Theme
by Lkjx
Summary: Summry


at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-12 10:37:43,932[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,932[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-12 10:37:43,935[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,938[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c6d5e1b7c24a4f1d8ec38f75c59e15c6 2019-10-12 10:37:43,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 12:07 2019-10-12 10:37:43,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:43,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 458cc6acc083413a85e503e0eb9dfbd3 2019-10-12 10:37:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-12 10:37:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,968[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,971[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,983[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,987[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-12 10:37:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-12 10:37:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-12 10:37:44,019[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bfa158d91bf24a638c236a6dc859b597 2019-10-12 10:37:44,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-12 10:37:44,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 161, fp = 458cc6acc083413a85e503e0eb9dfbd3, data length = 119, thread id = 418 2019-10-12 10:37:44,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-12 10:37:44,154[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 204, fp = c6d5e1b7c24a4f1d8ec38f75c59e15c6, data length = 445, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,198[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@9a6ff0b 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"157124e5-3890-4886-8723-33b26ec8769b"} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,242[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: f1dc1bfcf7b24efd9551f512262a7165 2019-10-12 10:37:44,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-12 10:37:44,272[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,273[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-12 10:37:44,274[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,275[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"157124e5-3890-4886-8723-33b26ec8769b"} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,289[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,300[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,306[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:44,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,364[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 439, fp = fc1b9736edcc4a51857bc4bbb6b3e5f3, data length = 76, thread id = 420 2019-10-12 10:37:44,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8683_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,387[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 243, fp = bfa158d91bf24a638c236a6dc859b597, data length = 15554, thread id = 404 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 17 2019-10-12 10:37:44,389[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-12 10:37:44,397[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 152, fp = f1dc1bfcf7b24efd9551f512262a7165, data length = 349, thread id = 431 2019-10-12 10:37:44,454[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: d9df5939398e4156bff288838abd6570 2019-10-12 10:37:44,573[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 115, fp = d9df5939398e4156bff288838abd6570, data length = 41, thread id = 427 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:fixed -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WH snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom Commit-Id: dd0a 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom Commit-Id: dd0a 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WZP snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:Created #442. -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4806 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4805 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4801 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4807 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s 4798 1570790284000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6 4799 1570790353000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW 4800 1570790449000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLu9e$--.FjQdfL. 4801 1570790677000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z 4802 1570796255000 [master] iOS 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq 4803 1570837678000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16 4804 1570842391000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh4h$--.FjjB9Tx 4805 1570844242000 [ Android ] [ wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh3n$--.FjjQlbG 4806 1570844300000 [ Android ] [ wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh39$--.FjjYl5M 4807 1570844340000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] After installing the app, call Add New Document dialog, and the download completion notification is above the dialog. (#436) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLgae$--.FjlEX3X 4808 1570846293000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] The story filter's list can't shows normally (#442) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,586[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 17, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:44,662[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-12 10:37:44,773[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-12 10:37:44,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,827[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,827[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,829[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,829[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,906[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-12 10:37:44,925[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=448a8fa4-702d-47ec-bc28-42672eac81cf2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,925[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:44,926[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:44,926[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@56457a3 2019-10-12 10:37:44,927[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{1e21659 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,927[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-12 10:37:45,107[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 444a7e2979e54c6cabeaea5ddea53ecd 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:45,217[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 109, fp = 444a7e2979e54c6cabeaea5ddea53ecd, data length = 41, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:45,391[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: c86bec813d4b46c6a9572bee1197cd15 2019-10-12 10:37:45,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570847864294:false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,406[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,406[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-12 10:37:45,409[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,426[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570847865426, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,442[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,446[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865446, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865426 2019-10-12 10:37:45,462[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,467[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865467, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865446 2019-10-12 10:37:45,475[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,480[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865480, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865467 2019-10-12 10:37:45,492[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 99, fp = c86bec813d4b46c6a9572bee1197cd15, data length = 28, thread id = 410 2019-10-12 10:37:45,494[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,503[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865503, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865480 2019-10-12 10:37:45,511[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4798, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s, messageId=20191011103802.029575@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790284000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,514[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865514, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865503 2019-10-12 10:37:45,522[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4798, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s, messageId=20191011103802.029575@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790284000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4808, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Created #442. -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLgae$--.FjlEX3X, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] The story filter's list can't shows normally (#442), timeStamp=1570846293000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLgae--.FjVY0V8, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,526[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865525, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865514 2019-10-12 10:37:45,610[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-12 10:37:45,612[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,621[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,621[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-12 10:37:45,623[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 33c8baa695954efda41510668b68a80e 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,723[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,728[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:45,740[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,740[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-12 10:37:45,747[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,748[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 130d0c8111204b8bbb2cb0a33daa365a 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 132, fp = 33c8baa695954efda41510668b68a80e, data length = 159, thread id = 422 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,770[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-12 10:37:45,832[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:45,839[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-12 10:37:45,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-12 10:37:45,881[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8f81181dc6594b968384989eaeef763e 2019-10-12 10:37:45,944[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 187, fp = 130d0c8111204b8bbb2cb0a33daa365a, data length = 186, thread id = 418 2019-10-12 10:37:45,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-12 10:37:45,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 107, fp = 8f81181dc6594b968384989eaeef763e, data length = 159, thread id = 423 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:46,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-12 10:37:46,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-12 10:37:46,007[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 73dac4c863f54c24ae1ff3118e5178fd 2019-10-12 10:37:46,009[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: aa17d64caaf64df2b7f5ad466aa1f18e 2019-10-12 10:37:46,171[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 162, fp = 73dac4c863f54c24ae1ff3118e5178fd, data length = 119, thread id = 431 2019-10-12 10:37:46,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-12 10:37:46,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-12 10:37:46,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:46,530[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 516, fp = aa17d64caaf64df2b7f5ad466aa1f18e, data length = 76, thread id = 429 2019-10-12 10:37:46,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8683_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:47,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-12 10:37:47,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-12 10:37:47,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:47,810[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:48,498[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570235868497 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570840668497, nextAlarmTime = 1570927068497, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-12 10:37:48,503[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570927068497 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:49,015[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c57833cba07e48b88f3c44962e71bd05 2019-10-12 10:37:49,113[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 5c90edb00f8544dfb52e9f1e99e99bee 2019-10-12 10:37:49,247[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 227, fp = c57833cba07e48b88f3c44962e71bd05, data length = 286, thread id = 390 2019-10-12 10:37:49,304[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 186, fp = 5c90edb00f8544dfb52e9f1e99e99bee, data length = 55, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,306[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 38272fc7812b4825b6db590dfbf0e4ab 2019-10-12 10:37:49,453[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: dc282f81d1c04f27a461e57a77edd896 2019-10-12 10:37:49,482[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 174, fp = 38272fc7812b4825b6db590dfbf0e4ab, data length = 51, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,484[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 75b511421f9748c58b0d20119967d685 2019-10-12 10:37:49,654[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 195, fp = dc282f81d1c04f27a461e57a77edd896, data length = 132, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:49,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 263, fp = 75b511421f9748c58b0d20119967d685, data length = 57, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,758[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e0968233938d4cf9a2f8503b4ba218af 2019-10-12 10:37:49,961[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 201, fp = e0968233938d4cf9a2f8503b4ba218af, data length = 55, thread id = 516

2019-10-10 10:29:09,950[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:29:09,953[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:33 2019-10-10 10:29:09,953[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:29:09,963[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":119,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:29:09,963[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":119,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:29:09,965[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 148969c3cb42452188cce8b8a773edf2 2019-10-10 10:29:10,141[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 168, fp = 148969c3cb42452188cce8b8a773edf2, data length = 321, thread id = 506 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:29:10,166[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:29:10,167[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:29:10,167[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:29:10,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:29:10,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:29:10,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:31:49,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:31:49,044[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:31:49,046[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:31:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:31:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:31:49,056[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 0a3ef8dcb1084c4aa0c52902e444cdcb 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 107, fp = 0a3ef8dcb1084c4aa0c52902e444cdcb, data length = 159, thread id = 546 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:31:49,197[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:31:49,198[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:31:49,199[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:31:49,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:33:41,870[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:33:41,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:33:41,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:33:41,880[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:33:41,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:38 2019-10-10 10:33:41,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:38:13,477[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:38:13,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:43 2019-10-10 10:38:13,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:40:28,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:40:28,388[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:40:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,396[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:40:28,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 4732 1570674541000 com.android.packageinstaller, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:40:28,400[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 643d551b9e774488886e026f4935e8b2 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:40:32,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:40:32,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:40:32,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:40:32,123[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:40:32,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675232118:false 2019-10-10 10:40:32,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 10:40:32,128[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:45 2019-10-10 10:40:32,128[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:40:32,129[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:40:32,132[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:40:32,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:40:32,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:40:32,146[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 701ef46fac8b4e70872c3f545219777b 2019-10-10 10:40:33,619[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5213, fp = 643d551b9e774488886e026f4935e8b2, data length = 42, thread id = 543 2019-10-10 10:40:33,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 2019-10-10 10:40:33,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 4732 1570674541000 com.android.packageinstaller, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:40:33,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:40:37,376[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5229, fp = 701ef46fac8b4e70872c3f545219777b, data length = 1828, thread id = 524 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 10:40:37,397[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4733, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll, messageId=20191010024026.002733@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570675229000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 10:40:37,400[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll 4733 1570675229000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 10:40:37,402[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:40:37,402[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:40:37,414[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570675237414, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570674116608 2019-10-10 10:40:37,438[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:40:37,438[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:37,449[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:40:37,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:40:37,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:40:37,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,072[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:41:49,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:41:49,104[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:41:49,107[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:41:49,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:41:49,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:41:49,121[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 068f76670db54cbd992f26048283bff9 2019-10-10 10:41:49,274[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 147, fp = 068f76670db54cbd992f26048283bff9, data length = 159, thread id = 506 2019-10-10 10:41:49,274[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:41:49,275[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:41:49,275[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:41:49,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:41:49,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:42:05,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:42:05,740[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:42:05,741[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675325737:false 2019-10-10 10:42:05,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:46 2019-10-10 10:42:05,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,751[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:42:05,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:42:05,765[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1d4b4ac2572e48e1adecb8234f317ac7 2019-10-10 10:42:05,925[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = 1d4b4ac2572e48e1adecb8234f317ac7, data length = 1488, thread id = 535 2019-10-10 10:42:05,927[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,928[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,930[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 10:42:05,972[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4733, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll, messageId=20191010024026.002733@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570675229000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4734, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKK3$--.Fibl94c, messageId=20191010024200.026083@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570675322000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMKK3$--.Fibl94c 4734 1570675322000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-10 10:42:05,979[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570675325979, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570675237414 2019-10-10 10:42:05,985[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,985[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:42:05,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,993[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:42:05,995[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:42:06,135[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:42:06,135[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:42:06,146[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:42:43,902[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:42:45,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:42:45,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:42:45,988[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:42:45,988[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:42:47,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 5cdeaca1354d43bb875f88e9a6c6a06c 2019-10-10 10:42:47,286[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 151, fp = 5cdeaca1354d43bb875f88e9a6c6a06c, data length = 604, thread id = 533 2019-10-10 10:42:47,391[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 08b48433558e4022af5adf3b941763cd 2019-10-10 10:42:47,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 97710f0804e04eb1a4dfb29ee8721fcb 2019-10-10 10:42:47,602[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 210, fp = 08b48433558e4022af5adf3b941763cd, data length = 366, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:42:47,800[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 209, fp = 97710f0804e04eb1a4dfb29ee8721fcb, data length = 212, thread id = 546 2019-10-10 10:43:39,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 10:43:39,253[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_d2fd8852-e80d-4696-91fb-dfae037e9705 4735 1570675419202 log 2019-10-10 10:43:39,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:39,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:39,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:43:39,286[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4735:Mail 2019-10-10 10:43:39,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 10:43:39,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:39,297[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 50 2019-10-10 10:43:39,302[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:43:39,306[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=50, accountId=3, itemId=4735, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 10:43:39,310[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 54516855c9c641a3aed46c2953fa8e08 2019-10-10 10:43:39,389[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:39,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:39,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:39,429[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:45,229[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 5909, fp = 54516855c9c641a3aed46c2953fa8e08, data length = 264, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:43:45,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4735 2019-10-10 10:43:45,304[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 708b004185164d39a40e8382576bf812 2019-10-10 10:43:46,250[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 938, fp = 708b004185164d39a40e8382576bf812, data length = 119, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:43:46,251[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"fc369057-a941-4044-8540-49f988551676.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 10:43:46,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:46,305[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 10:43:46,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:46,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:46,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:47,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,298[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:47,304[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:47,304[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:43:48,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:48,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:43:48,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:48,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:48,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675427296:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,377[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675428097:false 2019-10-10 10:43:49,378[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 10:43:49,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,386[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,415[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:49,422[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,426[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: eda9d9f65d1247e59a4c5d113c794335 2019-10-10 10:43:49,432[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:49,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:49,447[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d39fcd13d829421590d2acc88f0a8c62 2019-10-10 10:43:49,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:49,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:49,455[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4bdbde2624bc43ed984d023d7bf4bb51 2019-10-10 10:43:49,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 156, fp = eda9d9f65d1247e59a4c5d113c794335, data length = 186, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 128, fp = 4bdbde2624bc43ed984d023d7bf4bb51, data length = 159, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 10:43:49,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,599[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,600[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 263, fp = d39fcd13d829421590d2acc88f0a8c62, data length = 1188, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,770[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log 2019-10-10 10:43:49,771[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,773[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,775[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:49,776[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,780[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:49,808[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:49,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:43:50,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:52,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,183[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:52,183[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,221[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675432216:true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,222[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:52,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,233[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:52,234[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,240[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:52,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:52,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:52,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 80719468bb4f4bb69ea6373117528b92 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 163, fp = 80719468bb4f4bb69ea6373117528b92, data length = 321, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,424[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:52,450[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:52,451[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:52,609[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:52,609[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:47:23,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:47:23,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:47:23,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:47:23,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 88e0690301e04852bddff2705d11fdda 2019-10-10 10:47:28,228[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5151, fp = 88e0690301e04852bddff2705d11fdda, data length = 42, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 10:47:28,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 2019-10-10 10:47:28,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:47:28,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:47:28,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:47:28,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:47:28,279[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:48:24,544[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:48:24,553[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:53 2019-10-10 10:48:24,553[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:51:49,180[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:51:49,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:51:49,189[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:51:49,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:51:49,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:51:49,208[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7b246d8230e142e1bb1e6808fae88a8f 2019-10-10 10:51:49,349[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 136, fp = 7b246d8230e142e1bb1e6808fae88a8f, data length = 159, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:51:49,349[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,350[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:51:49,350[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:51:49,373[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:51:49,374[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,374[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:51:49,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:51:49,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:51:49,567[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:52:56,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:52:56,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:52:56,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:52:56,696[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:52:56,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:57 2019-10-10 10:52:56,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:57:29,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:57:29,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:57:29,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:57:29,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:57:29,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:02 2019-10-10 10:57:29,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:58:19,855[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:58:21,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:58:21,560[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:58:21,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:58:21,797[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:58:23,215[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 689461ed72354e50a4da6f617687e959 2019-10-10 10:58:23,508[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c1e7088b9f304d4d84d17c5e4245102b 2019-10-10 10:58:23,617[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 40afb54faf6b483e88e5304bd5294c5a 2019-10-10 10:58:28,442[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5224, fp = 689461ed72354e50a4da6f617687e959, data length = 604, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:58:28,466[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 4845, fp = 40afb54faf6b483e88e5304bd5294c5a, data length = 212, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:58:28,725[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5210, fp = c1e7088b9f304d4d84d17c5e4245102b, data length = 366, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:59:19,715[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 10:59:19,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_24c41844-5827-48c1-859a-5a7a926a1e12 4737 1570676359716 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg= 2019-10-10 10:59:19,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:19,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4737:Mail 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:19,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:19,783[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 51 2019-10-10 10:59:19,785[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:59:19,790[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=51, accountId=3, itemId=4737, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 10:59:19,809[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: e1f5cbc64a574444b9db8b9544bad659 2019-10-10 10:59:19,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:19,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:19,909[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:19,909[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:25,470[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 5654, fp = e1f5cbc64a574444b9db8b9544bad659, data length = 264, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 10:59:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4737 2019-10-10 10:59:25,523[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 48f1d0ebf0c24ce7926e3de2c355ed1f 2019-10-10 10:59:26,085[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 555, fp = 48f1d0ebf0c24ce7926e3de2c355ed1f, data length = 119, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 10:59:26,085[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"d9697571-bf2a-44b7-9d8e-74c51c699ac2.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,123[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:26,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 10:59:26,272[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:26,273[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:26,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:26,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:26,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:26,702[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:26,702[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,740[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:26,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:26,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:27,920[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:27,920[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:27,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:27,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:59:27,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:27,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:59:27,964[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:27,972[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:27,972[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676366736:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,232[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676367956:false 2019-10-10 10:59:29,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 10:59:29,236[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,240[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:29,279[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,280[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,284[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:29,285[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f8cde3df40a94ff7b71e555b89074eec 2019-10-10 10:59:29,296[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:29,296[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:29,297[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6bd17b2e673457186093d7ad0bdb980 2019-10-10 10:59:29,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:29,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:29,301[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6084a44d15a469e923ee00ae064273c 2019-10-10 10:59:29,443[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = f8cde3df40a94ff7b71e555b89074eec, data length = 186, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:59:29,445[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = f6084a44d15a469e923ee00ae064273c, data length = 159, thread id = 543 2019-10-10 10:59:29,445[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,446[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,446[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:29,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 10:59:29,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 232, fp = f6bd17b2e673457186093d7ad0bdb980, data length = 1259, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,569[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg= 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:29,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:59:29,612[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:29,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:29,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:29,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:38,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:38,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:38,572[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:38,572[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676378609:true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,616[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:38,619[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:38,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,622[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:38,637[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:38,637[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1e318b36387e44f4a24fe73e6c6e3694 2019-10-10 10:59:38,789[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 143, fp = 1e318b36387e44f4a24fe73e6c6e3694, data length = 321, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:38,816[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:38,817[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,817[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:39,013[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:39,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:39,023[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:49,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:59:49,772[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,795[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:49,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:49,813[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 25184782338e41c6a40ca3f207bcc382 2019-10-10 10:59:49,920[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 103, fp = 25184782338e41c6a40ca3f207bcc382, data length = 42, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 10:59:49,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,953[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 2 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 4243 1568895117000 Announcement: Katalon Studio 7.0 (beta), account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:49,955[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 2aa0c9fbd14d4f5bbd61a3db2565f8e7 2019-10-10 10:59:50,235[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 260, fp = 2aa0c9fbd14d4f5bbd61a3db2565f8e7, data length = 23179, thread id = 524 2019-10-10 10:59:50,235[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 2019-10-10 10:59:50,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 4243 1568895117000 Announcement: Katalon Studio 7.0 (beta), body length: 22325 2019-10-10 10:59:50,265[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:50,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 4224 1568882645000 接口：章节管理, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:50,268[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 1f040e9183dd4f24af928091032ba72d 2019-10-10 10:59:50,493[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 180, fp = 1f040e9183dd4f24af928091032ba72d, data length = 49081, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:59:50,493[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 2019-10-10 10:59:50,508[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 4224 1568882645000 接口：章节管理, body length: 48342 2019-10-10 10:59:50,508[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 11:01:49,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:01:49,318[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:01:49,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:01:49,326[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:01:49,338[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:01:49,338[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:01:49,340[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 5bd0050145fd452c9f3c4d5373bf7f10 2019-10-10 11:01:49,491[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 144, fp = 5bd0050145fd452c9f3c4d5373bf7f10, data length = 159, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:01:49,523[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:01:49,524[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:01:49,524[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:01:49,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:01:49,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:01:49,756[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:04:09,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:04:09,528[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:09 2019-10-10 11:04:09,528[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:08:40,786[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:08:40,787[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:08:40,787[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:08:40,790[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:08:40,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:13 2019-10-10 11:08:40,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:11:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:11:49,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:11:49,473[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:11:49,479[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:11:49,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:11:49,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:11:49,502[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1b9c522716d44748957960e140af310c 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5132, fp = 1b9c522716d44748957960e140af310c, data length = 159, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:11:54,658[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:11:54,659[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:11:54,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:11:54,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:11:54,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:11:54,856[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:13:13,282[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:13:13,292[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:18 2019-10-10 11:13:13,293[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:17:45,043[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:17:45,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:17:45,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:17:45,046[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:17:45,054[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:22 2019-10-10 11:17:45,054[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:21:49,049[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 11:21:49,524[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:21:49,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:21:49,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:21:49,563[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:21:49,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:21:49,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:21:49,572[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3cd145e74ca544fd94fe919487d49f97 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5116, fp = 3cd145e74ca544fd94fe919487d49f97, data length = 159, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:21:54,865[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:21:54,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:21:54,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:22:15,614[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:22:15,627[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:27 2019-10-10 11:22:15,627[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:26:46,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:26:46,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:26:46,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:26:46,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:26:46,141[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:31 2019-10-10 11:26:46,142[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:31:16,377[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:31:16,377[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:31:16,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:31:16,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:31:16,390[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:36 2019-10-10 11:31:16,390[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:31:49,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:31:49,685[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:31:49,689[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:31:49,692[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:31:49,708[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:31:49,708[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:31:49,711[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7d542a2f18e64a3baaebcf44627db549 2019-10-10 11:31:54,853[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5137, fp = 7d542a2f18e64a3baaebcf44627db549, data length = 159, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 11:31:54,853[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:31:54,854[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:31:54,854[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:35:48,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:35:48,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:35:48,039[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:35:48,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:35:48,055[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:40 2019-10-10 11:35:48,055[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:40:20,425[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:40:20,426[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:40:20,426[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:40:20,433[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:40:20,442[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:45 2019-10-10 11:40:20,443[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:41:49,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:41:49,727[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:41:49,731[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:41:49,734[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:41:49,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:41:49,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:41:49,750[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 934d8ff74a2b49fa86b2cd61206fe56d 2019-10-10 11:41:54,904[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5152, fp = 934d8ff74a2b49fa86b2cd61206fe56d, data length = 159, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:41:55,100[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:41:55,100[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:41:55,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:44:51,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:44:51,565[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:49 2019-10-10 11:44:51,565[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:49:23,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:49:23,780[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:54 2019-10-10 11:49:23,780[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:51:49,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:51:49,860[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:51:49,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:51:49,875[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:51:49,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:51:49,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:51:49,904[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 160c0a272f48451b954dfa2bcbe3f5a9 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5238, fp = 160c0a272f48451b954dfa2bcbe3f5a9, data length = 159, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:51:55,169[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:51:55,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:51:55,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:51:55,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:51:55,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:51:55,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:53:54,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:53:54,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:53:54,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:53:54,108[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:53:54,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:58 2019-10-10 11:53:54,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:58:26,492[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:58:26,493[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:58:26,493[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:58:26,500[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:58:26,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:03 2019-10-10 11:58:26,513[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:01:49,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 12:01:50,002[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 12:01:50,011[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 12:01:50,020[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 12:01:50,039[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 12:01:50,039[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 12:01:50,040[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 875a90c74d7e41de818637b2b5f2e3ba 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5173, fp = 875a90c74d7e41de818637b2b5f2e3ba, data length = 159, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 12:01:55,244[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 12:01:55,246[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:01:55,246[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 12:01:55,419[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 12:01:55,424[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 12:01:55,424[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:02:57,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:02:57,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:07 2019-10-10 12:02:57,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 12:03:13,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 12:03:13,635[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:03:13,635[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570680193632:false 2019-10-10 12:03:13,636[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:07 2019-10-10 12:03:13,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,644[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 12:03:13,655[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 12:03:13,655[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ca0ed9d8b1c349be88b16c78f87af32a 2019-10-10 12:03:13,806[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = ca0ed9d8b1c349be88b16c78f87af32a, data length = 1584, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 12:03:13,806[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,807[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,807[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 12:03:13,843[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4739, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMJ8-$--.FifH8pr, messageId=20191010040308.008634@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570680191000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,850[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMJ8-$--.FifH8pr 4739 1570680191000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-10 12:03:13,855[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 12:03:13,861[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570680193861, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570675325979 2019-10-10 12:03:13,901[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 12:03:13,908[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 12:03:14,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 12:03:14,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 12:03:14,022[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:07:46,527[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:07:46,533[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:12 2019-10-10 12:07:46,533[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:12:17,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:12:17,080[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:12:17,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:12:17,082[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:12:17,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:17 2019-10-10 12:12:17,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:16:48,850[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:16:48,854[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:21 2019-10-10 12:16:48,854[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,106[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 277 2019-10-10 14:05:09,115[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-10 14:05:09,118[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570687509118 2019-10-10 14:05:09,170[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 340 2019-10-10 14:05:09,192[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570687509192 2019-10-10 14:05:09,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-10 14:05:09,196[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-10 14:05:09,243[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-10 14:05:09,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570687514292, triggerAtTime2 = 186487098, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,422[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: d8e44fc7ea494405a4f41f6375c95d3d 2019-10-10 14:05:09,433[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,458[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:05:09,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-10 14:05:09,464[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-10 14:05:09,465[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,467[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,472[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,474[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 14:05:09,474[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 14:05:09,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:09,511[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:05:09,515[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-10 14:05:09,562[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-10 14:05:09,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-10 14:05:09,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:05:09,579[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-10 14:05:09,583[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,589[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,590[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 14:05:09,590[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 14:05:09,610[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:09,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-10 14:05:09,657[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 022b0ea388f6490d8bd022031b5ffa2e 2019-10-10 14:05:09,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,665[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:05:09,662[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9732273b96754bd0bb423dde26207cd9 2019-10-10 14:05:09,667[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1d4e9880d47542cbaa28826c3da68bde 2019-10-10 14:05:09,669[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:05:09,671[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,684[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:05:09,692[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,692[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:05:09,693[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dbd57ab646b54afa9925deecafa04729 2019-10-10 14:05:09,820[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,822[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: a05ea7413fbe4a468f36b3be6e3ac11e 2019-10-10 14:05:09,825[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,825[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,899[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-10 14:05:09,932[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 87d81812358d48bab7d376445cd4213c 2019-10-10 14:05:10,224[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-10 14:05:10,224[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,225[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,225[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,226[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,226[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,230[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,230[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,247[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 14:05:10,248[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-10 14:05:10,312[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,328[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,328[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@372b590 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{8895e89 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 2207dfaf8f4c4a7f8b75b1944f4e855b 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,722[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: d6e7c50e888546a9b2038fc25126b654 2019-10-10 14:05:10,804[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 14:05:10,810[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 14:05:10,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 14:05:10,819[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4b775ddbdc65470b8a8e395f32b782da 2019-10-10 14:05:10,820[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,820[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,826[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:10,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:12,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:05:12,388[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:05:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 7c44800b5bf44c2b964dcb6e21a7f699 2019-10-10 14:05:13,778[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: b057960d6b33444ea33d42974be1d48b 2019-10-10 14:05:14,319[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周四, 10月 10, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570075514318 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,322[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570680314318, nextAlarmTime = 1570766714318, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,322[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-10 14:05:14,325[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570766714318 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,518[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,599[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,600[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,618[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 3891, fp = d6e7c50e888546a9b2038fc25126b654, data length = 28, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:05:14,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,623[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 5190, fp = d8e44fc7ea494405a4f41f6375c95d3d, data length = 292, thread id = 594 2019-10-10 14:05:14,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:35 2019-10-10 14:05:14,627[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 4798, fp = a05ea7413fbe4a468f36b3be6e3ac11e, data length = 349, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:05:14,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,631[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d7a33a8ae6d94f5b9bb90cf23bfbcf1b 2019-10-10 14:05:14,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 4706, fp = 87d81812358d48bab7d376445cd4213c, data length = 41, thread id = 610 2019-10-10 14:05:14,642[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 4145, fp = 2207dfaf8f4c4a7f8b75b1944f4e855b, data length = 41, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:05:14,660[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,665[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,665[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4981, fp = 1d4e9880d47542cbaa28826c3da68bde, data length = 119, thread id = 612 2019-10-10 14:05:14,681[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 899, fp = b057960d6b33444ea33d42974be1d48b, data length = 55, thread id = 684 2019-10-10 14:05:14,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,688[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 932, fp = 7c44800b5bf44c2b964dcb6e21a7f699, data length = 55, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4932, fp = dbd57ab646b54afa9925deecafa04729, data length = 251, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,728[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 5fc4cb16d3a2425faa236ccc94993297 2019-10-10 14:05:14,749[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3796, fp = 4b775ddbdc65470b8a8e395f32b782da, data length = 251, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:05:14,750[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:05:14,784[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:05:14,784[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 14:05:14,785[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = d7a33a8ae6d94f5b9bb90cf23bfbcf1b, data length = 186, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:05:14,787[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:05:14,787[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,791[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 5122, fp = 022b0ea388f6490d8bd022031b5ffa2e, data length = 76, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 14:05:14,791[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8586_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,803[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:05:14,809[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,817[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: cf6bae51581f4461b9723499aa02ce2e 2019-10-10 14:05:14,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,837[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 7f048a4864c44ce3a9b3404d7afbe13d 2019-10-10 14:05:14,857[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5173, fp = 9732273b96754bd0bb423dde26207cd9, data length = 445, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:05:14,860[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,860[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:05:14,862[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,862[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,891[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,894[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 1c47649e172a45a4bfcb4ad864654e92 2019-10-10 14:05:14,896[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 436cf92819554568bd736a9595b7cf1c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,899[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:05:14,901[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,915[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 171, fp = 5fc4cb16d3a2425faa236ccc94993297, data length = 212, thread id = 610 2019-10-10 14:05:14,916[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:05:14,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:15,005[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:15,023[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-10 14:05:15,038[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 219, fp = cf6bae51581f4461b9723499aa02ce2e, data length = 366, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:05:15,054[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 157, fp = 436cf92819554568bd736a9595b7cf1c, data length = 119, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:05:15,099[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 260, fp = 7f048a4864c44ce3a9b3404d7afbe13d, data length = 604, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:05:15,205[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 310, fp = 1c47649e172a45a4bfcb4ad864654e92, data length = 76, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 14:05:15,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8586_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:17,337[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:05:17,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:05:17,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:08,429[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 14:06:08,488[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_56be5187-6bc7-4dd0-831b-2f3202e727a0 4740 1570687568432 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw= 2019-10-10 14:06:08,489[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:08,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:08,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:06:08,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4740:Mail 2019-10-10 14:06:08,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 14:06:08,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:08,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 52 2019-10-10 14:06:08,518[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=52, accountId=3, itemId=4740, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 14:06:08,518[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 14:06:08,528[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: fe01a64602354f9895654f3069263f16 2019-10-10 14:06:08,597[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:08,647[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:08,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:08,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:09,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 628, fp = fe01a64602354f9895654f3069263f16, data length = 264, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:06:09,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4740 2019-10-10 14:06:09,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 27f26f4868d64a5d938d345cfcb4e210 2019-10-10 14:06:09,781[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 547, fp = 27f26f4868d64a5d938d345cfcb4e210, data length = 119, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:06:09,783[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"603ce4fa-ce64-4216-81b6-c967b5a1271e.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 14:06:09,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:09,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 14:06:09,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:09,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:09,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:10,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:10,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:10,805[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:10,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,837[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:10,837[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,850[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:10,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:10 2019-10-10 14:06:10,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:11,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:11,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:06:11,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:11,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:06:11,675[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:11,680[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:10 2019-10-10 14:06:11,680[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:12,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687570838:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,901[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687571664:false 2019-10-10 14:06:12,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:06:12,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,908[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:12,949[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:12,951[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,952[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e4eb8dc7acfe4fcc9de6589617ab8682 2019-10-10 14:06:12,958[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:12,958[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:12,960[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fe94aefef1a94277b6c5a65e50387ebf 2019-10-10 14:06:12,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:12,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:12,979[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 830eaa387df34538b34e334b1dbc62b0 2019-10-10 14:06:13,109[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 155, fp = e4eb8dc7acfe4fcc9de6589617ab8682, data length = 186, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:06:13,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:06:13,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:06:13,212[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 250, fp = fe94aefef1a94277b6c5a65e50387ebf, data length = 1285, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 14:06:13,238[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:13,239[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 14:06:13,239[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:13,244[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw= 2019-10-10 14:06:13,246[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:13,247[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:13,247[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:13,262[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:06:13,427[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:13,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:13,441[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,089[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 1102, fp = 830eaa387df34538b34e334b1dbc62b0, data length = 159, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:06:14,089[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:14,090[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:14,090[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:14,110[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:14,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:14,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:14,333[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,342[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,342[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:26,574[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687586600:true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:26,614[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:26,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:11 2019-10-10 14:06:26,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,627[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:26,627[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:26,629[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dcda5d200d9d459e9a4855a02142ad9c 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 190, fp = dcda5d200d9d459e9a4855a02142ad9c, data length = 321, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,828[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:26,865[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:26,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,866[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:27,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:27,077[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:27,077[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:10:54,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:10:54,344[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:10:54,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:10:54,354[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:10:54,357[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 9912f60db08d4f21a840e2e0c9611028 2019-10-10 14:10:58,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:10:58,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:10:58,551[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:10:58,561[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:10:58,568[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:15 2019-10-10 14:10:58,568[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:10:59,526[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5163, fp = 9912f60db08d4f21a840e2e0c9611028, data length = 42, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:10:59,526[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 2019-10-10 14:10:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw, body length: 0 2019-10-10 14:10:59,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:15:09,634[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:15:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:15:09,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:15:09,661[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:15:09,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:15:09,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:15:09,671[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 25ba8dd177474d7c9d0f37ab5d1e8978 2019-10-10 14:15:09,812[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 135, fp = 25ba8dd177474d7c9d0f37ab5d1e8978, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:15:09,834[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:15:09,836[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:15:09,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:15:10,042[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:15:10,042[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:15:10,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:15:29,875[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:15:29,875[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:15:29,876[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:15:29,879[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:15:29,887[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:20 2019-10-10 14:15:29,888[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:20:02,094[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:20:02,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:20:02,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:20:02,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:20:02,107[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:25 2019-10-10 14:20:02,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:24:32,643[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:24:32,643[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:24:32,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:24:32,647[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:24:32,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:29 2019-10-10 14:24:32,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:25:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:25:09,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:25:09,703[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:25:09,707[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:25:09,718[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:25:09,718[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:25:09,719[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: cc6c2cc1f99448689145b2f15b31a1c4 2019-10-10 14:25:14,876[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5152, fp = cc6c2cc1f99448689145b2f15b31a1c4, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:25:14,878[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:25:14,878[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:25:14,879[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:25:14,898[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:25:14,899[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:25:14,899[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:25:15,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:25:15,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:25:15,130[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:29:05,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:29:05,034[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:34 2019-10-10 14:29:05,035[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:33:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:33:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:33:38,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:33:38,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:33:38,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:38 2019-10-10 14:33:38,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:35:09,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:35:09,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:35:09,841[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:35:09,846[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:35:09,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:35:09,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:35:09,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3157f4935312413890630a4142553eaa 2019-10-10 14:35:15,071[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5193, fp = 3157f4935312413890630a4142553eaa, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:35:15,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:35:15,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:35:15,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:35:15,096[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:35:15,097[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:35:15,097[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:35:15,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:35:15,304[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:35:15,304[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:38:10,333[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:38:10,336[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:43 2019-10-10 14:38:10,336[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:42:43,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:42:43,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:47 2019-10-10 14:42:43,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:45:09,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:45:09,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:45:09,950[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:45:09,953[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:45:09,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:45:09,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:45:09,976[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f67f88e3f9394a9191f5ca73e0041073 2019-10-10 14:45:15,264[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5284, fp = f67f88e3f9394a9191f5ca73e0041073, data length = 159, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:45:15,287[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:45:15,288[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:45:15,288[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:45:15,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:45:15,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:45:15,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:47:13,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:47:13,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:52 2019-10-10 14:47:13,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:51:46,957[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:51:46,957[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:51:46,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:51:46,961[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:51:46,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:56 2019-10-10 14:51:46,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:28,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:28,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:28,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:28,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:28,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690468267:false 2019-10-10 14:54:28,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:54:28,277[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:28,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:28,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,289[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:54:28,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:54:28,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:54:28,296[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 427a000916894283b6b7a73b10a87e9f 2019-10-10 14:54:28,305[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:54:28,306[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:54:28,307[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3fef822f89664b6fa0ad29ef7cd539b6 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,628[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690470621:true 2019-10-10 14:54:30,631[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:30,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:30,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:30,634[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:54:30,637[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:54:30,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:54:30,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:54:30,660[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b584ce0f29f54e4d881b149876842326 2019-10-10 14:54:31,413[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:31,413[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:31,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:31,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:31,440[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:31,440[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:31,447[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:31,447[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690471440:false 2019-10-10 14:54:31,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:54:31,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:31,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:31,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:31,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:54:31,460[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:31,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5155, fp = 3fef822f89664b6fa0ad29ef7cd539b6, data length = 159, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:33,491[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,506[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 427a000916894283b6b7a73b10a87e9f, data length = 186, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:54:33,512[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 2839, fp = b584ce0f29f54e4d881b149876842326, data length = 1670, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:54:33,512[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,563[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGdS$--.Fik7u8A0 4742 1570690465000 319319103700_340823199703242549.pdf 2019-10-10 14:54:33,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,569[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,569[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,576[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:54:33,576[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:54:33,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:54:33,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:54:33,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:54:33,662[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,043[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:55:10,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:55:10,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:55:10,092[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:55:10,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:55:10,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:55:10,110[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2ce82b45d9284c5fae9f8b90e77a187e 2019-10-10 14:55:10,236[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 119, fp = 2ce82b45d9284c5fae9f8b90e77a187e, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:55:10,236[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:55:10,237[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:55:10,237[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:55:10,456[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:59:01,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:59:01,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:04 2019-10-10 14:59:01,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:03:32,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:03:32,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:03:32,119[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:03:32,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:03:32,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:08 2019-10-10 15:03:32,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:05:09,677[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 15:05:10,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:05:10,204[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:05:10,208[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:05:10,212[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:05:10,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:05:10,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:05:10,238[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4314f87139334a218afe47fde32c3bad 2019-10-10 15:05:15,386[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5142, fp = 4314f87139334a218afe47fde32c3bad, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:05:15,404[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:05:15,405[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:05:15,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:05:15,596[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:05:15,603[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:05:15,603[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:03,248[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:03,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:03,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:03,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:03,261[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:03,261[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:08,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 7541ecafd227452393ed5cb651088610 2019-10-10 15:08:08,906[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 662ebd34d28345aa9e70dcf42f9aa8f0 2019-10-10 15:08:09,067[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 152, fp = 662ebd34d28345aa9e70dcf42f9aa8f0, data length = 56, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:09,073[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 62e56d08bd544a908c956314f8eaf1fe 2019-10-10 15:08:09,078[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 205, fp = 7541ecafd227452393ed5cb651088610, data length = 368, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 15:08:09,333[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 25b2ec4b38bf4144ac36b240dbba16ca 2019-10-10 15:08:09,533[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 195, fp = 25b2ec4b38bf4144ac36b240dbba16ca, data length = 132, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 15:08:10,007[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 931, fp = 62e56d08bd544a908c956314f8eaf1fe, data length = 51, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:10,014[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 426bb59ab33248a9b474210e92a66650 2019-10-10 15:08:10,184[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 166, fp = 426bb59ab33248a9b474210e92a66650, data length = 57, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:14,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 15:08:14,877[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_c226a073-7078-4077-b4f3-1cad5fe2bf42 4743 1570691294839 2019-10-10 15:08:14,879[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:14,887[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:14,891[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:14,919[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4743:Mail 2019-10-10 15:08:14,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 15:08:14,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:14,926[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 53 2019-10-10 15:08:14,931[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=53, accountId=3, itemId=4743, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 15:08:14,934[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 8d61001671f341bab12da679e867dc5f 2019-10-10 15:08:14,968[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:15,033[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:15,033[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:15,051[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:15,515[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 574, fp = 8d61001671f341bab12da679e867dc5f, data length = 264, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:08:15,566[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4743 2019-10-10 15:08:15,569[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: d8d827db2fff497da36cc5c3d52463b9 2019-10-10 15:08:16,713[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 1141, fp = d8d827db2fff497da36cc5c3d52463b9, data length = 119, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:08:16,714[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"418dc657-4ad9-4435-8cbd-e127f611c460.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 15:08:16,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:16,768[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 15:08:16,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:16,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:16,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,384[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:17,384[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,385[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,386[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:17,395[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:12 2019-10-10 15:08:17,396[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:18,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:18,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:18,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:18,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:18,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:18,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:18,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:18,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:12 2019-10-10 15:08:18,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:19,813[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691297385:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691298641:false 2019-10-10 15:08:19,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,837[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,839[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:19,856[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mF

at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-12 10:37:43,932[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,932[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-12 10:37:43,935[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,938[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c6d5e1b7c24a4f1d8ec38f75c59e15c6 2019-10-12 10:37:43,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 12:07 2019-10-12 10:37:43,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:43,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 458cc6acc083413a85e503e0eb9dfbd3 2019-10-12 10:37:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-12 10:37:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,968[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,971[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,983[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,987[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-12 10:37:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-12 10:37:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-12 10:37:44,019[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bfa158d91bf24a638c236a6dc859b597 2019-10-12 10:37:44,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-12 10:37:44,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 161, fp = 458cc6acc083413a85e503e0eb9dfbd3, data length = 119, thread id = 418 2019-10-12 10:37:44,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-12 10:37:44,154[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 204, fp = c6d5e1b7c24a4f1d8ec38f75c59e15c6, data length = 445, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,198[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@9a6ff0b 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"157124e5-3890-4886-8723-33b26ec8769b"} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,242[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: f1dc1bfcf7b24efd9551f512262a7165 2019-10-12 10:37:44,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-12 10:37:44,272[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,273[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-12 10:37:44,274[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,275[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"157124e5-3890-4886-8723-33b26ec8769b"} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,289[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,300[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,306[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:44,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,364[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 439, fp = fc1b9736edcc4a51857bc4bbb6b3e5f3, data length = 76, thread id = 420 2019-10-12 10:37:44,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8683_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,387[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 243, fp = bfa158d91bf24a638c236a6dc859b597, data length = 15554, thread id = 404 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 17 2019-10-12 10:37:44,389[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-12 10:37:44,397[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 152, fp = f1dc1bfcf7b24efd9551f512262a7165, data length = 349, thread id = 431 2019-10-12 10:37:44,454[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: d9df5939398e4156bff288838abd6570 2019-10-12 10:37:44,573[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 115, fp = d9df5939398e4156bff288838abd6570, data length = 41, thread id = 427 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:fixed -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WH snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom Commit-Id: dd0a 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom Commit-Id: dd0a 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WZP snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:Created #442. -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4806 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4805 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4801 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4807 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s 4798 1570790284000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6 4799 1570790353000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW 4800 1570790449000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLu9e$--.FjQdfL. 4801 1570790677000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z 4802 1570796255000 [master] iOS 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq 4803 1570837678000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16 4804 1570842391000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh4h$--.FjjB9Tx 4805 1570844242000 [ Android ] [ wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh3n$--.FjjQlbG 4806 1570844300000 [ Android ] [ wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh39$--.FjjYl5M 4807 1570844340000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] After installing the app, call Add New Document dialog, and the download completion notification is above the dialog. (#436) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLgae$--.FjlEX3X 4808 1570846293000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] The story filter's list can't shows normally (#442) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,586[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 17, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:44,662[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-12 10:37:44,773[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-12 10:37:44,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,827[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,827[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,829[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,829[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,906[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-12 10:37:44,925[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=448a8fa4-702d-47ec-bc28-42672eac81cf2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,925[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:44,926[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:44,926[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@56457a3 2019-10-12 10:37:44,927[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{1e21659 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,927[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-12 10:37:45,107[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 444a7e2979e54c6cabeaea5ddea53ecd 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:45,217[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 109, fp = 444a7e2979e54c6cabeaea5ddea53ecd, data length = 41, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:45,391[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: c86bec813d4b46c6a9572bee1197cd15 2019-10-12 10:37:45,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570847864294:false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,406[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,406[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-12 10:37:45,409[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,426[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570847865426, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,442[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,446[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865446, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865426 2019-10-12 10:37:45,462[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,467[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865467, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865446 2019-10-12 10:37:45,475[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,480[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865480, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865467 2019-10-12 10:37:45,492[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 99, fp = c86bec813d4b46c6a9572bee1197cd15, data length = 28, thread id = 410 2019-10-12 10:37:45,494[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,503[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865503, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865480 2019-10-12 10:37:45,511[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4798, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s, messageId=20191011103802.029575@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790284000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,514[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865514, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865503 2019-10-12 10:37:45,522[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4798, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s, messageId=20191011103802.029575@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790284000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4808, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Created #442. -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLgae$--.FjlEX3X, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] The story filter's list can't shows normally (#442), timeStamp=1570846293000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLgae--.FjVY0V8, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,526[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865525, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865514 2019-10-12 10:37:45,610[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-12 10:37:45,612[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,621[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,621[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-12 10:37:45,623[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 33c8baa695954efda41510668b68a80e 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,723[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,728[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:45,740[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,740[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-12 10:37:45,747[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,748[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 130d0c8111204b8bbb2cb0a33daa365a 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 132, fp = 33c8baa695954efda41510668b68a80e, data length = 159, thread id = 422 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,770[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-12 10:37:45,832[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:45,839[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-12 10:37:45,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-12 10:37:45,881[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8f81181dc6594b968384989eaeef763e 2019-10-12 10:37:45,944[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 187, fp = 130d0c8111204b8bbb2cb0a33daa365a, data length = 186, thread id = 418 2019-10-12 10:37:45,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-12 10:37:45,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 107, fp = 8f81181dc6594b968384989eaeef763e, data length = 159, thread id = 423 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:46,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-12 10:37:46,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-12 10:37:46,007[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 73dac4c863f54c24ae1ff3118e5178fd 2019-10-12 10:37:46,009[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: aa17d64caaf64df2b7f5ad466aa1f18e 2019-10-12 10:37:46,171[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 162, fp = 73dac4c863f54c24ae1ff3118e5178fd, data length = 119, thread id = 431 2019-10-12 10:37:46,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-12 10:37:46,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-12 10:37:46,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:46,530[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 516, fp = aa17d64caaf64df2b7f5ad466aa1f18e, data length = 76, thread id = 429 2019-10-12 10:37:46,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8683_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:47,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-12 10:37:47,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-12 10:37:47,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:47,810[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:48,498[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570235868497 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570840668497, nextAlarmTime = 1570927068497, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-12 10:37:48,503[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570927068497 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:49,015[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c57833cba07e48b88f3c44962e71bd05 2019-10-12 10:37:49,113[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 5c90edb00f8544dfb52e9f1e99e99bee 2019-10-12 10:37:49,247[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 227, fp = c57833cba07e48b88f3c44962e71bd05, data length = 286, thread id = 390 2019-10-12 10:37:49,304[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 186, fp = 5c90edb00f8544dfb52e9f1e99e99bee, data length = 55, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,306[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 38272fc7812b4825b6db590dfbf0e4ab 2019-10-12 10:37:49,453[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: dc282f81d1c04f27a461e57a77edd896 2019-10-12 10:37:49,482[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 174, fp = 38272fc7812b4825b6db590dfbf0e4ab, data length = 51, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,484[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 75b511421f9748c58b0d20119967d685 2019-10-12 10:37:49,654[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 195, fp = dc282f81d1c04f27a461e57a77edd896, data length = 132, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:49,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 263, fp = 75b511421f9748c58b0d20119967d685, data length = 57, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,758[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e0968233938d4cf9a2f8503b4ba218af 2019-10-12 10:37:49,961[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 201, fp = e0968233938d4cf9a2f8503b4ba218af, data length = 55, thread id = 516

2019-10-10 10:29:09,950[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:29:09,953[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:33 2019-10-10 10:29:09,953[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:29:09,963[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":119,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:29:09,963[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":119,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:29:09,965[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 148969c3cb42452188cce8b8a773edf2 2019-10-10 10:29:10,141[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 168, fp = 148969c3cb42452188cce8b8a773edf2, data length = 321, thread id = 506 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:29:10,166[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:29:10,167[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:29:10,167[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:29:10,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:29:10,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:29:10,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:31:49,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:31:49,044[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:31:49,046[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:31:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:31:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:31:49,056[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 0a3ef8dcb1084c4aa0c52902e444cdcb 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 107, fp = 0a3ef8dcb1084c4aa0c52902e444cdcb, data length = 159, thread id = 546 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:31:49,197[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:31:49,198[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:31:49,199[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:31:49,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:33:41,870[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:33:41,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:33:41,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:33:41,880[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:33:41,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:38 2019-10-10 10:33:41,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:38:13,477[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:38:13,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:43 2019-10-10 10:38:13,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:40:28,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:40:28,388[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:40:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,396[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:40:28,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 4732 1570674541000 com.android.packageinstaller, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:40:28,400[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 643d551b9e774488886e026f4935e8b2 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:40:32,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:40:32,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:40:32,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:40:32,123[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:40:32,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675232118:false 2019-10-10 10:40:32,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 10:40:32,128[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:45 2019-10-10 10:40:32,128[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:40:32,129[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:40:32,132[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:40:32,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:40:32,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:40:32,146[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 701ef46fac8b4e70872c3f545219777b 2019-10-10 10:40:33,619[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5213, fp = 643d551b9e774488886e026f4935e8b2, data length = 42, thread id = 543 2019-10-10 10:40:33,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 2019-10-10 10:40:33,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 4732 1570674541000 com.android.packageinstaller, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:40:33,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:40:37,376[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5229, fp = 701ef46fac8b4e70872c3f545219777b, data length = 1828, thread id = 524 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 10:40:37,397[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4733, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll, messageId=20191010024026.002733@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570675229000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 10:40:37,400[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll 4733 1570675229000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 10:40:37,402[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:40:37,402[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:40:37,414[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570675237414, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570674116608 2019-10-10 10:40:37,438[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:40:37,438[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:37,449[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:40:37,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:40:37,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:40:37,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,072[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:41:49,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:41:49,104[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:41:49,107[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:41:49,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:41:49,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:41:49,121[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 068f76670db54cbd992f26048283bff9 2019-10-10 10:41:49,274[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 147, fp = 068f76670db54cbd992f26048283bff9, data length = 159, thread id = 506 2019-10-10 10:41:49,274[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:41:49,275[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:41:49,275[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:41:49,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:41:49,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:42:05,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:42:05,740[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:42:05,741[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675325737:false 2019-10-10 10:42:05,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:46 2019-10-10 10:42:05,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,751[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:42:05,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:42:05,765[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1d4b4ac2572e48e1adecb8234f317ac7 2019-10-10 10:42:05,925[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = 1d4b4ac2572e48e1adecb8234f317ac7, data length = 1488, thread id = 535 2019-10-10 10:42:05,927[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,928[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,930[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 10:42:05,972[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4733, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll, messageId=20191010024026.002733@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570675229000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4734, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKK3$--.Fibl94c, messageId=20191010024200.026083@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570675322000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMKK3$--.Fibl94c 4734 1570675322000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-10 10:42:05,979[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570675325979, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570675237414 2019-10-10 10:42:05,985[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,985[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:42:05,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,993[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:42:05,995[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:42:06,135[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:42:06,135[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:42:06,146[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:42:43,902[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:42:45,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:42:45,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:42:45,988[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:42:45,988[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:42:47,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 5cdeaca1354d43bb875f88e9a6c6a06c 2019-10-10 10:42:47,286[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 151, fp = 5cdeaca1354d43bb875f88e9a6c6a06c, data length = 604, thread id = 533 2019-10-10 10:42:47,391[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 08b48433558e4022af5adf3b941763cd 2019-10-10 10:42:47,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 97710f0804e04eb1a4dfb29ee8721fcb 2019-10-10 10:42:47,602[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 210, fp = 08b48433558e4022af5adf3b941763cd, data length = 366, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:42:47,800[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 209, fp = 97710f0804e04eb1a4dfb29ee8721fcb, data length = 212, thread id = 546 2019-10-10 10:43:39,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 10:43:39,253[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_d2fd8852-e80d-4696-91fb-dfae037e9705 4735 1570675419202 log 2019-10-10 10:43:39,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:39,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:39,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:43:39,286[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4735:Mail 2019-10-10 10:43:39,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 10:43:39,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:39,297[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 50 2019-10-10 10:43:39,302[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:43:39,306[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=50, accountId=3, itemId=4735, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 10:43:39,310[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 54516855c9c641a3aed46c2953fa8e08 2019-10-10 10:43:39,389[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:39,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:39,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:39,429[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:45,229[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 5909, fp = 54516855c9c641a3aed46c2953fa8e08, data length = 264, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:43:45,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4735 2019-10-10 10:43:45,304[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 708b004185164d39a40e8382576bf812 2019-10-10 10:43:46,250[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 938, fp = 708b004185164d39a40e8382576bf812, data length = 119, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:43:46,251[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"fc369057-a941-4044-8540-49f988551676.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 10:43:46,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:46,305[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 10:43:46,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:46,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:46,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:47,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,298[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:47,304[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:47,304[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:43:48,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:48,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:43:48,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:48,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:48,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675427296:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,377[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675428097:false 2019-10-10 10:43:49,378[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 10:43:49,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,386[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,415[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:49,422[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,426[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: eda9d9f65d1247e59a4c5d113c794335 2019-10-10 10:43:49,432[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:49,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:49,447[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d39fcd13d829421590d2acc88f0a8c62 2019-10-10 10:43:49,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:49,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:49,455[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4bdbde2624bc43ed984d023d7bf4bb51 2019-10-10 10:43:49,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 156, fp = eda9d9f65d1247e59a4c5d113c794335, data length = 186, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 128, fp = 4bdbde2624bc43ed984d023d7bf4bb51, data length = 159, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 10:43:49,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,599[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,600[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 263, fp = d39fcd13d829421590d2acc88f0a8c62, data length = 1188, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,770[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log 2019-10-10 10:43:49,771[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,773[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,775[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:49,776[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,780[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:49,808[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:49,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:43:50,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:52,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,183[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:52,183[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,221[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675432216:true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,222[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:52,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,233[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:52,234[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,240[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:52,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:52,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:52,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 80719468bb4f4bb69ea6373117528b92 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 163, fp = 80719468bb4f4bb69ea6373117528b92, data length = 321, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,424[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:52,450[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:52,451[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:52,609[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:52,609[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:47:23,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:47:23,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:47:23,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:47:23,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 88e0690301e04852bddff2705d11fdda 2019-10-10 10:47:28,228[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5151, fp = 88e0690301e04852bddff2705d11fdda, data length = 42, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 10:47:28,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 2019-10-10 10:47:28,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:47:28,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:47:28,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:47:28,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:47:28,279[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:48:24,544[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:48:24,553[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:53 2019-10-10 10:48:24,553[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:51:49,180[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:51:49,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:51:49,189[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:51:49,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:51:49,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:51:49,208[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7b246d8230e142e1bb1e6808fae88a8f 2019-10-10 10:51:49,349[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 136, fp = 7b246d8230e142e1bb1e6808fae88a8f, data length = 159, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:51:49,349[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,350[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:51:49,350[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:51:49,373[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:51:49,374[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,374[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:51:49,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:51:49,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:51:49,567[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:52:56,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:52:56,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:52:56,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:52:56,696[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:52:56,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:57 2019-10-10 10:52:56,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:57:29,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:57:29,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:57:29,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:57:29,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:57:29,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:02 2019-10-10 10:57:29,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:58:19,855[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:58:21,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:58:21,560[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:58:21,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:58:21,797[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:58:23,215[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 689461ed72354e50a4da6f617687e959 2019-10-10 10:58:23,508[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c1e7088b9f304d4d84d17c5e4245102b 2019-10-10 10:58:23,617[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 40afb54faf6b483e88e5304bd5294c5a 2019-10-10 10:58:28,442[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5224, fp = 689461ed72354e50a4da6f617687e959, data length = 604, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:58:28,466[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 4845, fp = 40afb54faf6b483e88e5304bd5294c5a, data length = 212, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:58:28,725[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5210, fp = c1e7088b9f304d4d84d17c5e4245102b, data length = 366, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:59:19,715[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 10:59:19,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_24c41844-5827-48c1-859a-5a7a926a1e12 4737 1570676359716 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg= 2019-10-10 10:59:19,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:19,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4737:Mail 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:19,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:19,783[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 51 2019-10-10 10:59:19,785[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:59:19,790[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=51, accountId=3, itemId=4737, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 10:59:19,809[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: e1f5cbc64a574444b9db8b9544bad659 2019-10-10 10:59:19,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:19,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:19,909[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:19,909[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:25,470[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 5654, fp = e1f5cbc64a574444b9db8b9544bad659, data length = 264, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 10:59:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4737 2019-10-10 10:59:25,523[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 48f1d0ebf0c24ce7926e3de2c355ed1f 2019-10-10 10:59:26,085[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 555, fp = 48f1d0ebf0c24ce7926e3de2c355ed1f, data length = 119, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 10:59:26,085[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"d9697571-bf2a-44b7-9d8e-74c51c699ac2.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,123[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:26,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 10:59:26,272[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:26,273[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:26,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:26,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:26,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:26,702[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:26,702[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,740[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:26,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:26,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:27,920[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:27,920[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:27,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:27,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:59:27,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:27,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:59:27,964[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:27,972[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:27,972[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676366736:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,232[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676367956:false 2019-10-10 10:59:29,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 10:59:29,236[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,240[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:29,279[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,280[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,284[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:29,285[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f8cde3df40a94ff7b71e555b89074eec 2019-10-10 10:59:29,296[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:29,296[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:29,297[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6bd17b2e673457186093d7ad0bdb980 2019-10-10 10:59:29,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:29,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:29,301[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6084a44d15a469e923ee00ae064273c 2019-10-10 10:59:29,443[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = f8cde3df40a94ff7b71e555b89074eec, data length = 186, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:59:29,445[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = f6084a44d15a469e923ee00ae064273c, data length = 159, thread id = 543 2019-10-10 10:59:29,445[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,446[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,446[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:29,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 10:59:29,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 232, fp = f6bd17b2e673457186093d7ad0bdb980, data length = 1259, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,569[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg= 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:29,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:59:29,612[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:29,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:29,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:29,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:38,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:38,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:38,572[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:38,572[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676378609:true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,616[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:38,619[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:38,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,622[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:38,637[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:38,637[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1e318b36387e44f4a24fe73e6c6e3694 2019-10-10 10:59:38,789[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 143, fp = 1e318b36387e44f4a24fe73e6c6e3694, data length = 321, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:38,816[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:38,817[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,817[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:39,013[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:39,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:39,023[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:49,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:59:49,772[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,795[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:49,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:49,813[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 25184782338e41c6a40ca3f207bcc382 2019-10-10 10:59:49,920[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 103, fp = 25184782338e41c6a40ca3f207bcc382, data length = 42, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 10:59:49,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,953[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 2 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 4243 1568895117000 Announcement: Katalon Studio 7.0 (beta), account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:49,955[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 2aa0c9fbd14d4f5bbd61a3db2565f8e7 2019-10-10 10:59:50,235[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 260, fp = 2aa0c9fbd14d4f5bbd61a3db2565f8e7, data length = 23179, thread id = 524 2019-10-10 10:59:50,235[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 2019-10-10 10:59:50,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 4243 1568895117000 Announcement: Katalon Studio 7.0 (beta), body length: 22325 2019-10-10 10:59:50,265[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:50,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 4224 1568882645000 接口：章节管理, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:50,268[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 1f040e9183dd4f24af928091032ba72d 2019-10-10 10:59:50,493[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 180, fp = 1f040e9183dd4f24af928091032ba72d, data length = 49081, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:59:50,493[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 2019-10-10 10:59:50,508[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 4224 1568882645000 接口：章节管理, body length: 48342 2019-10-10 10:59:50,508[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 11:01:49,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:01:49,318[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:01:49,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:01:49,326[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:01:49,338[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:01:49,338[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:01:49,340[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 5bd0050145fd452c9f3c4d5373bf7f10 2019-10-10 11:01:49,491[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 144, fp = 5bd0050145fd452c9f3c4d5373bf7f10, data length = 159, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:01:49,523[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:01:49,524[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:01:49,524[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:01:49,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:01:49,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:01:49,756[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:04:09,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:04:09,528[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:09 2019-10-10 11:04:09,528[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:08:40,786[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:08:40,787[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:08:40,787[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:08:40,790[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:08:40,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:13 2019-10-10 11:08:40,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:11:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:11:49,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:11:49,473[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:11:49,479[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:11:49,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:11:49,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:11:49,502[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1b9c522716d44748957960e140af310c 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5132, fp = 1b9c522716d44748957960e140af310c, data length = 159, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:11:54,658[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:11:54,659[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:11:54,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:11:54,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:11:54,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:11:54,856[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:13:13,282[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:13:13,292[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:18 2019-10-10 11:13:13,293[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:17:45,043[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:17:45,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:17:45,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:17:45,046[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:17:45,054[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:22 2019-10-10 11:17:45,054[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:21:49,049[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 11:21:49,524[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:21:49,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:21:49,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:21:49,563[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:21:49,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:21:49,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:21:49,572[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3cd145e74ca544fd94fe919487d49f97 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5116, fp = 3cd145e74ca544fd94fe919487d49f97, data length = 159, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:21:54,865[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:21:54,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:21:54,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:22:15,614[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:22:15,627[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:27 2019-10-10 11:22:15,627[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:26:46,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:26:46,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:26:46,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:26:46,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:26:46,141[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:31 2019-10-10 11:26:46,142[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:31:16,377[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:31:16,377[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:31:16,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:31:16,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:31:16,390[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:36 2019-10-10 11:31:16,390[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:31:49,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:31:49,685[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:31:49,689[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:31:49,692[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:31:49,708[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:31:49,708[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:31:49,711[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7d542a2f18e64a3baaebcf44627db549 2019-10-10 11:31:54,853[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5137, fp = 7d542a2f18e64a3baaebcf44627db549, data length = 159, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 11:31:54,853[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:31:54,854[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:31:54,854[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:35:48,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:35:48,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:35:48,039[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:35:48,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:35:48,055[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:40 2019-10-10 11:35:48,055[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:40:20,425[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:40:20,426[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:40:20,426[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:40:20,433[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:40:20,442[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:45 2019-10-10 11:40:20,443[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:41:49,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:41:49,727[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:41:49,731[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:41:49,734[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:41:49,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:41:49,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:41:49,750[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 934d8ff74a2b49fa86b2cd61206fe56d 2019-10-10 11:41:54,904[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5152, fp = 934d8ff74a2b49fa86b2cd61206fe56d, data length = 159, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:41:55,100[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:41:55,100[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:41:55,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:44:51,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:44:51,565[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:49 2019-10-10 11:44:51,565[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:49:23,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:49:23,780[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:54 2019-10-10 11:49:23,780[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:51:49,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:51:49,860[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:51:49,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:51:49,875[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:51:49,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:51:49,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:51:49,904[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 160c0a272f48451b954dfa2bcbe3f5a9 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5238, fp = 160c0a272f48451b954dfa2bcbe3f5a9, data length = 159, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:51:55,169[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:51:55,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:51:55,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:51:55,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:51:55,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:51:55,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:53:54,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:53:54,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:53:54,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:53:54,108[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:53:54,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:58 2019-10-10 11:53:54,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:58:26,492[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:58:26,493[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:58:26,493[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:58:26,500[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:58:26,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:03 2019-10-10 11:58:26,513[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:01:49,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 12:01:50,002[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 12:01:50,011[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 12:01:50,020[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 12:01:50,039[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 12:01:50,039[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 12:01:50,040[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 875a90c74d7e41de818637b2b5f2e3ba 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5173, fp = 875a90c74d7e41de818637b2b5f2e3ba, data length = 159, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 12:01:55,244[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 12:01:55,246[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:01:55,246[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 12:01:55,419[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 12:01:55,424[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 12:01:55,424[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:02:57,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:02:57,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:07 2019-10-10 12:02:57,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 12:03:13,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 12:03:13,635[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:03:13,635[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570680193632:false 2019-10-10 12:03:13,636[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:07 2019-10-10 12:03:13,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,644[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 12:03:13,655[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 12:03:13,655[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ca0ed9d8b1c349be88b16c78f87af32a 2019-10-10 12:03:13,806[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = ca0ed9d8b1c349be88b16c78f87af32a, data length = 1584, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 12:03:13,806[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,807[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,807[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 12:03:13,843[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4739, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMJ8-$--.FifH8pr, messageId=20191010040308.008634@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570680191000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,850[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMJ8-$--.FifH8pr 4739 1570680191000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-10 12:03:13,855[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 12:03:13,861[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570680193861, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570675325979 2019-10-10 12:03:13,901[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 12:03:13,908[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 12:03:14,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 12:03:14,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 12:03:14,022[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:07:46,527[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:07:46,533[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:12 2019-10-10 12:07:46,533[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:12:17,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:12:17,080[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:12:17,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:12:17,082[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:12:17,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:17 2019-10-10 12:12:17,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:16:48,850[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:16:48,854[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:21 2019-10-10 12:16:48,854[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,106[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 277 2019-10-10 14:05:09,115[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-10 14:05:09,118[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570687509118 2019-10-10 14:05:09,170[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 340 2019-10-10 14:05:09,192[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570687509192 2019-10-10 14:05:09,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-10 14:05:09,196[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-10 14:05:09,243[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-10 14:05:09,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570687514292, triggerAtTime2 = 186487098, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,422[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: d8e44fc7ea494405a4f41f6375c95d3d 2019-10-10 14:05:09,433[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,458[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:05:09,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-10 14:05:09,464[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-10 14:05:09,465[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,467[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,472[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,474[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 14:05:09,474[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 14:05:09,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:09,511[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:05:09,515[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-10 14:05:09,562[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-10 14:05:09,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-10 14:05:09,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:05:09,579[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-10 14:05:09,583[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,589[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,590[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 14:05:09,590[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 14:05:09,610[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:09,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-10 14:05:09,657[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 022b0ea388f6490d8bd022031b5ffa2e 2019-10-10 14:05:09,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,665[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:05:09,662[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9732273b96754bd0bb423dde26207cd9 2019-10-10 14:05:09,667[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1d4e9880d47542cbaa28826c3da68bde 2019-10-10 14:05:09,669[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:05:09,671[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,684[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:05:09,692[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,692[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:05:09,693[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dbd57ab646b54afa9925deecafa04729 2019-10-10 14:05:09,820[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,822[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: a05ea7413fbe4a468f36b3be6e3ac11e 2019-10-10 14:05:09,825[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,825[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,899[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-10 14:05:09,932[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 87d81812358d48bab7d376445cd4213c 2019-10-10 14:05:10,224[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-10 14:05:10,224[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,225[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,225[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,226[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,226[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,230[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,230[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,247[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 14:05:10,248[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-10 14:05:10,312[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,328[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,328[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@372b590 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{8895e89 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 2207dfaf8f4c4a7f8b75b1944f4e855b 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,722[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: d6e7c50e888546a9b2038fc25126b654 2019-10-10 14:05:10,804[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 14:05:10,810[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 14:05:10,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 14:05:10,819[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4b775ddbdc65470b8a8e395f32b782da 2019-10-10 14:05:10,820[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,820[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,826[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:10,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:12,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:05:12,388[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:05:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 7c44800b5bf44c2b964dcb6e21a7f699 2019-10-10 14:05:13,778[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: b057960d6b33444ea33d42974be1d48b 2019-10-10 14:05:14,319[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周四, 10月 10, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570075514318 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,322[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570680314318, nextAlarmTime = 1570766714318, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,322[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-10 14:05:14,325[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570766714318 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,518[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,599[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,600[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,618[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 3891, fp = d6e7c50e888546a9b2038fc25126b654, data length = 28, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:05:14,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,623[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 5190, fp = d8e44fc7ea494405a4f41f6375c95d3d, data length = 292, thread id = 594 2019-10-10 14:05:14,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:35 2019-10-10 14:05:14,627[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 4798, fp = a05ea7413fbe4a468f36b3be6e3ac11e, data length = 349, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:05:14,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,631[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d7a33a8ae6d94f5b9bb90cf23bfbcf1b 2019-10-10 14:05:14,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 4706, fp = 87d81812358d48bab7d376445cd4213c, data length = 41, thread id = 610 2019-10-10 14:05:14,642[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 4145, fp = 2207dfaf8f4c4a7f8b75b1944f4e855b, data length = 41, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:05:14,660[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,665[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,665[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4981, fp = 1d4e9880d47542cbaa28826c3da68bde, data length = 119, thread id = 612 2019-10-10 14:05:14,681[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 899, fp = b057960d6b33444ea33d42974be1d48b, data length = 55, thread id = 684 2019-10-10 14:05:14,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,688[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 932, fp = 7c44800b5bf44c2b964dcb6e21a7f699, data length = 55, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4932, fp = dbd57ab646b54afa9925deecafa04729, data length = 251, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,728[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 5fc4cb16d3a2425faa236ccc94993297 2019-10-10 14:05:14,749[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3796, fp = 4b775ddbdc65470b8a8e395f32b782da, data length = 251, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:05:14,750[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:05:14,784[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:05:14,784[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 14:05:14,785[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = d7a33a8ae6d94f5b9bb90cf23bfbcf1b, data length = 186, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:05:14,787[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:05:14,787[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,791[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 5122, fp = 022b0ea388f6490d8bd022031b5ffa2e, data length = 76, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 14:05:14,791[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8586_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,803[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:05:14,809[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,817[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: cf6bae51581f4461b9723499aa02ce2e 2019-10-10 14:05:14,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,837[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 7f048a4864c44ce3a9b3404d7afbe13d 2019-10-10 14:05:14,857[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5173, fp = 9732273b96754bd0bb423dde26207cd9, data length = 445, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:05:14,860[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,860[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:05:14,862[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,862[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,891[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,894[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 1c47649e172a45a4bfcb4ad864654e92 2019-10-10 14:05:14,896[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 436cf92819554568bd736a9595b7cf1c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,899[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:05:14,901[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,915[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 171, fp = 5fc4cb16d3a2425faa236ccc94993297, data length = 212, thread id = 610 2019-10-10 14:05:14,916[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:05:14,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:15,005[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:15,023[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-10 14:05:15,038[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 219, fp = cf6bae51581f4461b9723499aa02ce2e, data length = 366, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:05:15,054[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 157, fp = 436cf92819554568bd736a9595b7cf1c, data length = 119, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:05:15,099[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 260, fp = 7f048a4864c44ce3a9b3404d7afbe13d, data length = 604, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:05:15,205[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 310, fp = 1c47649e172a45a4bfcb4ad864654e92, data length = 76, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 14:05:15,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8586_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:17,337[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:05:17,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:05:17,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:08,429[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 14:06:08,488[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_56be5187-6bc7-4dd0-831b-2f3202e727a0 4740 1570687568432 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw= 2019-10-10 14:06:08,489[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:08,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:08,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:06:08,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4740:Mail 2019-10-10 14:06:08,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 14:06:08,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:08,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 52 2019-10-10 14:06:08,518[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=52, accountId=3, itemId=4740, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 14:06:08,518[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 14:06:08,528[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: fe01a64602354f9895654f3069263f16 2019-10-10 14:06:08,597[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:08,647[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:08,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:08,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:09,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 628, fp = fe01a64602354f9895654f3069263f16, data length = 264, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:06:09,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4740 2019-10-10 14:06:09,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 27f26f4868d64a5d938d345cfcb4e210 2019-10-10 14:06:09,781[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 547, fp = 27f26f4868d64a5d938d345cfcb4e210, data length = 119, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:06:09,783[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"603ce4fa-ce64-4216-81b6-c967b5a1271e.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 14:06:09,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:09,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 14:06:09,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:09,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:09,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:10,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:10,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:10,805[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:10,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,837[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:10,837[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,850[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:10,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:10 2019-10-10 14:06:10,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:11,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:11,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:06:11,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:11,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:06:11,675[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:11,680[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:10 2019-10-10 14:06:11,680[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:12,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687570838:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,901[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687571664:false 2019-10-10 14:06:12,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:06:12,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,908[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:12,949[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:12,951[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,952[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e4eb8dc7acfe4fcc9de6589617ab8682 2019-10-10 14:06:12,958[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:12,958[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:12,960[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fe94aefef1a94277b6c5a65e50387ebf 2019-10-10 14:06:12,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:12,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:12,979[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 830eaa387df34538b34e334b1dbc62b0 2019-10-10 14:06:13,109[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 155, fp = e4eb8dc7acfe4fcc9de6589617ab8682, data length = 186, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:06:13,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:06:13,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:06:13,212[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 250, fp = fe94aefef1a94277b6c5a65e50387ebf, data length = 1285, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 14:06:13,238[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:13,239[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 14:06:13,239[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:13,244[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw= 2019-10-10 14:06:13,246[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:13,247[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:13,247[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:13,262[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:06:13,427[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:13,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:13,441[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,089[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 1102, fp = 830eaa387df34538b34e334b1dbc62b0, data length = 159, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:06:14,089[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:14,090[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:14,090[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:14,110[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:14,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:14,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:14,333[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,342[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,342[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:26,574[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687586600:true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:26,614[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:26,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:11 2019-10-10 14:06:26,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,627[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:26,627[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:26,629[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dcda5d200d9d459e9a4855a02142ad9c 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 190, fp = dcda5d200d9d459e9a4855a02142ad9c, data length = 321, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,828[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:26,865[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:26,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,866[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:27,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:27,077[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:27,077[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:10:54,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:10:54,344[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:10:54,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:10:54,354[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:10:54,357[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 9912f60db08d4f21a840e2e0c9611028 2019-10-10 14:10:58,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:10:58,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:10:58,551[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:10:58,561[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:10:58,568[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:15 2019-10-10 14:10:58,568[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:10:59,526[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5163, fp = 9912f60db08d4f21a840e2e0c9611028, data length = 42, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:10:59,526[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 2019-10-10 14:10:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw, body length: 0 2019-10-10 14:10:59,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:15:09,634[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:15:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:15:09,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:15:09,661[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:15:09,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:15:09,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:15:09,671[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 25ba8dd177474d7c9d0f37ab5d1e8978 2019-10-10 14:15:09,812[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 135, fp = 25ba8dd177474d7c9d0f37ab5d1e8978, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:15:09,834[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:15:09,836[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:15:09,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:15:10,042[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:15:10,042[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:15:10,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:15:29,875[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:15:29,875[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:15:29,876[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:15:29,879[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:15:29,887[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:20 2019-10-10 14:15:29,888[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:20:02,094[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:20:02,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:20:02,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:20:02,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:20:02,107[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:25 2019-10-10 14:20:02,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:24:32,643[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:24:32,643[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:24:32,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:24:32,647[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:24:32,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:29 2019-10-10 14:24:32,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:25:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:25:09,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:25:09,703[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:25:09,707[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:25:09,718[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:25:09,718[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:25:09,719[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: cc6c2cc1f99448689145b2f15b31a1c4 2019-10-10 14:25:14,876[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5152, fp = cc6c2cc1f99448689145b2f15b31a1c4, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:25:14,878[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:25:14,878[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:25:14,879[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:25:14,898[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:25:14,899[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:25:14,899[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:25:15,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:25:15,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:25:15,130[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:29:05,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:29:05,034[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:34 2019-10-10 14:29:05,035[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:33:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:33:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:33:38,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:33:38,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:33:38,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:38 2019-10-10 14:33:38,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:35:09,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:35:09,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:35:09,841[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:35:09,846[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:35:09,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:35:09,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:35:09,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3157f4935312413890630a4142553eaa 2019-10-10 14:35:15,071[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5193, fp = 3157f4935312413890630a4142553eaa, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:35:15,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:35:15,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:35:15,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:35:15,096[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:35:15,097[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:35:15,097[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:35:15,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:35:15,304[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:35:15,304[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:38:10,333[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:38:10,336[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:43 2019-10-10 14:38:10,336[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:42:43,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:42:43,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:47 2019-10-10 14:42:43,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:45:09,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:45:09,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:45:09,950[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:45:09,953[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:45:09,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:45:09,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:45:09,976[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f67f88e3f9394a9191f5ca73e0041073 2019-10-10 14:45:15,264[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5284, fp = f67f88e3f9394a9191f5ca73e0041073, data length = 159, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:45:15,287[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:45:15,288[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:45:15,288[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:45:15,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:45:15,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:45:15,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:47:13,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:47:13,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:52 2019-10-10 14:47:13,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:51:46,957[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:51:46,957[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:51:46,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:51:46,961[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:51:46,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:56 2019-10-10 14:51:46,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:28,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:28,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:28,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:28,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:28,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690468267:false 2019-10-10 14:54:28,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:54:28,277[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:28,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:28,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,289[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:54:28,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:54:28,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:54:28,296[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 427a000916894283b6b7a73b10a87e9f 2019-10-10 14:54:28,305[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:54:28,306[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:54:28,307[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3fef822f89664b6fa0ad29ef7cd539b6 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,628[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690470621:true 2019-10-10 14:54:30,631[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:30,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:30,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:30,634[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:54:30,637[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:54:30,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:54:30,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:54:30,660[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b584ce0f29f54e4d881b149876842326 2019-10-10 14:54:31,413[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:31,413[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:31,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:31,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:31,440[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:31,440[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:31,447[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:31,447[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690471440:false 2019-10-10 14:54:31,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:54:31,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:31,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:31,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:31,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:54:31,460[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:31,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5155, fp = 3fef822f89664b6fa0ad29ef7cd539b6, data length = 159, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:33,491[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,506[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 427a000916894283b6b7a73b10a87e9f, data length = 186, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:54:33,512[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 2839, fp = b584ce0f29f54e4d881b149876842326, data length = 1670, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:54:33,512[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,563[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGdS$--.Fik7u8A0 4742 1570690465000 319319103700_340823199703242549.pdf 2019-10-10 14:54:33,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,569[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,569[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,576[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:54:33,576[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:54:33,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:54:33,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:54:33,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:54:33,662[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,043[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:55:10,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:55:10,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:55:10,092[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:55:10,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:55:10,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:55:10,110[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2ce82b45d9284c5fae9f8b90e77a187e 2019-10-10 14:55:10,236[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 119, fp = 2ce82b45d9284c5fae9f8b90e77a187e, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:55:10,236[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:55:10,237[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:55:10,237[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:55:10,456[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:59:01,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:59:01,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:04 2019-10-10 14:59:01,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:03:32,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:03:32,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:03:32,119[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:03:32,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:03:32,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:08 2019-10-10 15:03:32,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:05:09,677[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 15:05:10,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:05:10,204[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:05:10,208[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:05:10,212[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:05:10,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:05:10,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:05:10,238[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4314f87139334a218afe47fde32c3bad 2019-10-10 15:05:15,386[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5142, fp = 4314f87139334a218afe47fde32c3bad, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:05:15,404[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:05:15,405[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:05:15,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:05:15,596[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:05:15,603[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:05:15,603[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:03,248[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:03,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:03,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:03,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:03,261[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:03,261[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:08,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 7541ecafd227452393ed5cb651088610 2019-10-10 15:08:08,906[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 662ebd34d28345aa9e70dcf42f9aa8f0 2019-10-10 15:08:09,067[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 152, fp = 662ebd34d28345aa9e70dcf42f9aa8f0, data length = 56, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:09,073[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 62e56d08bd544a908c956314f8eaf1fe 2019-10-10 15:08:09,078[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 205, fp = 7541ecafd227452393ed5cb651088610, data length = 368, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 15:08:09,333[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 25b2ec4b38bf4144ac36b240dbba16ca 2019-10-10 15:08:09,533[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 195, fp = 25b2ec4b38bf4144ac36b240dbba16ca, data length = 132, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 15:08:10,007[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 931, fp = 62e56d08bd544a908c956314f8eaf1fe, data length = 51, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:10,014[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 426bb59ab33248a9b474210e92a66650 2019-10-10 15:08:10,184[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 166, fp = 426bb59ab33248a9b474210e92a66650, data length = 57, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:14,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 15:08:14,877[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_c226a073-7078-4077-b4f3-1cad5fe2bf42 4743 1570691294839 2019-10-10 15:08:14,879[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:14,887[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:14,891[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:14,919[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4743:Mail 2019-10-10 15:08:14,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 15:08:14,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:14,926[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 53 2019-10-10 15:08:14,931[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=53, accountId=3, itemId=4743, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 15:08:14,934[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 8d61001671f341bab12da679e867dc5f 2019-10-10 15:08:14,968[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:15,033[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:15,033[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:15,051[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:15,515[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 574, fp = 8d61001671f341bab12da679e867dc5f, data length = 264, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:08:15,566[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4743 2019-10-10 15:08:15,569[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: d8d827db2fff497da36cc5c3d52463b9 2019-10-10 15:08:16,713[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 1141, fp = d8d827db2fff497da36cc5c3d52463b9, data length = 119, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:08:16,714[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"418dc657-4ad9-4435-8cbd-e127f611c460.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 15:08:16,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:16,768[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 15:08:16,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:16,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:16,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,384[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:17,384[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,385[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,386[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:17,395[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:12 2019-10-10 15:08:17,396[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:18,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:18,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:18,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:18,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:18,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:18,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:18,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:18,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:12 2019-10-10 15:08:18,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:19,813[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691297385:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691298641:false 2019-10-10 15:08:19,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,837[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,839[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:19,856[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:19,856[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 77ba9dff49fa4617bfbf1aac3d3ad49e 2019-10-10 15:08:19,857[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:19,857[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:19,858[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 42a4c823431c4ee4a28f37c34c15b3b9 2019-10-10 15:08:20,012[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 146, fp = 77ba9dff49fa4617bfbf1aac3d3ad49e, data length = 975, thread id = 582 2019-10-10 15:08:20,013[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,013[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,013[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:20,047[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:20,047[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,047[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 15:08:20,055[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4744, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp, messageId=418dc657-4ad9-4435-8cbd-e127f611c460.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject, timeStamp=1570691295000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWMGQU--.FikBtuN, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 15:08:20,062[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 4744 1570691295000 2019-10-10 15:08:20,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8593,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,082[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570691300082, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:20,114[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,115[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,120[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:20,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:20,122[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 261, fp = 42a4c823431c4ee4a28f37c34c15b3b9, data length = 1188, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 15:08:20,164[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:20,164[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,164[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:20,176[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 4745 1570691295000 2019-10-10 15:08:20,178[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,182[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,182[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8593,"sentStatusIncrementId":128,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,184[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,186[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:20,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:20,187[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:20,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:20,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:20,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:37,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,488[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691317480:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,490[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:37,494[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:37,494[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,499[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:37,532[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,532[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,537[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:37,538[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691317533:false 2019-10-10 15:08:37,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8593,"sentStatusIncrementId":128,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8593,"sentStatusIncrementId":128,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:37,543[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b1840b0d0df24cb0aa5a0250e0bcee25 2019-10-10 15:08:37,545[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,549[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:37,575[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8593,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:37,575[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8593,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:37,577[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 6dcce9c7d5454b7d9a43e54d1d805f4a 2019-10-10 15:08:37,711[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 161, fp = b1840b0d0df24cb0aa5a0250e0bcee25, data length = 321, thread id = 616 2019-10-10 15:08:37,711[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,711[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,712[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:37,744[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 157, fp = 6dcce9c7d5454b7d9a43e54d1d805f4a, data length = 251, thread id = 612 2019-10-10 15:08:37,748[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:37,748[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,749[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8594,"sentStatusIncrementId":129,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:37,749[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,750[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,750[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:37,774[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:37,774[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 15:08:37,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,790[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8594,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:37,792[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,962[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:37,962[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:37,973[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:38,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:10:38,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:38,501[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:10:38,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:10:38,510[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691438502:true 2019-10-10 15:10:38,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:15 2019-10-10 15:10:38,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:10:38,519[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:10:38,522[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:10:38,534[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8594,"sentStatusIncrementId":129,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:10:38,534[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8594,"sentStatusIncrementId":129,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:10:38,536[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 127f04eb9b1e49288176d030345dc0b4 2019-10-10 15:10:39,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:10:39,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:39,308[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:10:39,308[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:10:39,339[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:10:39,339[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:10:39,342[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:10:39,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691439339:false 2019-10-10 15:10:39,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 15:10:39,345[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 15:10:39,346[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:15 2019-10-10 15:10:39,346[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:10:39,349[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 15:10:39,350[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:10:39,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 15:10:39,352[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:10:39,357[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:39,359[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 5d549e44f94a47c893de493a0b0083af 2019-10-10 15:10:39,365[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8594,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:10:39,365[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8594,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:10:39,367[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1e6230f5f9fe45bd88f0ec24f8396881 2019-10-10 15:10:43,718[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4345, fp = 1e6230f5f9fe45bd88f0ec24f8396881, data length = 159, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 15:10:43,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:10:43,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:43,737[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:43,737[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,737[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5352, fp = 127f04eb9b1e49288176d030345dc0b4, data length = 1585, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 15:10:43,934[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:10:43,934[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:10:43,960[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:43,960[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 15:10:43,960[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:43,980[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGOH$--.FikXXb.0 4746 1570691436000 login.html 2019-10-10 15:10:43,981[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:10:43,985[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":130,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:10:43,987[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:10:43,990[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:10:43,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:10:43,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:10:43,992[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:10:44,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:10:44,302[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:10:44,303[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:44,579[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5213, fp = 5d549e44f94a47c893de493a0b0083af, data length = 186, thread id = 594 2019-10-10 15:10:44,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 15:10:44,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 15:10:48,864[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:10:48,864[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:48,865[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:10:48,865[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:48,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:10:48,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:48,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:10:48,912[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691448901:true 2019-10-10 15:10:48,916[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:10:48,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:10:48,919[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:15 2019-10-10 15:10:48,919[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:10:48,922[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:10:48,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":130,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:10:48,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":130,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:10:48,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7c855fe0fe4443b1961ae42f1b70f0ce 2019-10-10 15:10:49,203[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 255, fp = 7c855fe0fe4443b1961ae42f1b70f0ce, data length = 321, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 15:10:49,203[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:49,203[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:10:49,204[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:10:49,237[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:49,238[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:49,238[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":131,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:10:49,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:10:49,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:49,462[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:15:10,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:15:10,302[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:15:10,308[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:15:10,310[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:15:10,320[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:15:10,320[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:15:10,322[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8414b70c2302440aba248e65a776c202 2019-10-10 15:15:10,453[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 124, fp = 8414b70c2302440aba248e65a776c202, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:15:10,454[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:15:10,454[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:15:10,454[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:15:10,475[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:15:10,476[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:15:10,476[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:15:10,679[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:15:10,679[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:15:10,689[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:15:20,500[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:15:20,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:15:20,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:15:20,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:15:20,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:20 2019-10-10 15:15:20,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:19:50,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:19:50,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:19:50,480[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:19:50,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:19:50,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:24 2019-10-10 15:19:50,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:24:20,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:24:20,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:24:20,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:24:20,979[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:24:20,988[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:29 2019-10-10 15:24:20,988[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:25:10,402[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:25:10,442[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:25:10,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:25:10,460[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:25:10,476[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:25:10,476[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:25:10,477[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 59a409a90e37444e829639381d154836 2019-10-10 15:25:15,656[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5172, fp = 59a409a90e37444e829639381d154836, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 15:25:15,657[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:25:15,657[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:25:15,657[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:25:15,677[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:25:15,678[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:25:15,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:25:15,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:25:15,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:25:15,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:28:51,312[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:28:51,312[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:28:51,313[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:28:51,316[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:28:51,323[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:33 2019-10-10 15:28:51,324[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:33:22,097[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:33:22,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:33:22,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:33:22,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:33:22,100[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:38 2019-10-10 15:33:22,100[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:35:10,540[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:35:10,582[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:35:10,589[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:35:10,592[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:35:10,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:35:10,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:35:10,611[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4a08016b46cd4572b8b84bf6a20d4ec7 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = 4a08016b46cd4572b8b84bf6a20d4ec7, data length = 159, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:35:15,798[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:35:15,799[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:35:15,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:35:15,987[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:35:15,987[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:35:16,004[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:37:54,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:37:54,275[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:37:54,275[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:37:54,279[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:37:54,286[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:42 2019-10-10 15:37:54,288[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:42:24,991[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:42:24,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:42:24,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:42:24,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:42:25,006[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:47 2019-10-10 15:42:25,007[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:45:10,678[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:45:10,726[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:45:10,733[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:45:10,738[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:45:10,749[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:45:10,749[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:45:10,750[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 099acf76d447498abecaf99bc648b9cb 2019-10-10 15:45:15,907[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5150, fp = 099acf76d447498abecaf99bc648b9cb, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 15:45:15,908[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:45:15,908[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:45:15,908[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:45:15,930[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:45:15,931[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:45:15,931[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:45:16,152[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:45:16,152[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:45:16,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:46:55,330[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:46:55,330[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:46:55,331[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:46:55,335[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:46:55,344[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:51 2019-10-10 15:46:55,344[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:51:28,126[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:51:28,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:51:28,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:51:28,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:51:28,143[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:56 2019-10-10 15:51:28,143[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:55:10,815[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:55:10,825[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:55:10,829[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:55:10,832[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:55:10,842[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:55:10,842[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:55:10,845[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bb251d7ffbac43ffbcea15c1f437b319 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5122, fp = bb251d7ffbac43ffbcea15c1f437b319, data length = 159, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:55:15,982[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:55:15,982[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:55:15,983[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:55:16,151[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:55:16,151[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:55:16,157[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:55:59,364[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:55:59,365[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:55:59,366[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:55:59,373[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:55:59,382[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:00 2019-10-10 15:55:59,382[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:00:29,931[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:00:29,931[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:00:29,931[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:00:29,933[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:00:29,936[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:05 2019-10-10 16:00:29,936[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:05:03,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:05:03,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:05:03,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:05:03,246[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:05:03,256[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:10 2019-10-10 16:05:03,256[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:05:10,923[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:05:10,963[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:05:10,969[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:05:10,972[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:05:10,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:05:10,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:05:10,988[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 63507e8dc0f54c0ba0d1e42f40f95f4b 2019-10-10 16:05:16,200[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 63507e8dc0f54c0ba0d1e42f40f95f4b, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 16:05:16,200[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:05:16,201[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:05:16,201[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:05:16,221[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:05:16,222[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:05:16,222[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:05:16,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:05:16,412[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:05:16,420[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:09:35,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:09:35,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:09:35,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:09:35,423[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:09:35,429[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:14 2019-10-10 16:09:35,430[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:14:08,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:14:08,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:14:08,421[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:14:08,423[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:14:08,427[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:19 2019-10-10 16:14:08,427[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:15:11,059[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:15:11,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:15:11,110[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:15:11,114[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:15:11,137[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:15:11,137[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:15:11,139[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: cd46d49a4a394d02b4b1eaec20ad0b28 2019-10-10 16:15:16,302[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5157, fp = cd46d49a4a394d02b4b1eaec20ad0b28, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 16:15:16,302[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:15:16,303[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:15:16,303[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:15:16,324[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:15:16,325[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:15:16,325[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:15:16,511[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:15:16,514[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:15:16,514[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:18:39,171[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:18:39,171[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:18:39,171[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:18:39,179[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:18:39,190[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:23 2019-10-10 16:18:39,190[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:19,218[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 237 2019-10-10 16:29:19,227[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-10 16:29:19,230[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570696159230 2019-10-10 16:29:19,267[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 286 2019-10-10 16:29:19,311[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570696159311 2019-10-10 16:29:19,312[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-10 16:29:19,314[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-10 16:29:19,359[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:19,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-10 16:29:19,414[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570696164413, triggerAtTime2 = 195137219, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,771[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,822[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 16:29:19,824[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-10 16:29:19,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-10 16:29:19,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-10 16:29:19,830[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:19,836[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:29:19,851[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 16:29:19,851[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-10 16:29:19,873[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:19,873[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:19,873[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:19,874[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 16:29:19,893[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:33 2019-10-10 16:29:19,899[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 16:29:19,914[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-10 16:29:19,924[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:29:20,023[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-10 16:29:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 16:29:20,025[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:20,037[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:29:20,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 16:29:20,039[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:29:20,050[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:20,051[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 16:29:20,063[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:20,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 16:29:20,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 16:29:20,075[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:29:20,128[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:29:20,128[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:29:20,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:29:20,136[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:20,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:29:20,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:29:20,150[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 92684818a86c4996a23e8e7114210582 2019-10-10 16:29:21,497[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 6dbca218b52f4deebfa5ee6c41dfb1f1 2019-10-10 16:29:21,552[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: dde07b9588d844eb9d05de0f57ddc75d 2019-10-10 16:29:22,396[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 14f2e8666a224a7aa42865f00ce52e84 2019-10-10 16:29:22,855[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 3bac2b489a9b448594ee5ff7415b38c0 2019-10-10 16:29:23,229[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 6d2829995dfd4811b1ff69f0cf1bbadf 2019-10-10 16:29:23,512[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 217a50b7d54248c99721fa16ab0e1085 2019-10-10 16:29:24,443[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周四, 10月 10, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-10 16:29:24,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-10 16:29:24,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570084164442 2019-10-10 16:29:24,446[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 16:29:24,446[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570688964442, nextAlarmTime = 1570775364442, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 16:29:24,446[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-10 16:29:24,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570775364442 周五, 10月 11, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,452[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,688[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-10 16:29:24,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:180) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 16:29:24,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:24,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:29:25,000[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,015[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:25,076[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 16:29:25,077[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:468) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 16:29:25,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:29:25,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:29:25,082[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,085[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:59 2019-10-10 16:29:25,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:25,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:25,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,101[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:25,256[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c6e58a5317174291a886101f8a4284b6 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,262[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,264[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:25,264[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,264[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,343[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5148, fp = 92684818a86c4996a23e8e7114210582, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 16:29:25,343[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,343[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:29:25,344[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,349[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 3791, fp = dde07b9588d844eb9d05de0f57ddc75d, data length = 55, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,351[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 28fa595ef1ac412387a54238431ed814 2019-10-10 16:29:25,363[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:29:25,364[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:29:25,368[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 1851, fp = 217a50b7d54248c99721fa16ab0e1085, data length = 215, thread id = 673 2019-10-10 16:29:25,378[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 2980, fp = 14f2e8666a224a7aa42865f00ce52e84, data length = 304, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 16:29:25,395[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 2164, fp = 6d2829995dfd4811b1ff69f0cf1bbadf, data length = 215, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 16:29:25,398[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 2541, fp = 3bac2b489a9b448594ee5ff7415b38c0, data length = 215, thread id = 695 2019-10-10 16:29:25,446[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 187, fp = c6e58a5317174291a886101f8a4284b6, data length = 215, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 16:29:25,526[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 163, fp = 28fa595ef1ac412387a54238431ed814, data length = 57, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,530[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 732232115b8c4aa8943ab0e86b46e638 2019-10-10 16:29:25,548[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:29:25,549[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:29:25,733[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 193, fp = 732232115b8c4aa8943ab0e86b46e638, data length = 58, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,739[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e524f79b1c534c92a59f713d79cc444d 2019-10-10 16:29:25,946[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 196, fp = e524f79b1c534c92a59f713d79cc444d, data length = 56, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,951[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 9d05ea768851499b965b98ddef5eb6b0 2019-10-10 16:29:26,149[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 187, fp = 9d05ea768851499b965b98ddef5eb6b0, data length = 57, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:26,157[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: fbb022f8efaa4e7ab1deb8202e197fb6 2019-10-10 16:29:26,367[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 201, fp = fbb022f8efaa4e7ab1deb8202e197fb6, data length = 57, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:26,813[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5310, fp = 6dbca218b52f4deebfa5ee6c41dfb1f1, data length = 604, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 16:30:10,481[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 3e3e102a98dc4e76a057d60e3cb0bdd6 2019-10-10 16:30:10,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,529[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-10 16:30:10,529[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-10 16:30:10,554[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,554[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,554[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-10 16:30:10,557[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 5eab13e058a140c4a60e191c91accadf 2019-10-10 16:30:10,560[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bd61d9caa9e742a9890798cd427cf37c 2019-10-10 16:30:10,563[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c45c6101049840abb54c37120e8a0ae9 2019-10-10 16:30:10,566[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 16:30:10,578[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 96, fp = 3e3e102a98dc4e76a057d60e3cb0bdd6, data length = 292, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 16:30:10,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,691[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: cb8c774d043649fe8224313eb789c6c9 2019-10-10 16:30:10,698[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 121, fp = bd61d9caa9e742a9890798cd427cf37c, data length = 119, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:30:10,707[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,707[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-10 16:30:10,707[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,708[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,708[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 138, fp = c45c6101049840abb54c37120e8a0ae9, data length = 445, thread id = 667 2019-10-10 16:30:10,708[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,791[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-10 16:30:10,811[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 118, fp = cb8c774d043649fe8224313eb789c6c9, data length = 349, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 16:30:10,828[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 7bab510da8b34e0db0396da347832269 2019-10-10 16:30:10,897[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 326, fp = 5eab13e058a140c4a60e191c91accadf, data length = 76, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 16:30:10,897[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8596_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 16:30:10,956[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 126, fp = 7bab510da8b34e0db0396da347832269, data length = 41, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 16:30:10,987[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-10 16:30:10,987[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,988[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,988[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,988[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,989[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,993[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,993[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:11,075[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-10 16:30:11,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,124[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,124[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:30:11,125[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 16:30:11,125[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@499fe77 2019-10-10 16:30:11,126[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{823cae4 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-10 16:30:11,126[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-10 16:30:11,166[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 16:30:11,168[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-10 16:30:11,274[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 16:30:11,275[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 16:30:11,275[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: cb7375ba3a9249b69217c452719f37b1 2019-10-10 16:30:11,275[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 16:30:11,390[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 114, fp = cb7375ba3a9249b69217c452719f37b1, data length = 41, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:30:11,516[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: a5998bb25b6e481f8352bb8573783624 2019-10-10 16:30:11,597[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,597[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,598[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,598[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,611[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 93, fp = a5998bb25b6e481f8352bb8573783624, data length = 28, thread id = 677 2019-10-10 16:30:11,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,658[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:30:11,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 16:30:11,661[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 16:30:11,661[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 16:30:11,664[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 371a358baf3d46dcb77dcfc41d8ace2c 2019-10-10 16:30:11,667[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 16:30:11,668[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 16:30:11,669[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ec6694c919954f638d6f650be73ae1c9 2019-10-10 16:30:11,767[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 90, fp = ec6694c919954f638d6f650be73ae1c9, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 16:30:11,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:30:11,768[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:30:11,768[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,768[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:30:11,777[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:30:11,828[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 159, fp = 371a358baf3d46dcb77dcfc41d8ace2c, data length = 186, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 16:30:11,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 16:30:11,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,853[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 16:30:11,854[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,855[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 45d82a01c3934bc992aa69f1e81ad023 2019-10-10 16:30:11,855[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 9af22dca26c7483ca89318219cbb832a 2019-10-10 16:30:11,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:30:11,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:30:11,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:30:11,984[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 128, fp = 45d82a01c3934bc992aa69f1e81ad023, data length = 119, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:30:12,127[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 271, fp = 9af22dca26c7483ca89318219cbb832a, data length = 76, thread id = 673 2019-10-10 16:30:12,127[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8596_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 16:30:14,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 16:30:14,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:30:14,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:30:18,632[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 86e6fdcd97b94be89388aa8a5a8c1007 2019-10-10 16:30:18,853[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 213, fp = 86e6fdcd97b94be89388aa8a5a8c1007, data length = 304, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 16:30:18,863[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 42ac7022fb2746439fa94ab7335d1877 2019-10-10 16:30:19,051[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: b7073c5a84bf47cb8b0b19744337846e 2019-10-10 16:30:19,055[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 189, fp = 42ac7022fb2746439fa94ab7335d1877, data length = 61, thread id = 749 2019-10-10 16:30:19,209[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 152, fp = b7073c5a84bf47cb8b0b19744337846e, data length = 215, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 16:33:56,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:33:56,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:33:56,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:33:56,071[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:33:56,073[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:38 2019-10-10 16:33:56,073[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:38:27,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:38:27,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:38:27,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:38:28,000[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:38:28,007[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:43 2019-10-10 16:38:28,007[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:39:20,033[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:39:20,065[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:39:20,069[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:39:20,071[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:39:20,083[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:39:20,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:39:20,086[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 61d0df9690ed4187ba4c66e18b2e7cdf 2019-10-10 16:39:25,270[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5176, fp = 61d0df9690ed4187ba4c66e18b2e7cdf, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 16:39:25,270[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:39:25,270[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:39:25,271[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:39:25,292[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:39:25,293[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:39:25,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:39:25,516[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:39:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:39:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:43:00,434[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:43:00,435[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:43:00,436[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:43:00,439[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:43:00,447[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:48 2019-10-10 16:43:00,448[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:46:39,326[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:46:39,326[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:46:39,327[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:46:39,328[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:46:39,361[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:46:39,361[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:46:39,374[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:46:39,375[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697199370:false 2019-10-10 16:46:39,376[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 16:46:39,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:51 2019-10-10 16:46:39,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:46:39,385[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:46:39,387[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:46:39,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:46:39,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:46:39,400[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ce18652be92f493a9dd9565679a65252 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5179, fp = ce18652be92f493a9dd9565679a65252, data length = 989, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:46:44,614[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:46:44,614[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Test snippet:null 2019-10-10 16:46:44,614[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 16:46:44,622[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4747, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMF-H$--.FioJUJ-, messageId=ca702b11-90a6-4399-a5eb-5e7c455889c3.test@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=test@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Test, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=文本文件, timeStamp=1570697196000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWMF-H--.FilBhsn, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 16:46:44,625[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMF-H$--.FioJUJ- 4747 1570697196000 文本文件 2019-10-10 16:46:44,629[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:46:44,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:46:44,658[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570697204658, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-10 16:46:44,699[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:46:44,702[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:46:44,707[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:46:44,712[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:46:44,713[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 16:46:44,713[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:46:44,798[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:46:44,798[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:46:44,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:18,340[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 16:47:19,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncCareOrdersCommand:wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:47:19,850[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:19,854[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 16:47:19,864[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mbox/profile, http link fp: 5f8e3f7321004fdf816b5ff88ddc4456 2019-10-10 16:47:19,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 16:47:19,872[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: f27fd041b2c543f7ac655d639621e847 2019-10-10 16:47:19,886[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 16:47:19,888[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9cd1f9d2bd4d4ed6a5098e1df7162035 2019-10-10 16:47:19,968[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mbox/profile spend time: 97, fp = 5f8e3f7321004fdf816b5ff88ddc4456, data length = 157, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:47:19,968[?-?-?] SyncCareOrdersTask getCareOrderResult success: CareOrderResult: [{objectId: 2, type: folder}, {objectId: 1, type: tag}, {objectId: 2, type: tag}, {objectId: null, type: unread}] 2019-10-10 16:47:19,983[?-?-?] MailboxDatasourceImpl update count: 18 2019-10-10 16:47:19,990[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service by context changed! 2019-10-10 16:47:19,992[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:20,002[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:47:20,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 16:47:20,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:47:20,006[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 116, fp = 9cd1f9d2bd4d4ed6a5098e1df7162035, data length = 119, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 16:47:20,017[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:47:20,017[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:47:20,018[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-10 16:47:20,018[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:47:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:47:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:47:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:47:20,025[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.notifyPushContextChanged(SourceFile:236) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.a(SourceFile:48) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$1.onChanged(SourceFile:64) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.datasource.FrameworkDatasourceCenter.postContentChanged(SourceFile:55) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.datasource.a.a(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.datasource.a.h.a(SourceFile:1232) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.f$1.a(SourceFile:46) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.f$1.onSuccess(SourceFile:40) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:651) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.MailServiceImpl.getCareOrderResult(SourceFile:650) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.f.execute(SourceFile:68) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:47:20,029[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:52 2019-10-10 16:47:20,031[?-?-?] LabelDatasourceImpl addDefaultTagForAccount 2019-10-10 16:47:20,035[?-?-?] LabelDatasourceImpl update count: 1 2019-10-10 16:47:20,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 229, fp = f27fd041b2c543f7ac655d639621e847, data length = 76, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:47:20,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8597_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 16:47:21,898[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 16:47:21,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 16:47:21,924[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:21,943[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 16:47:21,943[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 16:47:21,944[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e948674db60a432ebd748b0db212f556 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 98, fp = e948674db60a432ebd748b0db212f556, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:22,057[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:22,085[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MailDetailFragmentEx{c6db04a #1 id=0x7f0f020a android:switcher:2131689994:2} 2019-10-10 16:47:22,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: fab57b9d7db746aaa3e0740f75665482 2019-10-10 16:47:22,131[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplchangeMailReadStatus mailServerIds[Ljava.lang.String;@7002977 2019-10-10 16:47:22,151[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changeMailReadStatus 1 local mails 2019-10-10 16:47:22,156[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment loadMailDetailFromLocal 2019-10-10 16:47:22,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:47:22,188[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ChangeReadStatusCommand:3 2019-10-10 16:47:22,189[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 16:47:22,189[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 16:47:22,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 54 2019-10-10 16:47:22,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK execute MailChangeReadStatusTask 2019-10-10 16:47:22,195[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK totalSize 1, currentPosition: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:22,203[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 5600e75c303b4f7ba6b55f087d4deef4 2019-10-10 16:47:22,218[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:47:22,218[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:47:22,221[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:22,232[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment loadMailDetailFromLocal successed~! 2019-10-10 16:47:22,240[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = v1/mail/scanvirus, http link fp: c2b2084174bc4bc3b4c986b91d27014d 2019-10-10 16:47:22,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 71185064c8a2420fab901f456ad1a55a 2019-10-10 16:47:22,266[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 156, fp = fab57b9d7db746aaa3e0740f75665482, data length = 53, thread id = 754 2019-10-10 16:47:22,358[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = v1/mail/scanvirus spend time: 112, fp = c2b2084174bc4bc3b4c986b91d27014d, data length = 99, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:47:22,390[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 182, fp = 5600e75c303b4f7ba6b55f087d4deef4, data length = 56, thread id = 677 2019-10-10 16:47:22,394[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mCurrentCount 1 2019-10-10 16:47:22,394[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 16:47:22,793[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 535, fp = 71185064c8a2420fab901f456ad1a55a, data length = 42, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 16:47:22,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWMF-H$--.FioJUJ- 2019-10-10 16:47:22,875[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment updateBodyInUIFromPreScale 2019-10-10 16:47:22,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:47:23,048[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:47:23,048[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:47:23,053[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:23,106[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment load mail onLoadFinish, messgeID:4747 loading spend time:231 2019-10-10 16:47:23,120[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment load mail onLoadFinish, messgeID:4747 loading spend time:245 2019-10-10 16:47:24,798[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 16:47:24,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 16:47:24,944[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:47:24,944[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:47:25,172[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,176[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:52 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:47:25,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:47:25,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"a577da5b-f9f4-49d7-a12e-4314a6a77ee4"} 2019-10-10 16:47:25,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"a577da5b-f9f4-49d7-a12e-4314a6a77ee4"} 2019-10-10 16:47:25,256[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697245242:false 2019-10-10 16:47:25,257[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 16:47:25,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:47:25,269[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:25,273[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:47:25,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:52 2019-10-10 16:47:25,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:47:25,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:47:25,289[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 32c34566ddc949da9b27072d5f5fc00b 2019-10-10 16:47:25,444[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 145, fp = 32c34566ddc949da9b27072d5f5fc00b, data length = 251, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 16:47:25,444[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,444[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:47:25,445[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:47:25,472[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:47:25,472[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 16:47:25,483[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,484[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8598,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:47:25,486[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:47:25,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:47:25,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:26,889[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with MailPreviewDocCommand:339 2019-10-10 16:47:26,918[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /preview/auth, http link fp: 67b76f5d2d854bd28c45b73a1c3e80d3 2019-10-10 16:47:29,877[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 974984d00d044d43b8a3f2e29fb8314b 2019-10-10 16:47:30,235[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 354, fp = 974984d00d044d43b8a3f2e29fb8314b, data length = 98, thread id = 667 2019-10-10 16:47:30,240[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Expected attachment length: 98, attachmentId: 339 2019-10-10 16:47:30,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Attachment load reached EOF, totalRead: 98 2019-10-10 16:47:32,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /preview/auth spend time: 5901, fp = 67b76f5d2d854bd28c45b73a1c3e80d3, data length = 1690, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 16:47:34,501[?-?-?] CommonWebviewActivity url = https/alimei-preview./preview3/imm/index.html?url=https/alimei-preview./preview3/oss/24977fa8d64554f957b0f1abc9711721324260ce64ac0e9654d6ae869d25e1e1dd714527b8bf15e9b46ce7fd133e002b0dca6a6a2869d8e0ca2f6d80e57d11c9/0ef069d812847e395c7b598a21860b70c1a663ef65bccfa3658784c17f3f6b4038e1eab555390252f222830f8c85a35659c0f9b3faf0ea90902f7fc144288412.txt =STS.NMoY35aW5coEQzb3Jzj8LAGcG =21HjVf3LjoyeYdcD2xygr14j64PaZotsQcbV8jYdvQ1Y =CAISzQR1q6Ft5B2yfSjIr47aEomBjIgU1K2uU1zT10ovZrdgroLIpTz2IHBLenFuCegcsfk1lGpR7fwZlqZ6T55ATE3AKNNq44pW%2FBz5vHA2dH%2Fwv9I%2Bk5SANTW593WZtZaghY6bIfrZfvCyER%2Bm8gZ43br9cxi7QlWhKufnoJV7b9MRLG7aCD1dH4V5KxdFos0XPmerhpzPVCTnmW3NFkFllxNhgGdkk8SFz9ab9wDVgS8soI3GzY36OcqjdNI%2BfsU9Ad6x3el%2Fd66EyDRd9RlH6%2BJ3iakB%2FirbpsyBREFL7guHPvWPtdp0N0gjOvllRKBN%2FPSiyaAl5uKCytv9kxgUNOteAnuGHd%2F6mZCeRLn3bt00K%2BryMCzAg47SapWrug50PyMXbl5HItd4JnMvUEBxEG7QeqWpoQ3HMw3%2FFaOIj686iMEuwg2wp9DSK1OGHbzH2HxIZM4wP05wPBdM0zLtIvcLLlNAKgpsVvHNQIsrMkFS%2Bfqy7VGNW3Yxk3oItaCvN%2FqM4%2FBBMY%2BgBpkf2NRDP5lI7TYgRF%2F5Qunw1xdLJDBuGOlYi6ezM8Pns%2B%2BImeiaa7ObV6tW4g8HKz6L9XDdEitefSahu9R4NATFqs%2BJwv3GqJ1pHlMj74EHXFnff4ljpAU6v%2FHiv0jKqqn%2FQmztvEhAo4GCo9ERshE6Iqn607LO5wSz5iLAPfML%2F%2B7MQ3BqTBiNfHh0%2FeufnHpvpWpawz7qY0hPsw7OiDzgJpRAiKeRunJBB79JlPrZRiin43l4FM6T5LIGSXb87HCy1nbVGoABbCar3qiJuL9fu5olREZLIFPmlDBrG4eTwCnsZCi9nLieA6KtbS7uWz8fqd1MKvrKOuyQSR4cFD8yzxiV2aUJsOq9RiAv%2Ffu44zBeNvwD%2Fh0la%2BtB1KikXiHndTSSHIStY352W1H40ZIEoyR5LVh4PmgUqDFIT0P5Pztm4ihQJ2A%3D =oss-cn-hangzhou =alimail-preview-imm-output =1 =alimei-preview. 2019-10-10 16:48:25,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:48:25,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:48:25,250[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:48:25,250[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:25,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:25,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697305274:false 2019-10-10 16:48:25,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 16:48:25,279[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:48:25,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:53 2019-10-10 16:48:25,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,283[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:48:25,285[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:48:25,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8598,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:48:25,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8598,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:48:25,296[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 08bfdb693c87482f90ba1cca604d8994 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 567, fp = 08bfdb693c87482f90ba1cca604d8994, data length = 1373, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:48:25,891[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:48:25,891[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LI YUE ZHE snippet:null 2019-10-10 16:48:25,891[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 16:48:25,895[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4748, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMEyd$--.Fio8wLe, messageId=56e944ae-419a-4a53-9283-46fa79667735.lyz@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=lyz@lbx.dev, alias=LI YUE ZHE, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=文本文件, timeStamp=1570697302000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWMEyd--.FijNoF7, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 16:48:25,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMEyd$--.Fio8wLe 4748 1570697302000 文本文件 2019-10-10 16:48:25,907[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,907[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8599,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:48:25,909[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570697305909, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570697204658 2019-10-10 16:48:25,932[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:48:25,934[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:48:25,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:48:25,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:48:25,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 16:48:25,947[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:48:26,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:48:26,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:48:26,062[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:43,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:43,126[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:48:43,127[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697323122:false 2019-10-10 16:48:43,127[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 16:48:43,132[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:53 2019-10-10 16:48:43,133[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:48:43,137[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:48:43,147[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8599,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:48:43,147[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8599,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:48:43,153[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 53326b36c3124b96a6c9f03f3fdeb29f 2019-10-10 16:48:43,306[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 146, fp = 53326b36c3124b96a6c9f03f3fdeb29f, data length = 251, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 16:48:43,307[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,307[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:48:43,307[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:48:43,340[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:48:43,340[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 16:48:43,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:48:43,352[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:48:43,510[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:48:43,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:48:43,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:49:20,126[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:49:20,162[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:49:20,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:49:20,172[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:49:20,186[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:49:20,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:49:20,189[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 31883eeea3f24122990135cdb5258095 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = 31883eeea3f24122990135cdb5258095, data length = 159, thread id = 695 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:49:20,341[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:49:20,341[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:49:20,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:49:20,556[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:49:20,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:49:20,562[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:53:13,262[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:53:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:53:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:53:13,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:53:13,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:58 2019-10-10 16:53:13,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:57:43,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:57:43,829[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:57:43,829[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:57:43,833[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:57:43,837[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:02 2019-10-10 16:57:43,837[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:59:20,162[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:59:20,205[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:59:20,210[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:59:20,213[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:59:20,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:59:20,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:59:20,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bb7d42dc80f04bfb98ac15c76e818fc1 2019-10-10 16:59:25,408[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5168, fp = bb7d42dc80f04bfb98ac15c76e818fc1, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 16:59:25,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:59:25,409[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:59:25,409[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:59:25,430[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:59:25,431[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:59:25,431[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:59:25,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:59:25,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:59:25,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:02:14,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:02:14,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:02:14,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:02:14,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:02:14,086[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:07 2019-10-10 17:02:14,086[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:06:45,460[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:06:45,460[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:06:45,461[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:06:45,464[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:06:45,473[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:11 2019-10-10 17:06:45,473[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:09:20,296[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:09:20,324[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:09:20,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:09:20,342[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:09:20,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:09:20,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:09:20,374[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d032dba7fc1a449cb845fc1876a9aa9d 2019-10-10 17:09:25,540[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5159, fp = d032dba7fc1a449cb845fc1876a9aa9d, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 17:09:25,541[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:09:25,541[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:09:25,541[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:09:25,563[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:09:25,563[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:09:25,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:09:25,751[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:09:25,753[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:09:25,753[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:11:16,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:11:16,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:11:16,194[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:11:16,198[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:11:16,206[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:16 2019-10-10 17:11:16,206[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:15:47,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:15:47,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:15:47,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:15:47,765[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:15:47,772[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:20 2019-10-10 17:15:47,772[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:19:20,423[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:19:20,460[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:19:20,469[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:19:20,472[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:19:20,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:19:20,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:19:20,494[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: de0ebf38f97f4d3bba92c0dbf17c6995 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = de0ebf38f97f4d3bba92c0dbf17c6995, data length = 159, thread id = 673 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:19:25,679[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:19:25,680[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:19:25,680[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:19:25,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:19:25,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:19:25,879[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:20:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:20:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:20:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:20:20,737[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:20:20,739[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:25 2019-10-10 17:20:20,739[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:21:40,738[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:21:40,738[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:21:40,738[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:21:40,739[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:21:40,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 17:21:40,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:21:40,769[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:21:40,769[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570699300764:false 2019-10-10 17:21:40,772[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 17:21:40,776[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:26 2019-10-10 17:21:40,776[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:21:40,780[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:21:40,782[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:21:40,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:21:40,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:21:40,796[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 66aa34ae55784e59bf93ae11ab4935c0 2019-10-10 17:21:41,071[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 265, fp = 66aa34ae55784e59bf93ae11ab4935c0, data length = 1847, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 17:21:41,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:21:41,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:21:41,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 17:21:41,109[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:21:41,109[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2 2019-10-10 17:21:41,109[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 17:21:41,115[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 17:21:41,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH 4749 1570699297000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 17:21:41,132[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:21:41,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8601,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:21:41,134[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570699301134, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570697305909 2019-10-10 17:21:41,162[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 17:21:41,163[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:21:41,166[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:21:41,168[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 17:21:41,168[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 17:21:41,168[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 17:21:41,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:21:41,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:21:41,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:22:28,763[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:22:28,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:22:28,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:22:28,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:22:28,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 17:22:28,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:22:28,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:22:28,804[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570699348800:false 2019-10-10 17:22:28,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 17:22:28,808[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:27 2019-10-10 17:22:28,809[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:22:28,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:22:28,821[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:22:28,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8601,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:22:28,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8601,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:22:28,837[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6ddf77bc43b4078a7e1d441c7e61e5d 2019-10-10 17:22:28,993[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 146, fp = f6ddf77bc43b4078a7e1d441c7e61e5d, data length = 1535, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 17:22:28,994[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:22:28,994[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:22:28,994[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 17:22:29,029[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:22:29,029[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2 2019-10-10 17:22:29,029[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 17:22:29,032[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 17:22:29,040[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570699349040, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570699301134 2019-10-10 17:22:29,044[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV 4750 1570699345000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK 2019-10-10 17:22:29,056[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:22:29,056[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:22:29,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 17:22:29,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:22:29,064[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:22:29,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 17:22:29,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 17:22:29,065[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 17:22:29,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:22:29,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:22:29,201[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:26:58,897[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:26:58,898[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:26:58,898[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:26:58,902[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:26:58,915[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:31 2019-10-10 17:26:58,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:29:20,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 17:29:20,560[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:29:20,604[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:29:20,613[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:29:20,621[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:29:20,643[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:29:20,643[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:29:20,647[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fecf893291684d26b423cbca705e41eb 2019-10-10 17:29:25,818[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5163, fp = fecf893291684d26b423cbca705e41eb, data length = 159, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 17:29:25,818[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:29:25,819[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:29:25,819[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:29:25,841[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:29:25,842[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:29:25,842[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:29:26,034[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:29:26,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:29:26,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:31:29,646[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:31:29,646[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:31:29,647[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:31:29,651[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:31:29,659[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:36 2019-10-10 17:31:29,659[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:35:59,984[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:35:59,985[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:35:59,985[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:35:59,988[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:35:59,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:40 2019-10-10 17:35:59,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:39:20,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:39:20,724[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:39:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:39:20,733[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:39:20,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:39:20,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:39:20,747[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bda0f1f10ba34e3a9d7cc4c4461b3efc 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 15161, fp = bda0f1f10ba34e3a9d7cc4c4461b3efc, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:39:35,945[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:39:35,946[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:39:35,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:39:36,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:39:36,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:39:36,150[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:40:30,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:40:30,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:40:30,939[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:40:30,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:40:30,951[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:45 2019-10-10 17:40:30,952[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:45:03,939[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:45:03,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:45:03,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:45:03,947[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:45:03,954[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:50 2019-10-10 17:45:03,954[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:49:20,824[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:49:20,864[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:49:20,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:49:20,874[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:49:20,893[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:49:20,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:49:20,896[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 07591fabd7654bf39b3693ea8a4654f7 2019-10-10 17:49:26,067[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5165, fp = 07591fabd7654bf39b3693ea8a4654f7, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 17:49:26,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:49:26,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:49:26,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:49:26,085[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:49:26,086[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:49:26,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:49:26,290[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:49:26,290[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:49:26,307[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:49:36,842[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:49:36,842[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:49:36,842[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:49:36,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:49:36,857[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:54 2019-10-10 17:49:36,858[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:54:08,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:54:08,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:54:08,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:54:08,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:54:08,112[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:59 2019-10-10 17:54:08,112[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:58:40,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:58:40,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:58:40,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:58:40,697[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:58:40,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:03 2019-10-10 17:58:40,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:59:20,960[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:59:21,001[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:59:21,008[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:59:21,011[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:59:21,027[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:59:21,027[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:59:21,030[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 010396a64589401da3984dd20fe6728e 2019-10-10 17:59:26,242[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 010396a64589401da3984dd20fe6728e, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 17:59:26,242[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:59:26,242[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:59:26,243[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:59:26,275[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:59:26,276[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:59:26,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:59:26,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:59:26,497[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:59:26,497[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:03:11,028[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:03:11,028[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:03:11,028[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:03:11,033[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:03:11,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:08 2019-10-10 18:03:11,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:07:41,777[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:07:41,777[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:07:41,777[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:07:41,781[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:07:41,789[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:12 2019-10-10 18:07:41,789[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:09:21,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:09:21,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:09:21,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:09:21,142[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:09:21,161[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:09:21,162[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:09:21,163[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d5ac235186024f8497f29bcdd80c73e2 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5199, fp = d5ac235186024f8497f29bcdd80c73e2, data length = 159, thread id = 677 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:09:26,396[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:09:26,397[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:09:26,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:09:26,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:09:26,595[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:09:26,596[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:12:12,730[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:12:12,730[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:12:12,730[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:12:12,736[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:12:12,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:17 2019-10-10 18:12:12,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:12:34,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:12:34,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:12:34,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:12:34,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:12:34,684[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:12:34,685[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570702354679:false 2019-10-10 18:12:34,686[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:12:34,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:17 2019-10-10 18:12:34,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,694[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:12:34,698[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:12:34,720[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:12:34,720[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:12:34,722[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fb489b57d19049e8981977357e50a7d6 2019-10-10 18:12:34,894[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 162, fp = fb489b57d19049e8981977357e50a7d6, data length = 1552, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 18:12:34,895[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,896[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:12:34,896[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:12:34,932[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:12:34,932[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-10 18:12:34,932[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:12:34,938[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:12:34,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe 4751 1570702351000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-10 18:12:34,957[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,957[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8603,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:12:34,959[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570702354959, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570699349040 2019-10-10 18:12:34,973[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:12:34,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:12:34,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:12:34,979[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:12:34,979[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:12:34,979[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:12:35,099[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:12:35,099[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:12:35,104[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:16:33,648[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:16:33,648[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:16:33,648[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:16:33,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:16:33,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:16:33,679[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:16:33,684[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:16:33,687[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570702593679:false 2019-10-10 18:16:33,688[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:16:33,691[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:21 2019-10-10 18:16:33,691[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:16:33,693[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:16:33,697[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:16:33,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8603,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:16:33,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8603,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:16:33,712[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bc6ebf98d3174a96b9d53aeb26397bd9 2019-10-10 18:16:38,928[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5206, fp = bc6ebf98d3174a96b9d53aeb26397bd9, data length = 1448, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 18:16:38,929[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:16:38,929[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:16:38,929[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:16:38,967[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:16:38,967[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3 2019-10-10 18:16:38,967[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:16:38,979[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:16:38,984[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8 4752 1570702590000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK 2019-10-10 18:16:38,997[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:16:38,998[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8604,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:16:38,999[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570702598999, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570702354959 2019-10-10 18:16:39,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:16:39,020[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:16:39,023[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:16:39,025[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:16:39,025[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:16:39,026[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:16:39,147[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:16:39,155[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:16:39,155[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:17:04,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:17:04,408[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:17:04,409[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570702624400:false 2019-10-10 18:17:04,409[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:17:04,410[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:21 2019-10-10 18:17:04,410[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,425[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:17:04,430[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:17:04,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8604,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:17:04,455[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8604,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:17:04,458[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ce884f92d00140b380638432f837d83a 2019-10-10 18:17:04,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 171, fp = ce884f92d00140b380638432f837d83a, data length = 1760, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 18:17:04,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,640[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:17:04,640[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:17:04,680[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:17:04,680[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3 2019-10-10 18:17:04,680[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:17:04,688[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4753, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T, messageId=20191010101659.006762@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570702621000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:17:04,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T 4753 1570702621000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 18:17:04,703[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,703[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:17:04,706[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570702624706, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570702598999 2019-10-10 18:17:04,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:17:04,723[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:17:04,728[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:17:04,730[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:17:04,730[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:17:04,730[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:17:04,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:17:04,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:17:04,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:19:21,233[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:19:21,269[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:19:21,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:19:21,284[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:19:21,303[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:19:21,303[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:19:21,305[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ae622d379d064068b767f37fee701478 2019-10-10 18:19:21,434[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 123, fp = ae622d379d064068b767f37fee701478, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 18:19:21,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:19:21,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:19:21,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:19:21,470[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:19:21,471[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:19:21,471[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:19:21,694[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:19:21,702[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:19:21,702[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:21:35,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:21:35,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:21:35,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:21:35,742[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:21:35,749[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:26 2019-10-10 18:21:35,749[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:04,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:04,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:04,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:04,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:04,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:04,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:04,270[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703104262:false 2019-10-10 18:25:04,271[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:25:04,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:04,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:29 2019-10-10 18:25:04,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:04,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:04,283[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:04,301[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:04,302[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:04,303[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 293ff158ccbd440ba59e092e93eb8d7f 2019-10-10 18:25:09,508[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5194, fp = 293ff158ccbd440ba59e092e93eb8d7f, data length = 1714, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 18:25:09,508[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:09,509[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:09,509[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:09,547[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:09,548[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9 2019-10-10 18:25:09,548[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:25:09,557[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4753, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T, messageId=20191010101659.006762@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570702621000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4754, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDY0$--.FiqlHS2, messageId=20191010102458.007894@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570703101000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:25:09,567[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDY0$--.FiqlHS2 4754 1570703101000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 18:25:09,573[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:09,574[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8606,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:09,576[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570703109576, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570702624706 2019-10-10 18:25:09,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:09,594[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:09,597[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:09,599[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:25:09,599[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:25:09,599[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:25:09,712[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:09,712[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:25:09,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:48,047[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:48,047[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:48,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:48,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:48,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:48,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:48,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703148079:false 2019-10-10 18:25:48,087[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:25:48,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:30 2019-10-10 18:25:48,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,094[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:48,097[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:48,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8606,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:48,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8606,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:48,115[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 282d1f9e4b7241eb9f4d2ec5eb8a6799 2019-10-10 18:25:48,290[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 165, fp = 282d1f9e4b7241eb9f4d2ec5eb8a6799, data length = 1402, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 18:25:48,291[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,291[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:48,291[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:48,334[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:48,334[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9 2019-10-10 18:25:48,334[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:25:48,344[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4753, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T, messageId=20191010101659.006762@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570702621000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4754, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDY0$--.FiqlHS2, messageId=20191010102458.007894@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570703101000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4755, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDXK$--.FiqHfPi, messageId=20191010102543.030744@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570703145000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:25:48,357[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570703148357, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570703109576 2019-10-10 18:25:48,363[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDXK$--.FiqHfPi 4755 1570703145000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK 2019-10-10 18:25:48,369[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8607,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:48,376[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:48,376[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:48,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:48,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:25:48,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:25:48,380[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:25:48,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:48,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:48,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:25:50,504[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:50,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:50,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:50,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:50,523[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,523[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:50,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703150523:false 2019-10-10 18:25:50,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 18:25:50,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:50,537[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:30 2019-10-10 18:25:50,538[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:50,542[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:50,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8607,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:50,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8607,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:50,557[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 412700269311497b8546003aeb31f0e9 2019-10-10 18:25:50,727[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 164, fp = 412700269311497b8546003aeb31f0e9, data length = 251, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 18:25:50,727[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,728[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:50,728[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:50,761[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:50,761[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 18:25:50,773[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,773[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8608,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:50,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:50,945[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:50,945[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:25:50,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:53,576[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:53,576[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:53,577[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:53,577[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:53,601[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,601[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:53,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:53,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703153602:false 2019-10-10 18:25:53,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 18:25:53,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:30 2019-10-10 18:25:53,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,618[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:53,622[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:53,642[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8608,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:53,643[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8608,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:53,645[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2d51e898e9c54a9ebd4c8d7cb93e4d69 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 145, fp = 2d51e898e9c54a9ebd4c8d7cb93e4d69, data length = 251, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:53,826[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:53,826[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 18:25:53,841[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,841[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:53,852[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:54,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:54,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:54,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:29:21,296[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:29:21,326[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:29:21,334[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:29:21,347[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:29:21,367[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:29:21,367[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:29:21,369[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 19ec466fd2174b52817530c1226b7b96 2019-10-10 18:29:21,513[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = 19ec466fd2174b52817530c1226b7b96, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 18:29:21,514[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:29:21,514[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:29:21,514[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:29:21,544[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:29:21,544[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:29:21,544[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:29:21,756[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:29:21,758[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:29:21,758[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:30:26,578[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:30:26,578[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:30:26,579[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:30:26,581[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:30:26,588[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:35 2019-10-10 18:30:26,588[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:34:57,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:34:57,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:34:57,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:34:57,534[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:34:57,542[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:39 2019-10-10 18:34:57,542[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:39:21,425[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:39:21,466[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:39:21,475[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:39:21,480[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:39:21,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:39:21,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:39:21,497[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 791b7c205c3d48d49efbdb3a279d5a59 2019-10-10 18:39:26,664[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = 791b7c205c3d48d49efbdb3a279d5a59, data length = 159, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 18:39:26,664[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:39:26,665[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:39:26,665[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:39:26,685[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:39:26,686[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:39:26,686[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:39:26,914[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:39:26,924[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:39:26,924[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:39:29,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:39:29,918[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:39:29,918[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:39:29,923[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:39:29,933[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:44 2019-10-10 18:39:29,933[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:44:02,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:44:02,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:44:02,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:44:02,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:44:02,522[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:49 2019-10-10 18:44:02,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:48:34,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:48:34,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:48:34,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:48:34,699[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:48:34,709[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:53 2019-10-10 18:48:34,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:49:21,562[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:49:21,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:49:21,617[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:49:21,624[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:49:21,652[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:49:21,652[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:49:21,656[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 41672b6832c64448a1d84c687c3bb0db 2019-10-10 18:49:26,823[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5161, fp = 41672b6832c64448a1d84c687c3bb0db, data length = 159, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 18:49:26,824[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:49:26,824[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:49:26,824[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:49:26,839[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:49:26,840[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:49:26,840[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:49:27,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:49:27,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:49:27,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:53:07,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:53:07,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:53:07,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:53:07,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:53:07,097[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:58 2019-10-10 18:53:07,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:57:39,056[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:57:39,056[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:57:39,056[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:57:39,060[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:57:39,070[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:02 2019-10-10 18:57:39,070[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:59:21,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:59:21,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:59:21,752[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:59:21,761[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:59:21,793[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:59:21,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:59:21,798[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e84016f4b5bb4bb587944ad3fad3d6d2 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5159, fp = e84016f4b5bb4bb587944ad3fad3d6d2, data length = 159, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:59:26,986[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:59:26,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:59:26,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:59:27,219[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:59:27,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:59:27,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:02:10,009[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:02:10,009[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:02:10,010[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:02:10,018[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:02:10,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:07 2019-10-10 19:02:10,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:06:42,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:06:42,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:06:42,807[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:06:42,813[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:06:42,822[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:11 2019-10-10 19:06:42,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:09:21,840[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:09:21,885[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:09:21,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:09:21,905[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:09:21,937[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:09:21,938[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:09:21,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dfa5acfdada14c1393e707e166118113 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5109, fp = dfa5acfdada14c1393e707e166118113, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:09:27,063[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:09:27,064[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:09:27,064[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:09:27,272[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:09:27,273[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:09:27,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:11:14,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:11:14,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:11:14,784[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:11:14,788[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:11:14,800[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:16 2019-10-10 19:11:14,800[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:15:45,941[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:15:45,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:15:45,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:15:45,948[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:15:45,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:20 2019-10-10 19:15:45,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:19:21,919[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:19:21,961[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:19:21,972[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:19:21,983[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:19:22,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:19:22,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:19:22,008[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: a42899216c8349209c224c5abea39a72 2019-10-10 19:19:27,176[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = a42899216c8349209c224c5abea39a72, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 19:19:27,176[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:19:27,177[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:19:27,177[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:19:27,198[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:19:27,198[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:19:27,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:19:27,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:19:27,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:19:27,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:20:16,792[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:20:16,793[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:20:16,793[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:20:16,798[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:20:16,808[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:25 2019-10-10 19:20:16,808[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:24:47,746[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:24:47,746[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:24:47,746[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:24:47,751[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:24:47,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:29 2019-10-10 19:24:47,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:29:17,880[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:29:17,881[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:29:17,881[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:29:17,888[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:29:17,897[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:34 2019-10-10 19:29:17,897[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:29:22,059[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:29:22,105[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:29:22,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:29:22,117[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:29:22,128[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:29:22,129[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:29:22,130[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: df05184851f4474985f806772975777d 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5161, fp = df05184851f4474985f806772975777d, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:29:27,312[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:29:27,313[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:29:27,313[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:29:27,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:29:27,538[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:29:27,538[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:33:48,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:33:48,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:33:48,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:33:48,226[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:33:48,236[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:38 2019-10-10 19:33:48,236[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:38:20,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:38:20,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:38:20,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:38:20,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:38:20,621[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:43 2019-10-10 19:38:20,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:39:22,203[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:39:22,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:39:22,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:39:22,263[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:39:22,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:39:22,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:39:22,287[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 15baa769adda442e9f5bb786e1e577a6 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = 15baa769adda442e9f5bb786e1e577a6, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:39:27,460[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:39:27,460[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:39:27,460[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:39:27,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:39:27,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:39:27,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:42:53,391[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:42:53,392[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:42:53,392[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:42:53,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:42:53,409[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:47 2019-10-10 19:42:53,409[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:47:23,744[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:47:23,744[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:47:23,744[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:47:23,747[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:47:23,756[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:52 2019-10-10 19:47:23,756[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:49:22,338[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:49:22,382[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:49:22,391[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:49:22,395[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:49:22,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:49:22,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:49:22,426[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9eeb68a8ec964c3b9de612a6c4afa54e 2019-10-10 19:49:27,596[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5163, fp = 9eeb68a8ec964c3b9de612a6c4afa54e, data length = 159, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 19:49:27,596[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:49:27,596[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:49:27,597[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:49:27,614[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:49:27,615[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:49:27,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:49:27,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:49:27,843[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:49:27,843[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:51:53,877[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:51:53,877[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:51:53,878[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:51:53,885[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:51:53,894[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:56 2019-10-10 19:51:53,894[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:56:26,469[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:56:26,469[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:56:26,469[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:56:26,472[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:56:26,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:01 2019-10-10 19:56:26,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:59:22,476[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:59:22,507[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:59:22,516[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:59:22,521[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:59:22,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:59:22,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:59:22,540[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bcb0d13f5ac44f8dbcd570e5d420ac61 2019-10-10 19:59:27,734[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5187, fp = bcb0d13f5ac44f8dbcd570e5d420ac61, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 19:59:27,735[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:59:27,735[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:59:27,735[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:59:27,756[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:59:27,757[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:59:27,757[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:59:27,936[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:59:27,940[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:59:27,940[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 20:00:59,470[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:00:59,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:00:59,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:00:59,478[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:00:59,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:05 2019-10-10 20:00:59,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:05:29,605[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:05:29,605[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:05:29,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:05:29,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:05:29,621[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:10 2019-10-10 20:05:29,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:09:22,508[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 20:09:22,560[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 20:09:22,563[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 20:09:22,566[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 20:09:22,579[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 20:09:22,579[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 20:09:22,580[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3ec01ed6a6b94f2583835edf0cc8e05a 2019-10-10 20:09:27,770[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5184, fp = 3ec01ed6a6b94f2583835edf0cc8e05a, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 20:09:27,771[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 20:09:27,771[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 20:09:27,771[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 20:09:27,796[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 20:09:27,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 20:09:27,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 20:09:28,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 20:09:28,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 20:09:28,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 20:09:59,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:09:59,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:09:59,945[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:09:59,950[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:09:59,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:14 2019-10-10 20:09:59,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:14:30,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:14:30,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:14:30,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:14:30,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:14:30,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:19 2019-10-10 20:14:30,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:19:00,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:19:00,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:19:00,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:19:00,628[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:19:00,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:24 2019-10-10 20:19:00,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:41,464[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 296 2019-10-11 10:11:41,474[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-11 10:11:41,478[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570759901477 2019-10-11 10:11:41,536[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 369 2019-10-11 10:11:41,573[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570759901573 2019-10-11 10:11:41,575[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-11 10:11:41,578[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-11 10:11:41,630[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:41,766[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,766[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-11 10:11:41,769[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570759906767, triggerAtTime2 = 2351938, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,805[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,840[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 10:11:41,844[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-11 10:11:41,846[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-11 10:11:41,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-11 10:11:41,849[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:41,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:41,857[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 10:11:41,857[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 10:11:41,911[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 7e13e600a6df443da845d93956d9687e 2019-10-11 10:11:41,928[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 10:11:41,929[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 10:11:41,929[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 10:11:41,930[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 10:11:41,971[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:41,973[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,981[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 10:11:41,981[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 10:11:41,993[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-11 10:11:42,055[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,058[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,064[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-11 10:11:42,072[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-11 10:11:42,073[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:11:42,074[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 159, fp = 7e13e600a6df443da845d93956d9687e, data length = 292, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:11:42,079[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:42,088[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 10:11:42,088[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,101[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 10:11:42,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 10:11:42,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,107[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,111[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 10:11:42,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:42,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,173[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,174[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,174[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,174[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-11 10:11:42,180[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: bf30a2bf2d2a4036917ccc7088caa260 2019-10-11 10:11:42,183[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,183[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:42,190[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7437e1400d474bbe8fc2173acd005a89 2019-10-11 10:11:42,191[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4e85300bd54d4f829f486533c25fe8bd 2019-10-11 10:11:42,196[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:11:42,199[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,213[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:11:42,214[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:11:42,226[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 81d28a852b8442feb63a3881515f862e 2019-10-11 10:11:42,227[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,309[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:11:42,309[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,310[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:11:42,311[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"85057195-26f8-4590-80d7-f74ca52413f4"} 2019-10-11 10:11:42,317[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,317[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"85057195-26f8-4590-80d7-f74ca52413f4"} 2019-10-11 10:11:42,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:11:42,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:11:42,354[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,357[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,357[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,376[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 173, fp = 7437e1400d474bbe8fc2173acd005a89, data length = 119, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:11:42,422[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 213, fp = 4e85300bd54d4f829f486533c25fe8bd, data length = 445, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:11:42,424[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,427[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570759902345:false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,438[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: 18740e46f6ec4e68be82c7adfdd38fe9 2019-10-11 10:11:42,452[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:42,452[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-11 10:11:42,453[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-11 10:11:42,453[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:42,453[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:42,477[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 289, fp = bf30a2bf2d2a4036917ccc7088caa260, data length = 76, thread id = 189 2019-10-11 10:11:42,478[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8622_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 207, fp = 81d28a852b8442feb63a3881515f862e, data length = 16510, thread id = 179 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 13 2019-10-11 10:11:42,571[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 129, fp = 18740e46f6ec4e68be82c7adfdd38fe9, data length = 349, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:11:42,579[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-11 10:11:42,619[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 91814489a09a4e4bac953d898a51a3de 2019-10-11 10:11:42,725[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:11:42,725[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524 2019-10-11 10:11:42,725[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,727[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f 2019-10-11 10:11:42,727[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,728[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f 2019-10-11 10:11:42,728[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,730[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4 2019-10-11 10:11:42,730[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,731[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 107, fp = 91814489a09a4e4bac953d898a51a3de, data length = 41, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,733[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4760 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2 4756 1570711440000 [master] iOS 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt 4757 1570716680000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA 4758 1570716746000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2 4759 1570755504000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0jW$--.Fj8Wuld 4760 1570755613000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv 4761 1570756858000 [master] iOS 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m 4762 1570758155000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN 4763 1570758244000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN 4764 1570758561000 [ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU 4765 1570758662000 [ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.y-$--.Fj9YfOg 4766 1570758783000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.uH$--.Fj95om3 4767 1570759020000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,746[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,746[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 13, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:11:42,867[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-11 10:11:42,970[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-11 10:11:42,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-11 10:11:43,007[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-11 10:11:43,007[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,012[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 10:11:43,012[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,106[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:43,136[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,136[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:43,137[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 10:11:43,137[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@1e21659 2019-10-11 10:11:43,137[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{1e8d21e #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-11 10:11:43,138[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-11 10:11:43,346[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 3747019f106c409ba0acc292d8e009fb 2019-10-11 10:11:43,357[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 10:11:43,357[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 10:11:43,357[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 10:11:43,463[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 117, fp = 3747019f106c409ba0acc292d8e009fb, data length = 41, thread id = 147 2019-10-11 10:11:43,707[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: 6ec5b7fb11204e85aacbb0bd40cfd21d 2019-10-11 10:11:43,741[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:11:43,741[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,745[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,759[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:11:43,762[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:11:43,763[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: a5dea0d9d0e8480bbf12add7954c1677 2019-10-11 10:11:43,767[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570759903767, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:43,787[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,790[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903790, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903767 2019-10-11 10:11:43,812[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,812[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 103, fp = 6ec5b7fb11204e85aacbb0bd40cfd21d, data length = 28, thread id = 185 2019-10-11 10:11:43,817[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903817, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903790 2019-10-11 10:11:43,833[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,836[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903836, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903817 2019-10-11 10:11:43,847[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,851[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903851, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903836 2019-10-11 10:11:43,862[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,865[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903865, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903851 2019-10-11 10:11:43,875[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,875[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 109, fp = a5dea0d9d0e8480bbf12add7954c1677, data length = 159, thread id = 188 2019-10-11 10:11:43,876[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:43,876[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:11:43,876[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:43,878[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903878, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903865 2019-10-11 10:11:43,887[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,889[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:11:43,889[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:43,889[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:11:43,891[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903891, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903878 2019-10-11 10:11:43,906[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4765, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU, messageId=20191011015100.026905@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK, timeStamp=1570758662000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.zt--.FjABebD, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,913[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903913, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903891 2019-10-11 10:11:43,927[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4765, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU, messageId=20191011015100.026905@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK, timeStamp=1570758662000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.zt--.FjABebD, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4766, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.y-$--.Fj9YfOg, messageId=20191011015301.017845@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758783000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,930[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903930, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903913 2019-10-11 10:11:43,940[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4765, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU, messageId=20191011015100.026905@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK, timeStamp=1570758662000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.zt--.FjABebD, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4766, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.y-$--.Fj9YfOg, messageId=20191011015301.017845@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758783000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4767, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.uH$--.Fj95om3, messageId=20191011015657.004950@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570759020000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,944[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903944, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903930 2019-10-11 10:11:43,952[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:43,953[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:11:44,010[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-11 10:11:44,011[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-11 10:11:44,018[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-11 10:11:44,018[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 06a8edfc7af14afb95e648b43efefceb 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 97, fp = 06a8edfc7af14afb95e648b43efefceb, data length = 159, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:44,131[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:44,150[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,152[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,152[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,153[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,159[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:44,173[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,173[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,178[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 10:11:44,182[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:44,184[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7615b23febee4f7b8e9ee93046931221 2019-10-11 10:11:44,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:11:44,200[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:44,358[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 10:11:44,360[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,360[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: facf7c55c83f42b0af7a0aaba9c5d5cd 2019-10-11 10:11:44,361[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: b04aba4e2f1e46be8eb78e054c8c0817 2019-10-11 10:11:44,367[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 177, fp = 7615b23febee4f7b8e9ee93046931221, data length = 186, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:11:44,368[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 10:11:44,369[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,471[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 110, fp = facf7c55c83f42b0af7a0aaba9c5d5cd, data length = 119, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:11:44,653[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 289, fp = b04aba4e2f1e46be8eb78e054c8c0817, data length = 76, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:11:44,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8622_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,706[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:11:44,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:11:44,711[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:46,802[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:46,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-11 10:11:46,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-11 10:11:46,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570147906801 2019-10-11 10:11:46,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 10:11:46,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570752706801, nextAlarmTime = 1570839106801, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 10:11:46,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-11 10:11:46,819[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:46,821[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570839106801 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:46,821[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:47,172[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 10:11:47,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:11:47,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:47,429[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:48,695[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c6aca64bc4544f6ca0b071f82eeaa19d 2019-10-11 10:11:48,785[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: b744a49850a948aabd6fbfd2d88fc414 2019-10-11 10:11:48,917[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 219, fp = c6aca64bc4544f6ca0b071f82eeaa19d, data length = 368, thread id = 185 2019-10-11 10:11:49,052[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 259, fp = b744a49850a948aabd6fbfd2d88fc414, data length = 55, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 9c53725203604a3abbabea3ece0bc26e 2019-10-11 10:11:49,093[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 24cb2ca2bb924102a759e32f87335dff 2019-10-11 10:11:49,254[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 192, fp = 9c53725203604a3abbabea3ece0bc26e, data length = 56, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:49,260[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 15434b10fdc848ab84359dbabe2410cb 2019-10-11 10:11:49,285[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 187, fp = 24cb2ca2bb924102a759e32f87335dff, data length = 132, thread id = 188 2019-10-11 10:11:49,476[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 204, fp = 15434b10fdc848ab84359dbabe2410cb, data length = 51, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:49,481[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: fd0db7b3597141a9ae1026339df04f2d 2019-10-11 10:11:49,684[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 194, fp = fd0db7b3597141a9ae1026339df04f2d, data length = 57, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:59,557[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-11 10:11:59,615[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_e61310d2-2499-4bee-9eab-1b47f2e20cf3 4768 1570759919559 Screenshot_20191011-101110 2019-10-11 10:11:59,617[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:59,622[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:59,625[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:59,626[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:59,626[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:11:59,626[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:59,652[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4768:Mail 2019-10-11 10:11:59,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-11 10:11:59,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-11 10:11:59,666[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 55 2019-10-11 10:11:59,669[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 10:11:59,693[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=55, accountId=3, itemId=4768, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-11 10:11:59,702[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 374cbeb72f4f497c8e9ddec2a7cde7b4 2019-10-11 10:11:59,760[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:59,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:11:59,768[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:59,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:12:00,542[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 832, fp = 374cbeb72f4f497c8e9ddec2a7cde7b4, data length = 264, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:12:00,574[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4768 2019-10-11 10:12:00,590[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: bc4159abc8d74c1eb4d7a3f6cedfac69 2019-10-11 10:12:01,161[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 562, fp = bc4159abc8d74c1eb4d7a3f6cedfac69, data length = 119, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:12:01,166[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"d1793bf4-4d16-4c9f-a0a4-6ea8ab105857.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-11 10:12:01,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:12:01,208[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-11 10:12:01,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:12:01,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:12:01,359[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,214[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:12:02,214[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:12:02,223[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:12:02,223[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:12:02,796[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:12:02,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:02,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:12:02,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:12:02,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,835[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:12:02,840[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:12:02,840[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:12:04,297[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570759922215:true 2019-10-11 10:12:04,301[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570759922827:false 2019-10-11 10:12:04,301[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-11 10:12:04,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 10:12:04,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:12:04,343[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:12:04,343[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:12:04,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":131,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:12:04,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":131,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:12:04,352[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 6f613b1a043147ad9c482000a9fb6a36 2019-10-11 10:12:04,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:12:04,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:12:04,358[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8ed953a74a1046aab81b55f8b6e08fdd 2019-10-11 10:12:07,659[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3291, fp = 8ed953a74a1046aab81b55f8b6e08fdd, data length = 1021, thread id = 176 2019-10-11 10:12:07,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:12:07,710[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:12:07,710[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,710[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:12:07,714[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4769, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD, messageId=d1793bf4-4d16-4c9f-a0a4-6ea8ab105857.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=Screenshot_20191011-101110, timeStamp=1570759920000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.gD--.FjB8gmL, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:12:07,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 4769 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110 2019-10-11 10:12:07,725[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,725[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8625,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,736[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570759927736, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903944 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3407, fp = 6f613b1a043147ad9c482000a9fb6a36, data length = 1234, thread id = 185 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 10:12:07,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,765[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,803[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:12:07,803[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,803[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 10:12:07,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,816[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:12:07,816[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:12:07,816[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:12:07,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 4770 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110 2019-10-11 10:12:07,821[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,825[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8625,"sentStatusIncrementId":132,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,848[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,877[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:12:07,882[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:12:12,395[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 10:12:12,402[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:12:12,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:12,412[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 4 2019-10-11 10:12:12,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 4769 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:12,415[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: ef2e3b716b6041a7ab95c129710377de 2019-10-11 10:12:12,536[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 120, fp = ef2e3b716b6041a7ab95c129710377de, data length = 42, thread id = 188 2019-10-11 10:12:12,536[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 2019-10-11 10:12:12,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 4769 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:12,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 4770 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:12,556[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: be3dc3ef16624075abf116684c649a94 2019-10-11 10:12:12,756[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 195, fp = be3dc3ef16624075abf116684c649a94, data length = 42, thread id = 183 2019-10-11 10:12:12,757[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 2019-10-11 10:12:12,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 4770 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:12,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 2 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 4744 1570691295000 , account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:12,803[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 7a5b65096d5943a08464c588f257287d 2019-10-11 10:12:13,057[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 253, fp = 7a5b65096d5943a08464c588f257287d, data length = 42, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:12:13,057[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 2019-10-11 10:12:13,070[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 4744 1570691295000 , body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:13,070[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:13,075[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:13,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:13,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-11 10:12:13,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 4745 1570691295000 , account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:13,079[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: ec4e4a5a3cdb4a0da900ed1cda36a220 2019-10-11 10:12:14,139[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 1055, fp = ec4e4a5a3cdb4a0da900ed1cda36a220, data length = 42, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:12:14,140[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 2019-10-11 10:12:14,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 4745 1570691295000 , body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:14,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:14,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:14,203[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:14,203[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-11 10:12:14,204[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-11 10:12:14,204[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:04,074[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,074[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:04,083[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760164075:false 2019-10-11 10:16:04,083[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-11 10:16:04,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:16:04,091[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:20 2019-10-11 10:16:04,091[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,092[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:16:04,094[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:16:04,105[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8625,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:16:04,105[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8625,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:16:04,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bbff2825b8ee41b0be463f6b49ec55f9 2019-10-11 10:16:04,272[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 154, fp = bbff2825b8ee41b0be463f6b49ec55f9, data length = 1586, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:16:04,272[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,273[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:16:04,273[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:16:04,317[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:16:04,317[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-11 10:16:04,317[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:16:04,323[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4769, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD, messageId=d1793bf4-4d16-4c9f-a0a4-6ea8ab105857.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=Screenshot_20191011-101110, timeStamp=1570759920000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.gD--.FjB8gmL, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4771, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.cS$--.FjB.GKV, messageId=20191011021558.006548@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570760161000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:16:04,331[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570760164331, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759927736 2019-10-11 10:16:04,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.cS$--.FjB.GKV 4771 1570760161000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-11 10:16:04,337[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,337[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8626,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:16:04,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:16:04,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:16:04,486[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:16:04,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:16:04,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:16:34,151[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:16:34,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:16:34,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:16:34,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760194177:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,187[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:21 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:16:34,194[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,195[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,204[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:16:34,209[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,209[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,213[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760194210:false 2019-10-11 10:16:34,213[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-11 10:16:34,213[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:16:34,217[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:21 2019-10-11 10:16:34,217[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,217[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,220[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:16:34,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8625,"sentStatusIncrementId":132,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:16:34,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8625,"sentStatusIncrementId":132,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:16:34,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b5f7c85de42b4f1a96dd03e3f95988dc 2019-10-11 10:16:34,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8626,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:16:34,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8626,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:16:34,236[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e436b71067c24972a1a689ed2c434ae5 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 165, fp = e436b71067c24972a1a689ed2c434ae5, data length = 344, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 10:16:34,430[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 193, fp = b5f7c85de42b4f1a96dd03e3f95988dc, data length = 321, thread id = 189 2019-10-11 10:16:34,458[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:16:34,458[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:16:34,458[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:16:34,509[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:16:34,509[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8628,"sentStatusIncrementId":133,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:16:34,515[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,622[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:16:34,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:16:34,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:21:07,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:21:07,153[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:21:07,153[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:21:07,157[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:21:07,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:26 2019-10-11 10:21:07,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:21:42,123[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 10:21:42,159[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:21:42,166[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:21:42,169[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:21:42,190[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:21:42,190[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:21:42,191[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4946b2a6c3ec4428a80b4bfe80e5e1ba 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 1243, fp = 4946b2a6c3ec4428a80b4bfe80e5e1ba, data length = 159, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:21:43,460[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:21:43,461[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:21:43,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:21:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:21:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:21:43,676[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:22:36,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:22:36,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:22:36,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:22:36,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:22:36,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:22:36,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760556277:false 2019-10-11 10:22:36,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-11 10:22:36,283[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:22:36,286[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:22:36,288[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:27 2019-10-11 10:22:36,288[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:22:36,288[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:22:36,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:22:36,300[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8214225a7be9449da971710eb10a1120 2019-10-11 10:22:36,467[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 158, fp = 8214225a7be9449da971710eb10a1120, data length = 251, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:22:36,467[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,468[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:22:36,468[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:22:36,495[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:22:36,495[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:22:36,506[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,506[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:22:36,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:22:36,687[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:22:36,688[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:22:36,695[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:27:06,989[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:27:06,989[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:27:06,990[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:27:06,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:27:06,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:32 2019-10-11 10:27:06,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:31:37,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:31:37,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:31:37,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:31:37,402[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:31:37,407[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:36 2019-10-11 10:31:37,408[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:31:42,210[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 10:31:42,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:31:42,242[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:31:42,244[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:31:42,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:31:42,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:31:42,256[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9aa1f9a7fe14414b9c28813f7dd6ef69 2019-10-11 10:31:47,415[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5153, fp = 9aa1f9a7fe14414b9c28813f7dd6ef69, data length = 159, thread id = 176 2019-10-11 10:31:47,415[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:31:47,416[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:31:47,416[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:31:47,435[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:31:47,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:31:47,435[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:31:47,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:31:47,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:31:47,632[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 14:43:57,153[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 222 2019-10-11 14:43:57,161[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-11 14:43:57,164[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570776237164 2019-10-11 14:43:57,211[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 281 2019-10-11 14:43:57,236[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570776237236 2019-10-11 14:43:57,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-11 14:43:57,242[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-11 14:43:57,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,356[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,356[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-11 14:43:57,359[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570776242358, triggerAtTime2 = 18687528, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,461[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 5ed86018ff41420985116a17e4baa89e 2019-10-11 14:43:57,467[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,487[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 14:43:57,490[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-11 14:43:57,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-11 14:43:57,502[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,503[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:57,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:57,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:57,548[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 14:43:57,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 14:43:57,558[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-11 14:43:57,607[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 144, data length = 0, fp = 5ed86018ff41420985116a17e4baa89e, thread id = 212 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:422, errorDescription: token过期] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:851) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.util.advertisement.ADHttpUtils.a(SourceFile:39) at com.alibaba.alimei.util.advertisement.a$1.run(SourceFile:39) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,607[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 14:43:57,619[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,628[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-11 14:43:57,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-11 14:43:57,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-11 14:43:57,634[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 53bf6211fefa41c78d94431d0d613478 2019-10-11 14:43:57,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-11 14:43:57,643[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,659[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:57,662[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:57,662[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:18, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onTokenInvalid-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,678[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,679[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 14:43:57,679[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,679[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:57,682[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,700[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,703[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:57,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 14:43:57,712[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:57,715[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 8ec8bccb04e14e2e9a57daa7aad5a012 2019-10-11 14:43:57,720[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,728[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 92, fp = 53bf6211fefa41c78d94431d0d613478, data length = 145, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 14:43:57,734[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = ee16be90-f283-4af3-ae2e-57befc3d2ffb2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035437475] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,796[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:43:57,800[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,803[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,803[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,812[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 14:43:57,823[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2df3f1d4ca8a4bd7a22e11513dc66bff 2019-10-11 14:43:57,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 2b6c9383f91f4c799248aebd3a3f4fa1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 14:43:57,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,829[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:18, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@73df5b1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onTokenInvalid-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@73df5b1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:57,833[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c97136b51a2d4b66a10f2e48cfb01b46 2019-10-11 14:43:57,838[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,846[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 14:43:57,846[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 14:43:57,849[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-11 14:43:57,850[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4561db4fced344dea149ba9fee5cb7a4 2019-10-11 14:43:57,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 155, fp = 8ec8bccb04e14e2e9a57daa7aad5a012, data length = 145, thread id = 230 2019-10-11 14:43:57,877[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,922[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,964[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: ef83c436c3174b85a49094f31312ebba 2019-10-11 14:43:57,967[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync contact service error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncItems(SourceFile:95) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.ContactServiceImpl.syncUserSelfContact(SourceFile:118) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.o.execute(SourceFile:99) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,969[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 14:43:57,969[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 14:43:57,969[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,970[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 133, data length = 0, fp = 2df3f1d4ca8a4bd7a22e11513dc66bff, thread id = 237 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncItems(SourceFile:95) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.ContactServiceImpl.syncUserSelfContact(SourceFile:118) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.o.execute(SourceFile:99) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK call rpc service get a ServiceException com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncFolders(SourceFile:39) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.h.execute(SourceFile:76) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,981[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 142, data length = 0, fp = c97136b51a2d4b66a10f2e48cfb01b46, thread id = 233 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncBeeboxes(SourceFile:62) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.c.execute(SourceFile:121) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,984[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = ee16be90-f283-4af3-ae2e-57befc3d2ffb2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 99e70198-abd5-4079-b40f-e7dab25b0d942e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035437619] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,981[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,981[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 147, data length = 0, fp = 2b6c9383f91f4c799248aebd3a3f4fa1, thread id = 236 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncFolders(SourceFile:39) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.h.execute(SourceFile:76) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,985[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,994[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails wxh@lbx.dev sync mails error--421:token非法,syncKey:{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1},folderServerId:2,folderServerType:2,oldesetServerId:null,isPushSync:true 2019-10-11 14:43:57,995[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 138, data length = 0, fp = 4561db4fced344dea149ba9fee5cb7a4, thread id = 238 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncItems(SourceFile:95) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.MailServiceImpl.syncMail(SourceFile:126) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.j.a(SourceFile:370) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.j.execute(SourceFile:313) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,996[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,024[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 14:43:58,058[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 91, fp = ef83c436c3174b85a49094f31312ebba, data length = 145, thread id = 240 2019-10-11 14:43:58,064[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,094[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 26f6ad327d394b93ac4f256cd3cd04d7 2019-10-11 14:43:58,095[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 99e70198-abd5-4079-b40f-e7dab25b0d942e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 7f43d324-a3b5-4550-8ccd-d4c635a5ad842e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035437806] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,098[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,115[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 79c80b67c52c4deda7cc29f6d459d108 2019-10-11 14:43:58,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 058b4f83fe114095931d023e47f7cca7 2019-10-11 14:43:58,123[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: d4bab702c0b847f990a2f0a05412cbed 2019-10-11 14:43:58,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: true 2019-10-11 14:43:58,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPushRestart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService } 2019-10-11 14:43:58,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from start command 2019-10-11 14:43:58,135[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,136[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: 9f7d12d8a1cc423cb18c43cdc871b9bf 2019-10-11 14:43:58,223[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,224[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:58,225[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,225[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 14:43:58,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:58,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,250[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:58,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 157, fp = 26f6ad327d394b93ac4f256cd3cd04d7, data length = 145, thread id = 232 2019-10-11 14:43:58,253[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:58,254[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,257[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:58,262[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 7f43d324-a3b5-4550-8ccd-d4c635a5ad842e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438001] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,267[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,267[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 151, fp = 79c80b67c52c4deda7cc29f6d459d108, data length = 145, thread id = 229 2019-10-11 14:43:58,269[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-11 14:43:58,269[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,270[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,270[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,270[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,274[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 150, fp = d4bab702c0b847f990a2f0a05412cbed, data length = 145, thread id = 231 2019-10-11 14:43:58,275[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,290[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 170, fp = 058b4f83fe114095931d023e47f7cca7, data length = 145, thread id = 212 2019-10-11 14:43:58,290[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 1382b0db-6a74-4197-822a-5f45d15d2a912e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438018] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,303[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 162, fp = 9f7d12d8a1cc423cb18c43cdc871b9bf, data length = 349, thread id = 217 2019-10-11 14:43:58,308[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 405c37a1-30d9-4970-9ec2-8767901f660e2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438038] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,310[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 448a8fa4-702d-47ec-bc28-42672eac81cf2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438025] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,316[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,328[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,385[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:58,390[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,414[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-11 14:43:58,445[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,455[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:58,455[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,456[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@d70212d 2019-10-11 14:43:58,456[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"d2b3b580-986d-44e2-8fa0-82ecb47c8133"} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,464[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,465[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"d2b3b580-986d-44e2-8fa0-82ecb47c8133"} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,480[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:58,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:58,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,485[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: c46fef768c064eee922bf8a61485a660 2019-10-11 14:43:58,576[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-11 14:43:58,588[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 96, fp = c46fef768c064eee922bf8a61485a660, data length = 41, thread id = 236 2019-10-11 14:43:58,776[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-11 14:43:58,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-11 14:43:58,829[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-11 14:43:58,829[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,829[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,830[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,830[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,830[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,833[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,833[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,952[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:43:58,983[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,984[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:58,990[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 14:43:58,991[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@7c0afe7 2019-10-11 14:43:58,991[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{64d7794 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,992[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: aa6ff01f9d7e417fae0d9c67cb91cc37 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,325[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 119, fp = aa6ff01f9d7e417fae0d9c67cb91cc37, data length = 41, thread id = 229 2019-10-11 14:43:59,493[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: 33010183bde24331bea701ae58d8911f 2019-10-11 14:43:59,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service by context changed! 2019-10-11 14:43:59,511[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,522[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:59,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:59,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,540[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,540[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:59,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,548[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.notifyPushContextChanged(SourceFile:236) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.b(SourceFile:48) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.a(SourceFile:232) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.onSuccess(SourceFile:229) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.AbsApiImpl$1.onPostExecute(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.InnerApiAsyncTask$InnerRunnable.run(SourceFile:65) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service by context changed! 2019-10-11 14:43:59,551[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:59,558[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:59,559[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,567[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,567[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.notifyPushContextChanged(SourceFile:236) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.b(SourceFile:48) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.a(SourceFile:232) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.onSuccess(SourceFile:229) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.AbsApiImpl$1.onPostExecute(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.InnerApiAsyncTask$InnerRunnable.run(SourceFile:65) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,589[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570776238472:false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,591[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,593[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 92, fp = 33010183bde24331bea701ae58d8911f, data length = 28, thread id = 240 2019-10-11 14:43:59,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:180) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 14:43:59,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,646[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: .ssl.SSLHandshakeException: Connection closed by peer at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: .ssl.SSLHandshakeException: Connection closed by peer at com..conscrypt.NativeCrypto.SSL_do_handshake(Native Method) at com..conscrypt.OpenSSLSocketImpl.startHandshake(OpenSSLSocketImpl.java:324) at org.apache.http.conn.ssl.SSLSocketFactory.createSocket(SSLSocketFactory.java:406) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:170) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 14:43:59,663[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,664[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,664[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,665[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,667[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,668[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-11 14:43:59,686[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,686[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,686[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,689[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 16:13 2019-10-11 14:43:59,695[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-11 14:43:59,697[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,705[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,705[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-11 14:43:59,706[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9ade4af9ac4645288197b9ff58e2c25a 2019-10-11 14:43:59,794[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,795[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,795[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,795[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,820[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:59,823[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,825[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 14:43:59,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 29285bf92d6d4ac4a6c7787999209e05 2019-10-11 14:43:59,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,836[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,849[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 14:43:59,849[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 14:43:59,851[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d6b6e49b407842c7b6c9a82368226493 2019-10-11 14:43:59,960[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 196, fp = 9ade4af9ac4645288197b9ff58e2c25a, data length = 9663, thread id = 238 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 7, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 7 2019-10-11 14:43:59,969[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = 29285bf92d6d4ac4a6c7787999209e05, data length = 186, thread id = 231 2019-10-11 14:43:59,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 14:43:59,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 14:44:00,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 14:44:00,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,016[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 08ffacdb796f43ed9ecbaf9251f42a19 2019-10-11 14:44:00,018[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 58c895f5a8cb4d30950400a1bf681bc1 2019-10-11 14:44:00,034[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 150, fp = d6b6e49b407842c7b6c9a82368226493, data length = 9663, thread id = 230 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLzFc$--.FjGEdQC 4772 1570769815000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLzEN$--.FjFzxda 4773 1570769894000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyjj$--.FjHCPgW 4774 1570771984000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyOZ$--.FjHPuxu 4775 1570773338000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437) 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyJK$--.FjGyQbP 4776 1570773673000 Chapter: Two Ch2 by ceshi12 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyDt$--.FjI2twA 4777 1570774022000 Story: My Story by ceshi12 2019-10-11 14:44:00,110[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:44:00,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:44:00,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 7 2019-10-11 14:44:00,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:00,134[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 14:44:00,164[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = 08ffacdb796f43ed9ecbaf9251f42a19, data length = 119, thread id = 212 2019-10-11 14:44:00,175[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:00,176[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:44:00,176[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 14:44:00,176[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:44:00,194[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 14:44:00,194[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 14:44:00,202[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:44:00,202[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 7, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 14:44:00,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,326[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 14:44:00,326[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 14:44:00,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 14:44:00,354[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 331, fp = 58c895f5a8cb4d30950400a1bf681bc1, data length = 76, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 14:44:00,354[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8636_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 14:44:02,389[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,392[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-11 14:44:02,392[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-11 14:44:02,392[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570164242388 2019-10-11 14:44:02,393[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 14:44:02,393[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570769042388, nextAlarmTime = 1570855442388, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 14:44:02,393[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-11 14:44:02,396[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570855442388 周六, 10月 12, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,462[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 14:44:02,486[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:02,675[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:02,675[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:44:04,142[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 0f0da65eeba44ae4ad996b06fe523fef 2019-10-11 14:44:04,171[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 6cce91954d2a4f9daa73c1d5058749ab 2019-10-11 14:44:04,362[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 211, fp = 0f0da65eeba44ae4ad996b06fe523fef, data length = 368, thread id = 221 2019-10-11 14:44:04,362[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 185, fp = 6cce91954d2a4f9daa73c1d5058749ab, data length = 55, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:44:04,365[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 7c1ae89c16c14522b07450c00897a6c9 2019-10-11 14:44:04,538[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 165, fp = 7c1ae89c16c14522b07450c00897a6c9, data length = 56, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:44:04,545[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e0b6cf0c37fd49498b700bb962c7bf13 2019-10-11 14:44:04,775[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 220, fp = e0b6cf0c37fd49498b700bb962c7bf13, data length = 51, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:44:04,782[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: f9b1b036e45e49a2a395b82aa79bb7ea 2019-10-11 14:44:04,957[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 174, fp = f9b1b036e45e49a2a395b82aa79bb7ea, data length = 57, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:53:57,670[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 14:53:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:53:57,707[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 14:53:57,711[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:53:57,722[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 14:53:57,722[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 14:53:57,724[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d037d45af0cb449f89de5a2848db853a 2019-10-11 14:53:57,971[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 234, fp = d037d45af0cb449f89de5a2848db853a, data length = 1114, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 14:53:57,972[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:53:57,972[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 14:53:57,972[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WANG HAO snippet:null 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 14:53:58,041[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4778 2019-10-11 14:53:58,053[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLxfl$--.FjJnT8a 4778 1570776334000 Screenshot_2019-10-11-14-08-39 2019-10-11 14:53:58,055[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:53:58,058[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:53:58,058[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 14:53:58,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:53:58,062[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 14:53:58,066[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:53:58,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:53:58,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 14:53:58,067[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:53:58,256[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 14:53:58,256[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 14:53:58,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:03:57,695[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:03:57,735[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 15:03:57,738[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 15:03:57,741[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 15:03:57,753[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 15:03:57,753[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 15:03:57,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 54c497df4dba46a585c29670793fec64 2019-10-11 15:03:58,023[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 262, fp = 54c497df4dba46a585c29670793fec64, data length = 159, thread id = 232 2019-10-11 15:03:58,024[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:03:58,024[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 15:03:58,024[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 15:03:58,044[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 15:03:58,045[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:03:58,045[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 15:03:58,244[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 15:03:58,244[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 15:03:58,257[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:13:57,829[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:13:57,837[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 15:13:57,839[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 15:13:57,840[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 15:13:57,853[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 15:13:57,853[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 15:13:57,854[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b6aace28946241d49f8af19eb2c7eb7e 2019-10-11 15:13:57,964[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 109, fp = b6aace28946241d49f8af19eb2c7eb7e, data length = 159, thread id = 240 2019-10-11 15:13:57,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:13:57,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 15:13:57,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 15:13:57,974[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 15:13:57,974[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:13:57,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 15:13:58,134[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 15:13:58,134[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 15:13:58,139[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:25:05,003[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:25:05,041[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 15:25:05,048[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 15:25:05,051[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 15:25:05,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 15:25:05,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 15:25:05,067[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e0d6e1c1ecc346cf9c4ee5e36457293d 2019-10-11 15:25:05,259[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 181, fp = e0d6e1c1ecc346cf9c4ee5e36457293d, data length = 1347, thread id = 199 2019-10-11 15:25:05,260[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:25:05,260[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 15:25:05,260[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 15:25:05,298[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 15:25:05,298[?-?-?] NotificationController from:ZYC snippet:b2dc94858e -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-11 15:25:05,298[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 15:25:05,303[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4779, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=b2dc94858e -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLx5q$--.FjLA-VY, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=ZYC, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570778633000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 15:25:05,312[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLx5q$--.FjLA-VY 4779 1570778633000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437) 2019-10-11 15:25:05,317[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:25:05,318[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8639,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 15:25:05,340[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570778705340, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-11 15:25:05,369[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 15:25:05,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 15:25:05,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 15:25:05,374[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 15:25:05,374[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 15:25:05,374[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 15:25:05,465[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:25:05,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 15:25:05,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 15:35:05,140[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:35:05,179[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 15:35:05,189[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 15:35:05,193[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 15:35:05,210[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8639,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 15:35:05,210[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8639,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 15:35:05,213[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 54921aba531a41dea1193287795494b7 2019-10-11 15:35:05,535[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 319, fp = 54921aba531a41dea1193287795494b7, data length = 159, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 15:35:05,535[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:35:05,535[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 15:35:05,535[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 15:35:05,547[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 15:35:05,547[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:35:05,547[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8639,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 15:35:05,711[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:35:05,717[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 15:35:05,717[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 15:43:57,783[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 15:45:05,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:45:05,319[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 15:45:05,326[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 15:45:05,333[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 15:45:05,359[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8639,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 15:45:05,359[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8639,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 15:45:05,361[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 362b8b94d9f6441193a60f542e40b6d7 2019-10-11 15:45:05,500[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 136, fp = 362b8b94d9f6441193a60f542e40b6d7, data length = 159, thread id = 232 2019-10-11 15:45:05,500[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:45:05,500[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 15:45:05,500[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 15:45:05,516[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 15:45:05,516[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:45:05,516[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8641,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 15:45:05,723[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:45:05,724[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 15:45:05,724[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 15:55:05,403[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:55:05,443[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 15:55:05,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 15:55:05,452[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 15:55:05,467[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8641,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 15:55:05,468[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8641,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 15:55:05,470[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 657d0dc687ac4b77b0a7b75f0478131c 2019-10-11 15:55:05,687[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 208, fp = 657d0dc687ac4b77b0a7b75f0478131c, data length = 1310, thread id = 240 2019-10-11 15:55:05,688[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:55:05,688[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 15:55:05,688[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 15:55:05,721[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 15:55:05,722[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:Created #441. -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-11 15:55:05,722[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 15:55:05,729[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4779, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=b2dc94858e -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLx5q$--.FjLA-VY, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=ZYC, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570778633000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4780, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Created #441. -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwmS$--.FjL7wzl, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570780001000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwmS--.FjM5RNl, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 15:55:05,737[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570780505737, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570778705340 2019-10-11 15:55:05,738[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLwmS$--.FjL7wzl 4780 1570780001000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441) 2019-10-11 15:55:05,742[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 15:55:05,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8642,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 15:55:05,758[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 15:55:05,759[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 15:55:05,759[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 15:55:05,761[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 15:55:05,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 15:55:05,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 15:55:05,763[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 15:55:05,882[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 15:55:05,882[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 15:55:05,886[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:10,857[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 242 2019-10-11 17:23:10,863[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-11 17:23:10,866[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570785790866 2019-10-11 17:23:10,904[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 288 2019-10-11 17:23:10,952[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570785790952 2019-10-11 17:23:10,955[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-11 17:23:10,964[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-11 17:23:10,993[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,029[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,030[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-11 17:23:11,035[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570785796031, triggerAtTime2 = 28241202, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,156[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,196[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 17:23:11,199[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-11 17:23:11,206[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-11 17:23:11,207[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 17:23:11,213[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 160faa55c704464aa363179b50be933c 2019-10-11 17:23:11,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-11 17:23:11,217[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,222[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:11,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 17:23:11,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,253[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 17:23:11,253[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,253[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,254[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,279[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,282[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,294[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 17:23:11,344[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:23:11,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-11 17:23:11,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-11 17:23:11,361[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 17:23:11,361[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,364[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-11 17:23:11,370[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,376[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:11,377[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:11,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 17:23:11,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,388[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 171, fp = 160faa55c704464aa363179b50be933c, data length = 292, thread id = 289 2019-10-11 17:23:11,391[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,392[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:468) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 17:23:11,393[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 17:23:11,400[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 17:23:11,400[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,400[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,402[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,404[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,404[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,407[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:11,416[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,416[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 17:23:11,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-11 17:23:11,421[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 17:23:11,421[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,421[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,431[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,432[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,453[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,453[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 17:23:11,453[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-11 17:23:11,455[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,456[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:53 2019-10-11 17:23:11,459[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 17:23:11,459[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,459[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,461[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,462[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,464[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,464[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:23:11,465[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: cd1d72614d1f461681fa6b7bc697be2f 2019-10-11 17:23:11,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 17:23:11,469[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-11 17:23:11,470[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPushRestart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService } 2019-10-11 17:23:11,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from start command 2019-10-11 17:23:11,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,476[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9f4d45823b7d4d3baf34eed72c0a9338 2019-10-11 17:23:11,478[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,480[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 38a7123b885c48bf9d82cf4dc8b9ed69 2019-10-11 17:23:11,486[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:11,488[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 17:23:11,488[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,498[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,498[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 17:23:11,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 17:23:11,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,502[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,506[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,511[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,513[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,519[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8642,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:11,519[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8642,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:11,520[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c89f43a75f0c40029bf7ccf7d54af465 2019-10-11 17:23:11,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-11 17:23:11,599[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:180) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 17:23:11,600[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,600[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 17:23:11,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 7200000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: .ssl.SSLHandshakeException: SSL handshake aborted: ssl=0xee1e8d80: I/O error during system call, Invalid argument at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: .ssl.SSLHandshakeException: SSL handshake aborted: ssl=0xee1e8d80: I/O error during system call, Invalid argument at com..conscrypt.NativeCrypto.SSL_do_handshake(Native Method) at com..conscrypt.OpenSSLSocketImpl.startHandshake(OpenSSLSocketImpl.java:324) at org.apache.http.conn.ssl.SSLSocketFactory.createSocket(SSLSocketFactory.java:406) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:170) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 17:23:11,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 19:23 2019-10-11 17:23:11,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 9000000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 19:53 2019-10-11 17:23:11,682[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,682[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPushRestart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService } 2019-10-11 17:23:11,682[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from start command 2019-10-11 17:23:11,683[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 183, fp = 38a7123b885c48bf9d82cf4dc8b9ed69, data length = 119, thread id = 312 2019-10-11 17:23:11,685[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,697[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: 5416e03b4bec4851852534cb0ec2cf84 2019-10-11 17:23:11,704[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:11,712[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 211, fp = 9f4d45823b7d4d3baf34eed72c0a9338, data length = 445, thread id = 310 2019-10-11 17:23:11,714[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 17:23:11,714[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,763[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 293, fp = cd1d72614d1f461681fa6b7bc697be2f, data length = 76, thread id = 308 2019-10-11 17:23:11,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8655_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,766[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 17:23:11,766[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 17:23:11,766[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,768[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,784[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,804[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:11,805[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-11 17:23:11,810[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-11 17:23:11,810[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:11,829[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 113, fp = 5416e03b4bec4851852534cb0ec2cf84, data length = 349, thread id = 315 2019-10-11 17:23:11,825[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:11,825[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 204, fp = c89f43a75f0c40029bf7ccf7d54af465, data length = 11065, thread id = 314 2019-10-11 17:23:11,831[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,832[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:11,832[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 11 2019-10-11 17:23:11,911[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-11 17:23:11,922[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 17:23:11,922[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,922[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:11,922[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:11,922[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 17:23:11,924[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:27 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:11,926[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:11,962[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 9cb0e60122364afba22ad00ca8c2f182 2019-10-11 17:23:11,985[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:11,985[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-11 17:23:11,986[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:11,986[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WH snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-11 17:23:11,987[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:11,990[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad 2019-10-11 17:23:11,996[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:11,996[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad 2019-10-11 17:23:11,996[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:11,997[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd 2019-10-11 17:23:11,997[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:11,999[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd 2019-10-11 17:23:11,999[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:11,999[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:fixed -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-11 17:23:11,999[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:12,001[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: ad098bb0f9b517ecb111cda9 2019-10-11 17:23:12,001[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:12,002[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 17:23:12,002[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 17:23:12,004[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 17:23:12,004[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4781 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLwQh$--.FjMnMGf 4781 1570781394000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9 4782 1570781793000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441) 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd 4783 1570781887000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLwHk$--.FjMWM3b 4784 1570781967000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] APK 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLw-2$--.FjN05fN 4785 1570783227000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLvzC$--.FjN06Go 4786 1570783281000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLvdv$--.FjNpakw 4787 1570784644000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441) 2019-10-11 17:23:12,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLvYB$--.FjNqOYk 4788 1570785010000 [master] iOS 2019-10-11 17:23:12,011[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:12,011[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 11, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8655,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:12,057[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 91, fp = 9cb0e60122364afba22ad00ca8c2f182, data length = 41, thread id = 292 2019-10-11 17:23:12,107[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-11 17:23:12,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:12,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:12,183[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:12,222[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-11 17:23:12,223[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-11 17:23:12,276[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-11 17:23:12,276[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:12,277[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 17:23:12,277[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:12,277[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 17:23:12,278[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:12,280[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 17:23:12,280[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 17:23:12,354[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:12,371[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=448a8fa4-702d-47ec-bc28-42672eac81cf2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:12,371[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:12,372[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 17:23:12,372[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@56457a3 2019-10-11 17:23:12,372[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{97f2aa0 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-11 17:23:12,373[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-11 17:23:12,541[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 17:23:12,541[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 17:23:12,541[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 17:23:12,541[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 41111a8b197249f08f76effb82933897 2019-10-11 17:23:12,670[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 128, fp = 41111a8b197249f08f76effb82933897, data length = 41, thread id = 302 2019-10-11 17:23:12,825[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: 1a068fb96da74163833af19b894c6d70 2019-10-11 17:23:12,840[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:12,863[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570785792863, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:12,888[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4783, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd, messageId=20191011081804.009569@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570781887000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwJ--.FjM3yaI, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:12,917[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 90, fp = 1a068fb96da74163833af19b894c6d70, data length = 28, thread id = 304 2019-10-11 17:23:12,921[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570785792921, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785792863 2019-10-11 17:23:12,943[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4783, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd, messageId=20191011081804.009569@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570781887000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwJ--.FjM3yaI, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4784, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwHk$--.FjMWM3b, messageId=20191011081925.020818@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] APK, timeStamp=1570781967000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwHk--.FjKequM, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:12,952[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570785792952, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785792921 2019-10-11 17:23:12,967[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4783, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd, messageId=20191011081804.009569@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570781887000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwJ--.FjM3yaI, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4784, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwHk$--.FjMWM3b, messageId=20191011081925.020818@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] APK, timeStamp=1570781967000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwHk--.FjKequM, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4785, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLw-2$--.FjN05fN, messageId=20191011084025.022418@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570783227000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:12,970[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570785792970, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785792952 2019-10-11 17:23:12,979[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4783, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd, messageId=20191011081804.009569@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570781887000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwJ--.FjM3yaI, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4784, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwHk$--.FjMWM3b, messageId=20191011081925.020818@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] APK, timeStamp=1570781967000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwHk--.FjKequM, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4785, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLw-2$--.FjN05fN, messageId=20191011084025.022418@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570783227000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4786, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvzC$--.FjN06Go, messageId=20191011084119.011379@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570783281000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:12,983[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570785792983, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785792970 2019-10-11 17:23:12,998[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4783, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd, messageId=20191011081804.009569@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570781887000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwJ--.FjM3yaI, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4784, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwHk$--.FjMWM3b, messageId=20191011081925.020818@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] APK, timeStamp=1570781967000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwHk--.FjKequM, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4785, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLw-2$--.FjN05fN, messageId=20191011084025.022418@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570783227000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4786, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvzC$--.FjN06Go, messageId=20191011084119.011379@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570783281000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4787, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvdv$--.FjNpakw, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570784644000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,012[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570785793012, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785792983 2019-10-11 17:23:13,031[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4782, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwKS$--.FjN-LL9, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570781793000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4783, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwJ-$--.FjMdxAd, messageId=20191011081804.009569@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570781887000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwJ--.FjM3yaI, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4784, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_DocName_Filter Commit-Id: 0e67fb4ad, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLwHk$--.FjMWM3b, messageId=20191011081925.020818@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_DocName_Filter ] APK, timeStamp=1570781967000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwHk--.FjKequM, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4785, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLw-2$--.FjN05fN, messageId=20191011084025.022418@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570783227000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4786, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: a0517f7b003c93221cf201dd, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvzC$--.FjN06Go, messageId=20191011084119.011379@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570783281000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4787, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvdv$--.FjNpakw, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] Can not allow enter "" as file's title (#441), timeStamp=1570784644000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLwKS--.FjLeu3I, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4788, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ad098bb0f9b517ecb111cda9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvYB$--.FjNqOYk, messageId=20191011091007.008175@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011082716-gwzg3fk3j4jukpwuykc45f.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570785010000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,036[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570785793036, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785793012 2019-10-11 17:23:13,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:13,123[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-11 17:23:13,125[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,140[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8655,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-11 17:23:13,140[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8655,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-11 17:23:13,141[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7284773e4b8e4f43b0fb3584bc1d80c9 2019-10-11 17:23:13,217[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,218[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,218[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,219[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,235[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:13,235[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-11 17:23:13,240[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:23:13,243[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 17:23:13,245[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:13,246[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b7b7f68197f642b8af17dcf9aa5a6d20 2019-10-11 17:23:13,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:13,252[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:13,252[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:23:13,252[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:23:13,266[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 113, fp = 7284773e4b8e4f43b0fb3584bc1d80c9, data length = 159, thread id = 308 2019-10-11 17:23:13,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8655,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:13,267[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:13,267[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:13,267[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:13,292[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:13,393[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 142, fp = b7b7f68197f642b8af17dcf9aa5a6d20, data length = 186, thread id = 310 2019-10-11 17:23:13,395[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 17:23:13,395[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 17:23:13,395[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 17:23:13,396[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-11 17:23:13,397[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8b017379a3d54ef7aedb36575d3a9ac2 2019-10-11 17:23:13,398[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 11795d32dd4f407db58e4219615e419a 2019-10-11 17:23:13,460[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:13,463[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:13,463[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:13,543[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 144, fp = 8b017379a3d54ef7aedb36575d3a9ac2, data length = 119, thread id = 319 2019-10-11 17:23:13,717[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 318, fp = 11795d32dd4f407db58e4219615e419a, data length = 76, thread id = 295 2019-10-11 17:23:13,717[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8655_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 17:23:15,421[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 17:23:15,449[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:23:15,681[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:15,681[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:23:16,057[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 03:23下午 2019-10-11 17:23:16,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-11 17:23:16,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-11 17:23:16,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570173796056 2019-10-11 17:23:16,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 17:23:16,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570778596056, nextAlarmTime = 1570864996056, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 17:23:16,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-11 17:23:16,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 03:23下午 2019-10-11 17:23:16,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570864996056 周六, 10月 12, 2019 03:23下午 2019-10-11 17:23:16,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 03:23下午 2019-10-11 17:23:16,966[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c5dcb0c573da4fae870e347a89edcdbd 2019-10-11 17:23:17,043[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 397b5d39b4f5404f90ecebdd13f5c71d 2019-10-11 17:23:17,167[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 194, fp = c5dcb0c573da4fae870e347a89edcdbd, data length = 368, thread id = 303 2019-10-11 17:23:17,247[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 192, fp = 397b5d39b4f5404f90ecebdd13f5c71d, data length = 55, thread id = 402 2019-10-11 17:23:17,249[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 7e88bd2799984ef7a3b8f055ab420c36 2019-10-11 17:23:17,254[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: e0d7a65a60fb4ff8a78a7135425ecf52 2019-10-11 17:23:17,420[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 168, fp = 7e88bd2799984ef7a3b8f055ab420c36, data length = 56, thread id = 402 2019-10-11 17:23:17,423[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: f3b48a21f766456eabc509a0bfc624d2 2019-10-11 17:23:17,425[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 166, fp = e0d7a65a60fb4ff8a78a7135425ecf52, data length = 132, thread id = 308 2019-10-11 17:23:17,609[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 176, fp = f3b48a21f766456eabc509a0bfc624d2, data length = 51, thread id = 402 2019-10-11 17:23:17,616[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 1e586c9cdfd3482bb29fea17fe5185ba 2019-10-11 17:23:17,861[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 242, fp = 1e586c9cdfd3482bb29fea17fe5185ba, data length = 57, thread id = 402 2019-10-11 17:23:23,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-11 17:23:23,182[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_087a0b79-e4a8-42ee-b090-757122f93cba 4789 1570785803135 2019-10-11 17:23:23,184[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:23,191[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:23,195[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:23:23,195[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:23,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:23,199[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:23:23,199[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:23:23,228[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4789:Mail 2019-10-11 17:23:23,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-11 17:23:23,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-11 17:23:23,240[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 17:23:23,282[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 56 2019-10-11 17:23:23,289[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=56, accountId=3, itemId=4789, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-11 17:23:23,310[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4789 2019-10-11 17:23:23,315[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 684533152e9b440e904b8b32d4df3b14 2019-10-11 17:23:23,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:23,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:23,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:23,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:23,627[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 271, fp = 684533152e9b440e904b8b32d4df3b14, data length = 119, thread id = 315 2019-10-11 17:23:23,637[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"59ccfbe8-b37c-4f15-a843-251feb980b28.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-11 17:23:23,666[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-11 17:23:23,686[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:24,011[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:24,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:24,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:24,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:24,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:24,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:23:24,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:23:24,578[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:23:24,578[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:23:24,579[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 17:23:24,582[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:24,583[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:28 2019-10-11 17:23:24,583[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:25,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:25,418[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:25,418[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:23:25,418[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:23:25,443[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:23:25,444[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:23:25,459[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:25,464[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:28 2019-10-11 17:23:25,464[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:26,769[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570785804579:true 2019-10-11 17:23:26,779[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570785805451:false 2019-10-11 17:23:26,780[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-11 17:23:26,803[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:26,805[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:26,809[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:26,811[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:26,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8628,"sentStatusIncrementId":133,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:26,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8628,"sentStatusIncrementId":133,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:26,815[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bb36cd8557134f2cb9b09186b7bbf80a 2019-10-11 17:23:26,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8655,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:26,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8655,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:26,830[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ba428ffd95664c2b8836e5c859607d1e 2019-10-11 17:23:27,487[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 637, fp = ba428ffd95664c2b8836e5c859607d1e, data length = 1008, thread id = 295 2019-10-11 17:23:27,487[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:27,487[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:27,487[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 17:23:27,497[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 651, fp = bb36cd8557134f2cb9b09186b7bbf80a, data length = 3990, thread id = 275 2019-10-11 17:23:27,527[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:27,527[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:xg78CFFKMFfbAH6WA46krRIOZHA_5mMPFjqpal-yWSFx8eUrA5 2019-10-11 17:23:27,528[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 17:23:27,530[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4790, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=xg78CFFKMFfbAH6WA46krRIOZHA_5mMPFjqpal-yWSFx8eUrA5, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLvLo$--.FjPKb21, messageId=59ccfbe8-b37c-4f15-a843-251feb980b28.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject, timeStamp=1570785803000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLvLo--.FjLuceU, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:27,537[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLvLo$--.FjPKb21 4790 1570785803000 2019-10-11 17:23:27,540[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:27,540[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8659,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:27,540[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:27,540[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:27,540[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 6 2019-10-11 17:23:27,548[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570785807548, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785793036 2019-10-11 17:23:27,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:27,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:27,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:27,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:27,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:23:27,616[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:23:27,660[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:27,661[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-11 17:23:27,661[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:27,662[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-11 17:23:27,662[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:27,662[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:xg78CFFKMFfbAH6WA46krRIOZHA_5mMPFjqpal-yWSFx8eUrA5 2019-10-11 17:23:27,663[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:27,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWLwtZ$--.FjLw.Ja0 4791 1570779546000 9.txt 2019-10-11 17:23:27,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWLwCu$--.FjNDeq40 4792 1570782277000 9.txt 2019-10-11 17:23:27,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWLvLo$--.FjPKb210 4793 1570785803000 2019-10-11 17:23:27,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:27,672[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:27,673[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 6, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8659,"sentStatusIncrementId":137,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:27,687[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:27,688[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:23:27,690[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:27,695[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:27,695[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:23:27,695[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:23:27,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:27,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:27,699[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:30,742[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:30,742[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:30,742[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:23:30,742[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":34,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:23:30,779[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:23:30,779[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":34,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:23:30,785[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570785810780:false 2019-10-11 17:23:30,785[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=34] 2019-10-11 17:23:30,790[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:30,791[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:30,793[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:30,798[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:28 2019-10-11 17:23:30,799[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:30,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8659,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:30,808[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8659,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:30,809[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7a4a19933ff7405b9f8a337ebeaaa3fe 2019-10-11 17:23:30,938[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 122, fp = 7a4a19933ff7405b9f8a337ebeaaa3fe, data length = 251, thread id = 310 2019-10-11 17:23:30,938[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:30,939[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:30,939[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 17:23:30,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:30,966[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 17:23:30,979[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:30,979[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8660,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:30,980[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:31,160[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:31,161[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:31,161[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:31,765[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:31,766[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:31,766[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:23:31,766[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:23:31,785[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:23:31,785[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:23:31,786[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 17:23:31,791[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570785811786:true 2019-10-11 17:23:31,793[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:31,799[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:28 2019-10-11 17:23:31,799[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:31,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:31,802[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:31,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8659,"sentStatusIncrementId":137,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:31,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8659,"sentStatusIncrementId":137,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:31,812[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 78a75ed503684a7a84cb8c45a5350bb5 2019-10-11 17:23:31,985[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 166, fp = 78a75ed503684a7a84cb8c45a5350bb5, data length = 321, thread id = 304 2019-10-11 17:23:31,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:31,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:31,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 17:23:32,018[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:32,018[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:32,018[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8660,"sentStatusIncrementId":138,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:32,208[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:32,209[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:32,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:49,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:49,993[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:49,993[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:23:49,993[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:23:50,022[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,022[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:23:50,022[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 17:23:50,030[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570785830022:true 2019-10-11 17:23:50,034[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:50,035[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:50,037[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:28 2019-10-11 17:23:50,037[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,037[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:23:50,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:50,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:23:50,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:23:50,038[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:50,056[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8660,"sentStatusIncrementId":138,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:50,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8660,"sentStatusIncrementId":138,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:50,063[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 40b9ad35a1b147999bf00e211587404c 2019-10-11 17:23:50,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:23:50,070[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570785830068:false 2019-10-11 17:23:50,072[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:23:50,073[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-11 17:23:50,076[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:50,076[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:28 2019-10-11 17:23:50,076[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,079[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 17:23:50,079[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:23:50,081[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:23:50,082[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 17:23:50,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:50,087[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e56ecf54372e40dea846bdc1fb01fd75 2019-10-11 17:23:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8660,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:23:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8660,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:23:50,092[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 0e591dc573c14a03ab22b3a6558840da 2019-10-11 17:23:50,197[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 102, fp = 0e591dc573c14a03ab22b3a6558840da, data length = 159, thread id = 315 2019-10-11 17:23:50,197[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,197[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:50,197[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 17:23:50,211[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:50,211[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,211[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8663,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:50,223[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 133, fp = e56ecf54372e40dea846bdc1fb01fd75, data length = 186, thread id = 310 2019-10-11 17:23:50,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 17:23:50,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 17:23:50,311[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 238, fp = 40b9ad35a1b147999bf00e211587404c, data length = 1803, thread id = 275 2019-10-11 17:23:50,311[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,312[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:23:50,312[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 17:23:50,349[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:50,349[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:"UserId":12371850Token:Xxg78CFFKMFfbAH6WA46krRIOZH 2019-10-11 17:23:50,349[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 17:23:50,360[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWLvLQ$--.FjPEYg-0 4794 1570785827000 2019-10-11 17:23:50,362[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:23:50,365[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:23:50,366[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8663,"sentStatusIncrementId":139,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:23:50,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:23:50,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:23:50,385[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:23:50,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:50,408[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:23:50,408[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:23:50,409[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:23:50,409[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:23:50,409[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:27:05,782[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:27:05,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:27:05,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:27:05,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:27:05,817[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:27:05,817[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:27:05,817[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 17:27:05,821[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570786025817:true 2019-10-11 17:27:05,824[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:27:05,826[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 17:27:05,828[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:27:05,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:31 2019-10-11 17:27:05,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:27:05,840[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8663,"sentStatusIncrementId":139,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:27:05,840[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8663,"sentStatusIncrementId":139,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:27:05,842[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 6c4900f2ca4f42f7ba9f062715750528 2019-10-11 17:27:06,005[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 155, fp = 6c4900f2ca4f42f7ba9f062715750528, data length = 321, thread id = 295 2019-10-11 17:27:06,005[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:27:06,006[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:27:06,006[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 17:27:06,034[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:27:06,034[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:27:06,034[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8663,"sentStatusIncrementId":140,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:27:06,243[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:27:06,244[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:27:06,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:29:05,444[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageSessionFragmentEx{b1747ad #2 id=0x7f0f020a android:switcher:2131689994:1} 2019-10-11 17:29:05,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 17:29:05,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:29:05,906[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 17:29:05,906[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 17:29:05,917[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:29:05,919[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 17:29:05,919[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 17:29:05,919[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-11 17:29:05,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLxfl$--.FjJnT8a 4778 1570776334000 Screenshot_2019-10-11-14-08-39, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:29:05,922[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 34245b68cf0b4f96b02bb8b25f97a108 2019-10-11 17:29:06,103[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 175, fp = 34245b68cf0b4f96b02bb8b25f97a108, data length = 42, thread id = 319 2019-10-11 17:29:06,103[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWLxfl$--.FjJnT8a 2019-10-11 17:29:06,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWLxfl$--.FjJnT8a 4778 1570776334000 Screenshot_2019-10-11-14-08-39, body length: 0 2019-10-11 17:29:06,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:29:06,141[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 17:29:06,141[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 17:29:06,141[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-11 17:29:06,141[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-11 17:29:06,141[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:31:36,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:31:36,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:31:36,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:31:36,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:31:36,139[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:36 2019-10-11 17:31:36,139[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:32:07,182[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 17:32:08,647[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = HomeFragment{c802176 #0 id=0x7f0f020a android:switcher:2131689994:0} 2019-10-11 17:32:10,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 17:32:10,302[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:32:10,468[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:32:10,468[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:32:12,951[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: db90fc5765ad4651a728f229d55757c0 2019-10-11 17:32:13,090[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 9ec38b769c914150bc7a463f0ce7ebe2 2019-10-11 17:32:13,157[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 203, fp = db90fc5765ad4651a728f229d55757c0, data length = 604, thread id = 289 2019-10-11 17:32:13,262[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 168, fp = 9ec38b769c914150bc7a463f0ce7ebe2, data length = 57, thread id = 416 2019-10-11 17:32:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: b7d88d4f7f5345a1acc1c0a0e83361ff 2019-10-11 17:32:13,480[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 207, fp = b7d88d4f7f5345a1acc1c0a0e83361ff, data length = 58, thread id = 416 2019-10-11 17:32:24,672[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-11 17:32:24,711[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_a6a0ac37-972c-4647-87cb-c89b124d4282 4795 1570786344674 2019-10-11 17:32:24,713[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:32:24,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:32:24,724[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:32:24,726[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4795:Mail 2019-10-11 17:32:24,727[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-11 17:32:24,727[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-11 17:32:24,734[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 57 2019-10-11 17:32:24,739[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:32:24,739[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:32:24,740[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:32:24,743[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=57, accountId=3, itemId=4795, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-11 17:32:24,748[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 17:32:24,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4795 2019-10-11 17:32:24,764[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: baed52ca58c9485a86ae960d395f0f98 2019-10-11 17:32:24,792[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:32:24,860[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:32:24,860[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:32:24,864[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:32:24,990[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 225, fp = baed52ca58c9485a86ae960d395f0f98, data length = 119, thread id = 302 2019-10-11 17:32:24,991[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"e2a35202-7684-45e0-8b83-9b7ae9cea986.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-11 17:32:25,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:32:25,031[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-11 17:32:25,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:32:25,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:32:25,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:32:26,094[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:32:26,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:32:26,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:32:26,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:32:26,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:32:26,123[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:32:26,123[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 17:32:26,129[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:32:26,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:37 2019-10-11 17:32:26,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:32:26,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:32:26,614[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:32:26,614[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:32:26,614[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:32:26,642[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:32:26,642[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 17:32:26,658[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:32:26,662[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:37 2019-10-11 17:32:26,662[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:32:28,098[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570786346123:true 2019-10-11 17:32:28,099[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570786346643:false 2019-10-11 17:32:28,099[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-11 17:32:28,104[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 17:32:28,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 17:32:28,159[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 17:32:28,161[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:32:28,163[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:32:28,164[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 17:32:28,165[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:32:28,169[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 17:32:28,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 85164668e876486596df64a7327c7a8e 2019-10-11 17:32:28,183[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8663,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:32:28,183[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8663,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:32:28,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8663,"sentStatusIncrementId":140,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:32:28,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8663,"sentStatusIncrementId":140,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:32:28,185[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 464f00e6511342608f6e4843eb0a02c3 2019-10-11 17:32:28,187[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: badd5e5509564a14aeb2ee78bc5c0fd9 2019-10-11 17:32:28,327[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 150, fp = 85164668e876486596df64a7327c7a8e, data length = 186, thread id = 289 2019-10-11 17:32:28,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 17:32:28,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 17:32:28,373[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 185, fp = 464f00e6511342608f6e4843eb0a02c3, data length = 159, thread id = 295 2019-10-11 17:32:28,373[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:32:28,373[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:32:28,373[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 17:32:28,382[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 192, fp = badd5e5509564a14aeb2ee78bc5c0fd9, data length = 1221, thread id = 292 2019-10-11 17:32:28,390[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:32:28,390[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:32:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:32:28,390[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:32:28,390[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:32:28,390[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 17:32:28,408[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:32:28,409[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:VFA8qQM58tfKUIsnM2rokrseowLG9lck5lesIFTwztn-re4INi 2019-10-11 17:32:28,409[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 17:32:28,418[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWLvDL$--.FjPEhU50 4796 1570786344000 2019-10-11 17:32:28,419[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 17:32:28,420[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:32:28,420[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"sentStatusIncrementId":141,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:32:28,465[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:32:28,467[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:32:28,469[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 17:32:28,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 17:32:28,470[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:32:28,591[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:32:28,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:32:28,610[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:32:33,942[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = ContactFragment{996495c #1 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-11 17:32:34,024[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 17:32:34,035[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 17:32:34,055[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 17:32:34,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 17:32:34,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 17:32:34,070[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 17:32:34,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 17:32:34,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-11 17:32:34,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-11 17:32:34,071[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 17:33:11,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 17:33:11,410[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:33:11,412[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:33:11,414[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:33:11,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:33:11,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:33:11,430[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b025e00f6b984c40bd77ba2129514283 2019-10-11 17:33:11,531[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 99, fp = b025e00f6b984c40bd77ba2129514283, data length = 159, thread id = 319 2019-10-11 17:33:11,531[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:33:11,531[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:33:11,532[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 17:33:11,543[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:33:11,544[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:33:11,544[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:33:11,714[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:33:11,714[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:33:11,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:36:59,504[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:36:59,504[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:36:59,506[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:36:59,516[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:36:59,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:41 2019-10-11 17:36:59,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:41:30,251[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:41:30,251[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:41:30,251[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:41:30,254[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:41:30,262[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:46 2019-10-11 17:41:30,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:43:11,500[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 17:43:11,539[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:43:11,544[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:43:11,545[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:43:11,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:43:11,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:43:11,555[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 722633a37d364d3ca1f77752f1c955c6 2019-10-11 17:43:11,685[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 125, fp = 722633a37d364d3ca1f77752f1c955c6, data length = 159, thread id = 301 2019-10-11 17:43:11,686[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:43:11,686[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:43:11,686[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 17:43:11,703[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:43:11,704[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:43:11,704[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:43:11,889[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:43:11,889[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:43:11,893[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:46:03,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:46:03,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:46:03,253[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:46:03,255[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:46:03,258[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:51 2019-10-11 17:46:03,259[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:48:14,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:48:14,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:48:14,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:48:14,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:48:14,115[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 17:48:14,115[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 17:48:14,115[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 17:48:14,119[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:48:14,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570787294115:true 2019-10-11 17:48:14,122[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:52 2019-10-11 17:48:14,122[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:48:14,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 17:48:14,128[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:48:14,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8665,"sentStatusIncrementId":141,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:48:14,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8665,"sentStatusIncrementId":141,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:48:14,139[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9f5ec26eba504d319831c4379a7acecc 2019-10-11 17:48:14,421[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 274, fp = 9f5ec26eba504d319831c4379a7acecc, data length = 321, thread id = 312 2019-10-11 17:48:14,421[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:48:14,421[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:48:14,421[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 17:48:14,442[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:48:14,442[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:48:14,442[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"sentStatusIncrementId":142,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:48:14,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:48:14,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:48:14,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:52:46,506[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:52:46,506[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:52:46,507[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:52:46,510[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:52:46,516[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 17:57 2019-10-11 17:52:46,516[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 17:53:11,636[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 17:53:11,665[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 17:53:11,674[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 17:53:11,678[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 17:53:11,697[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 17:53:11,697[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 17:53:11,698[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fb86e335419a46bbaae82894c2ca874b 2019-10-11 17:53:11,847[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 144, fp = fb86e335419a46bbaae82894c2ca874b, data length = 159, thread id = 292 2019-10-11 17:53:11,847[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:53:11,847[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 17:53:11,848[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 17:53:11,868[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 17:53:11,868[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 17:53:11,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 17:53:12,074[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 17:53:12,074[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 17:53:12,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 17:57:20,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 17:57:20,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 17:57:20,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 17:57:20,244[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 17:57:20,251[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:02 2019-10-11 17:57:20,251[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:01:52,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:01:52,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:01:52,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:01:52,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:01:52,113[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:06 2019-10-11 18:01:52,113[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:03:11,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 18:03:11,803[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 18:03:11,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 18:03:11,815[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 18:03:11,824[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 18:03:11,824[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 18:03:11,825[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f30240eddfc249d6bcb5cb3df4e9c9b7 2019-10-11 18:03:11,985[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 154, fp = f30240eddfc249d6bcb5cb3df4e9c9b7, data length = 159, thread id = 302 2019-10-11 18:03:11,985[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:03:11,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 18:03:11,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 18:03:12,005[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 18:03:12,006[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:03:12,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 18:03:12,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 18:03:12,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 18:03:12,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 18:05:47,582[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:05:47,583[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:05:47,584[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:05:47,584[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 18:05:47,607[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 18:05:47,607[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 18:05:47,616[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:05:47,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570788347607:false 2019-10-11 18:05:47,617[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-11 18:05:47,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:10 2019-10-11 18:05:47,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:05:47,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 18:05:47,625[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 18:05:47,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 18:05:47,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8665,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 18:05:47,635[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d90d23d214554305bb017fbcfb6c8ee2 2019-10-11 18:05:47,815[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 171, fp = d90d23d214554305bb017fbcfb6c8ee2, data length = 1636, thread id = 314 2019-10-11 18:05:47,815[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:05:47,815[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 18:05:47,816[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 18:05:47,851[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 18:05:47,851[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-11 18:05:47,851[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 18:05:47,857[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4797, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuk4$--.FjQdNfH, messageId=20191011100542.016427@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570788345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 18:05:47,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuk4$--.FjQdNfH 4797 1570788345000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-11 18:05:47,874[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:05:47,874[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 18:05:47,885[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570788347885, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570785807548 2019-10-11 18:05:47,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 18:05:47,921[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 18:05:47,924[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 18:05:47,925[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 18:05:47,925[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 18:05:47,925[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 18:05:48,041[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 18:05:48,041[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 18:05:48,045[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 18:10:18,062[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:10:18,062[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:10:18,062[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:10:18,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:10:18,076[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:15 2019-10-11 18:10:18,076[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:13:11,810[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 18:13:11,839[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 18:13:11,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 18:13:11,850[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 18:13:11,863[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 18:13:11,863[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 18:13:11,866[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 705c4814dddf4e868c741387982ebb66 2019-10-11 18:13:12,032[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 161, fp = 705c4814dddf4e868c741387982ebb66, data length = 159, thread id = 304 2019-10-11 18:13:12,032[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:13:12,033[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 18:13:12,033[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 18:13:12,052[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 18:13:12,053[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:13:12,053[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 18:13:12,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 18:13:12,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 18:13:12,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 18:14:49,936[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:14:49,936[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:14:49,937[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:14:49,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:14:49,948[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:19 2019-10-11 18:14:49,948[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:19:20,275[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:19:20,276[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:19:20,276[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:19:20,279[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:19:20,287[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:24 2019-10-11 18:19:20,287[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:23:11,421[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 18:23:11,898[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 18:23:11,924[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 18:23:11,933[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 18:23:11,942[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 18:23:11,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 18:23:11,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 18:23:11,974[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 541b772a2d9e4d5994a126c85c224868 2019-10-11 18:23:12,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 128, fp = 541b772a2d9e4d5994a126c85c224868, data length = 159, thread id = 308 2019-10-11 18:23:12,108[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:23:12,108[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 18:23:12,109[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 18:23:12,125[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 18:23:12,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 18:23:12,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 18:23:12,314[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 18:23:12,317[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 18:23:12,317[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 18:23:52,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:23:52,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:23:52,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:23:52,664[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:23:52,670[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:28 2019-10-11 18:23:52,670[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:28:25,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:28:25,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:28:25,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:28:25,052[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:28:25,059[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:33 2019-10-11 18:28:25,059[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 18:32:54,976[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e0fa438 2019-10-11 18:32:54,977[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 18:32:54,977[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@57b4360 2019-10-11 18:32:54,979[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 18:32:54,986[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 18:37 2019-10-11 18:32:54,986[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,264[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 249 2019-10-12 10:37:43,271[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-12 10:37:43,273[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570847863273 2019-10-12 10:37:43,295[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 281 2019-10-12 10:37:43,354[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570847863354 2019-10-12 10:37:43,358[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-12 10:37:43,360[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-12 10:37:43,406[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-12 10:37:43,484[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570847868483, triggerAtTime2 = 90313653, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,590[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-12 10:37:43,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-12 10:37:43,624[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-12 10:37:43,626[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,627[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:43,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-12 10:37:43,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,650[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 4a7a985a1aec4fbaa07efc838e53cd55 2019-10-12 10:37:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,657[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,696[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-12 10:37:43,701[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-12 10:37:43,705[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-12 10:37:43,744[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,746[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-12 10:37:43,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-12 10:37:43,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-12 10:37:43,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-12 10:37:43,772[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,779[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:43,798[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-12 10:37:43,798[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,801[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:43,816[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 164, fp = 4a7a985a1aec4fbaa07efc838e53cd55, data length = 292, thread id = 404 2019-10-12 10:37:43,819[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,820[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:468) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-12 10:37:43,822[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-12 10:37:43,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,825[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-12 10:37:43,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,835[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:43,866[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,866[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-12 10:37:43,867[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-12 10:37:43,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,874[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,876[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,879[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,894[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,894[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-12 10:37:43,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,900[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:43,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-12 10:37:43,904[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,904[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPushRestart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService } 2019-10-12 10:37:43,904[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from start command 2019-10-12 10:37:43,905[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-12 10:37:43,909[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,910[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,910[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,912[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,914[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,914[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,920[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: fc1b9736edcc4a51857bc4bbb6b3e5f3 2019-10-12 10:37:43,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-12 10:37:43,932[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,932[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-12 10:37:43,935[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,938[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c6d5e1b7c24a4f1d8ec38f75c59e15c6 2019-10-12 10:37:43,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 12:07 2019-10-12 10:37:43,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:43,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 458cc6acc083413a85e503e0eb9dfbd3 2019-10-12 10:37:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-12 10:37:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-12 10:37:43,966[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-12 10:37:43,968[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-12 10:37:43,971[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:43,983[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-12 10:37:43,987[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-12 10:37:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-12 10:37:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8666,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-12 10:37:44,019[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bfa158d91bf24a638c236a6dc859b597 2019-10-12 10:37:44,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-12 10:37:44,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 161, fp = 458cc6acc083413a85e503e0eb9dfbd3, data length = 119, thread id = 418 2019-10-12 10:37:44,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-12 10:37:44,154[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 204, fp = c6d5e1b7c24a4f1d8ec38f75c59e15c6, data length = 445, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,196[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,198[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@c301093 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@9a6ff0b 2019-10-12 10:37:44,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"157124e5-3890-4886-8723-33b26ec8769b"} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,242[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: f1dc1bfcf7b24efd9551f512262a7165 2019-10-12 10:37:44,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-12 10:37:44,272[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,273[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-12 10:37:44,274[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,275[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"157124e5-3890-4886-8723-33b26ec8769b"} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,289[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,300[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,306[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月12日 10:42 2019-10-12 10:37:44,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,364[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 439, fp = fc1b9736edcc4a51857bc4bbb6b3e5f3, data length = 76, thread id = 420 2019-10-12 10:37:44,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8683_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,387[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 243, fp = bfa158d91bf24a638c236a6dc859b597, data length = 15554, thread id = 404 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:44,388[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 17 2019-10-12 10:37:44,389[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-12 10:37:44,397[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 152, fp = f1dc1bfcf7b24efd9551f512262a7165, data length = 349, thread id = 431 2019-10-12 10:37:44,454[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: d9df5939398e4156bff288838abd6570 2019-10-12 10:37:44,573[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 115, fp = d9df5939398e4156bff288838abd6570, data length = 41, thread id = 427 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:fixed -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-12 10:37:44,576[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WH snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom Commit-Id: dd0a 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom Commit-Id: dd0a 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WZP snippet:https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LYZ snippet:Created #442. -- View it on Gitea. 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4806 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4805 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4801 2019-10-12 10:37:44,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4807 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s 4798 1570790284000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6 4799 1570790353000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW 4800 1570790449000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLu9e$--.FjQdfL. 4801 1570790677000 [ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z 4802 1570796255000 [master] iOS 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq 4803 1570837678000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16 4804 1570842391000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh4h$--.FjjB9Tx 4805 1570844242000 [ Android ] [ wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh3n$--.FjjQlbG 4806 1570844300000 [ Android ] [ wzp-if-dialog-toast-bottom ] APK 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLh39$--.FjjYl5M 4807 1570844340000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] After installing the app, call Add New Document dialog, and the download completion notification is above the dialog. (#436) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLgae$--.FjlEX3X 4808 1570846293000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] The story filter's list can't shows normally (#442) 2019-10-12 10:37:44,586[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:44,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 17, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:44,662[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-12 10:37:44,773[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-12 10:37:44,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,826[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,827[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,827[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,829[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-12 10:37:44,829[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-12 10:37:44,906[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-12 10:37:44,925[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=448a8fa4-702d-47ec-bc28-42672eac81cf2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:44,925[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:44,926[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:44,926[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@56457a3 2019-10-12 10:37:44,927[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{1e21659 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-12 10:37:44,927[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-12 10:37:45,107[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 444a7e2979e54c6cabeaea5ddea53ecd 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:45,114[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-12 10:37:45,217[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 109, fp = 444a7e2979e54c6cabeaea5ddea53ecd, data length = 41, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:45,391[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: c86bec813d4b46c6a9572bee1197cd15 2019-10-12 10:37:45,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570847864294:false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,406[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,406[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-12 10:37:45,409[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,426[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570847865426, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,442[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,446[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865446, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865426 2019-10-12 10:37:45,462[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,467[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865467, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865446 2019-10-12 10:37:45,475[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,480[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865480, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865467 2019-10-12 10:37:45,492[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 99, fp = c86bec813d4b46c6a9572bee1197cd15, data length = 28, thread id = 410 2019-10-12 10:37:45,494[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,503[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865503, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865480 2019-10-12 10:37:45,511[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4798, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s, messageId=20191011103802.029575@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790284000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,514[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865514, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865503 2019-10-12 10:37:45,522[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4803, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=fixed -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLihF$--.FjhcFWq, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437), timeStamp=1570837678000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLyOZ--.FjAPGEV, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4799, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuEi$--.FjQUTa6, messageId=20191011103910.018815@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] APK, timeStamp=1570790353000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuEi--.FjKf0kK, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4804, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=https/git.lbx.dev/LBX/fanfiction-android/pulls/8, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLhXc$--.FjjB-16, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=WH, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] pm can't send txt file,toast"canot find selected file.Please comfirm this exists or use anothor file explorer app to make a selection" (#439), timeStamp=1570842391000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLhXc--.FjWCfJj, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4802, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 19cc722baf985fad4b5bb759, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLsoU$--.FjTQU-z, messageId=20191011121732.008161@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011112114-beojonxysep57fvbwwq7pa.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570796255000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4800, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: af6f9aefa9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuDC$--.FjQsRqW, messageId=20191011104047.001524@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790449000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4798, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 Commit-Id: a029cb7335, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLuFn$--.FjQUT9s, messageId=20191011103802.029575@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Fix_FilePath_on_9 ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570790284000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLuFn--.FjLf45E, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4808, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Created #442. -- View it on Gitea., serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWLgae$--.FjlEX3X, messageId, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LYZ, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias, subject[LBX/QA-Bugs] [ANDROID] The story filter's list can't shows normally (#442), timeStamp=1570846293000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWLgae--.FjVY0V8, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,526[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570847865525, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570847865514 2019-10-12 10:37:45,610[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-12 10:37:45,612[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,621[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,621[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-12 10:37:45,623[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 33c8baa695954efda41510668b68a80e 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,722[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,723[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,728[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-12 10:37:45,740[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,740[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-12 10:37:45,747[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,748[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 130d0c8111204b8bbb2cb0a33daa365a 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 132, fp = 33c8baa695954efda41510668b68a80e, data length = 159, thread id = 422 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:45,770[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-12 10:37:45,832[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-12 10:37:45,833[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:45,839[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-12 10:37:45,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-12 10:37:45,881[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8f81181dc6594b968384989eaeef763e 2019-10-12 10:37:45,944[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 187, fp = 130d0c8111204b8bbb2cb0a33daa365a, data length = 186, thread id = 418 2019-10-12 10:37:45,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-12 10:37:45,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 107, fp = 8f81181dc6594b968384989eaeef763e, data length = 159, thread id = 423 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-12 10:37:45,989[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-12 10:37:46,001[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8683,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-12 10:37:46,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-12 10:37:46,007[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-12 10:37:46,007[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 73dac4c863f54c24ae1ff3118e5178fd 2019-10-12 10:37:46,009[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: aa17d64caaf64df2b7f5ad466aa1f18e 2019-10-12 10:37:46,171[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 162, fp = 73dac4c863f54c24ae1ff3118e5178fd, data length = 119, thread id = 431 2019-10-12 10:37:46,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-12 10:37:46,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-12 10:37:46,470[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-12 10:37:46,530[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 516, fp = aa17d64caaf64df2b7f5ad466aa1f18e, data length = 76, thread id = 429 2019-10-12 10:37:46,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8683_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-12 10:37:47,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-12 10:37:47,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-12 10:37:47,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-12 10:37:47,810[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-12 10:37:48,498[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-12 10:37:48,499[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570235868497 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570840668497, nextAlarmTime = 1570927068497, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-12 10:37:48,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-12 10:37:48,503[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570927068497 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:48,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周日, 10月 13, 2019 08:37上午 2019-10-12 10:37:49,015[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c57833cba07e48b88f3c44962e71bd05 2019-10-12 10:37:49,113[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 5c90edb00f8544dfb52e9f1e99e99bee 2019-10-12 10:37:49,247[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 227, fp = c57833cba07e48b88f3c44962e71bd05, data length = 286, thread id = 390 2019-10-12 10:37:49,304[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 186, fp = 5c90edb00f8544dfb52e9f1e99e99bee, data length = 55, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,306[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 38272fc7812b4825b6db590dfbf0e4ab 2019-10-12 10:37:49,453[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: dc282f81d1c04f27a461e57a77edd896 2019-10-12 10:37:49,482[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 174, fp = 38272fc7812b4825b6db590dfbf0e4ab, data length = 51, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,484[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 75b511421f9748c58b0d20119967d685 2019-10-12 10:37:49,654[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 195, fp = dc282f81d1c04f27a461e57a77edd896, data length = 132, thread id = 419 2019-10-12 10:37:49,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 263, fp = 75b511421f9748c58b0d20119967d685, data length = 57, thread id = 516 2019-10-12 10:37:49,758[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e0968233938d4cf9a2f8503b4ba218af 2019-10-12 10:37:49,961[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 201, fp = e0968233938d4cf9a2f8503b4ba218af, data length = 55, thread id = 516

2019-10-10 10:29:09,950[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:29:09,953[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:33 2019-10-10 10:29:09,953[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:29:09,963[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":119,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:29:09,963[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":119,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:29:09,965[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 148969c3cb42452188cce8b8a773edf2 2019-10-10 10:29:10,141[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 168, fp = 148969c3cb42452188cce8b8a773edf2, data length = 321, thread id = 506 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:29:10,142[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:29:10,166[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:29:10,167[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:29:10,167[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:29:10,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:29:10,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:29:10,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:31:49,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:31:49,044[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:31:49,046[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:31:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:31:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:31:49,056[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 0a3ef8dcb1084c4aa0c52902e444cdcb 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 107, fp = 0a3ef8dcb1084c4aa0c52902e444cdcb, data length = 159, thread id = 546 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:31:49,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:31:49,197[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:31:49,198[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:31:49,199[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:31:49,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:31:49,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:33:41,870[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:33:41,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:33:41,871[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:33:41,880[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:33:41,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:38 2019-10-10 10:33:41,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:38:13,467[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:38:13,477[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:38:13,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:43 2019-10-10 10:38:13,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:40:28,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:40:28,388[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:40:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,396[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:40:28,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:40:28,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 4732 1570674541000 com.android.packageinstaller, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:40:28,400[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 643d551b9e774488886e026f4935e8b2 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:40:32,089[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:40:32,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:40:32,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:40:32,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:40:32,123[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:40:32,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675232118:false 2019-10-10 10:40:32,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 10:40:32,128[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:45 2019-10-10 10:40:32,128[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:40:32,129[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:40:32,132[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:40:32,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:40:32,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:40:32,146[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 701ef46fac8b4e70872c3f545219777b 2019-10-10 10:40:33,619[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5213, fp = 643d551b9e774488886e026f4935e8b2, data length = 42, thread id = 543 2019-10-10 10:40:33,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 2019-10-10 10:40:33,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKWG$--.Fic2t140 4732 1570674541000 com.android.packageinstaller, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:40:33,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:40:33,665[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:40:37,376[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5229, fp = 701ef46fac8b4e70872c3f545219777b, data length = 1828, thread id = 524 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:40:37,377[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2 2019-10-10 10:40:37,394[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 10:40:37,397[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4733, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll, messageId=20191010024026.002733@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570675229000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 10:40:37,400[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll 4733 1570675229000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 10:40:37,402[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:40:37,402[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:40:37,414[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570675237414, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570674116608 2019-10-10 10:40:37,438[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:40:37,438[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:37,449[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:40:37,450[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:40:37,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:40:37,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:40:37,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,072[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:41:49,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:41:49,104[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:41:49,107[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:41:49,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:41:49,119[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:41:49,121[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 068f76670db54cbd992f26048283bff9 2019-10-10 10:41:49,274[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 147, fp = 068f76670db54cbd992f26048283bff9, data length = 159, thread id = 506 2019-10-10 10:41:49,274[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:41:49,275[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:41:49,275[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:41:49,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:41:49,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:41:49,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:41:49,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:42:05,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:42:05,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:42:05,740[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:42:05,741[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675325737:false 2019-10-10 10:42:05,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:46 2019-10-10 10:42:05,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,751[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:42:05,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8579,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:42:05,765[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1d4b4ac2572e48e1adecb8234f317ac7 2019-10-10 10:42:05,925[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = 1d4b4ac2572e48e1adecb8234f317ac7, data length = 1488, thread id = 535 2019-10-10 10:42:05,927[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,928[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,930[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2 2019-10-10 10:42:05,966[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 10:42:05,972[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4733, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKLW$--.Fibl8Ll, messageId=20191010024026.002733@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570675229000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4734, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: f1137b6f2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMKK3$--.Fibl94c, messageId=20191010024200.026083@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570675322000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 10:42:05,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMKK3$--.Fibl94c 4734 1570675322000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-10 10:42:05,979[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570675325979, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570675237414 2019-10-10 10:42:05,985[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:42:05,985[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:42:05,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:42:05,993[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:42:05,995[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:42:05,996[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:42:06,135[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:42:06,135[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:42:06,146[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:42:43,902[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:42:45,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:42:45,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:42:45,988[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:42:45,988[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:42:47,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 5cdeaca1354d43bb875f88e9a6c6a06c 2019-10-10 10:42:47,286[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 151, fp = 5cdeaca1354d43bb875f88e9a6c6a06c, data length = 604, thread id = 533 2019-10-10 10:42:47,391[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 08b48433558e4022af5adf3b941763cd 2019-10-10 10:42:47,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 97710f0804e04eb1a4dfb29ee8721fcb 2019-10-10 10:42:47,602[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 210, fp = 08b48433558e4022af5adf3b941763cd, data length = 366, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:42:47,800[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 209, fp = 97710f0804e04eb1a4dfb29ee8721fcb, data length = 212, thread id = 546 2019-10-10 10:43:39,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 10:43:39,253[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_d2fd8852-e80d-4696-91fb-dfae037e9705 4735 1570675419202 log 2019-10-10 10:43:39,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:39,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:39,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:43:39,266[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:43:39,286[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4735:Mail 2019-10-10 10:43:39,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 10:43:39,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:39,297[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 50 2019-10-10 10:43:39,302[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:43:39,306[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=50, accountId=3, itemId=4735, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 10:43:39,310[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 54516855c9c641a3aed46c2953fa8e08 2019-10-10 10:43:39,389[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:39,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:39,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:39,429[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:45,229[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 5909, fp = 54516855c9c641a3aed46c2953fa8e08, data length = 264, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:43:45,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4735 2019-10-10 10:43:45,304[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 708b004185164d39a40e8382576bf812 2019-10-10 10:43:46,250[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 938, fp = 708b004185164d39a40e8382576bf812, data length = 119, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:43:46,251[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"fc369057-a941-4044-8540-49f988551676.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 10:43:46,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:46,305[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 10:43:46,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:46,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:46,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:47,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:47,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,295[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:43:47,298[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:47,304[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:47,304[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:48,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:43:48,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:48,096[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:43:48,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:48,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:48,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675427296:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,377[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675428097:false 2019-10-10 10:43:49,378[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 10:43:49,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,386[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,415[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:49,422[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,426[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: eda9d9f65d1247e59a4c5d113c794335 2019-10-10 10:43:49,432[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:49,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8578,"sentStatusIncrementId":120,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:49,447[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d39fcd13d829421590d2acc88f0a8c62 2019-10-10 10:43:49,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:49,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8580,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:49,455[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4bdbde2624bc43ed984d023d7bf4bb51 2019-10-10 10:43:49,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 156, fp = eda9d9f65d1247e59a4c5d113c794335, data length = 186, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 128, fp = 4bdbde2624bc43ed984d023d7bf4bb51, data length = 159, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,585[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 10:43:49,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 10:43:49,599[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,600[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 263, fp = d39fcd13d829421590d2acc88f0a8c62, data length = 1188, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,721[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,760[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:49,770[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log 2019-10-10 10:43:49,771[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:43:49,773[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:49,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:49,775[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:49,776[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:49,780[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:49,808[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:49,810[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:43:49,811[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:43:50,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:43:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:50,091[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:43:52,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,183[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:43:52,183[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:43:52,221[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570675432216:true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,222[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:43:52,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,233[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:48 2019-10-10 10:43:52,234[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,240[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:43:52,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:43:52,250[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":121,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:43:52,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 80719468bb4f4bb69ea6373117528b92 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 163, fp = 80719468bb4f4bb69ea6373117528b92, data length = 321, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,423[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:43:52,424[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:43:52,450[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:43:52,451[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:43:52,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:43:52,609[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:43:52,609[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:43:52,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:47:23,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:47:23,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:47:23,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,063[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:47:23,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:47:23,072[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 88e0690301e04852bddff2705d11fdda 2019-10-10 10:47:28,228[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5151, fp = 88e0690301e04852bddff2705d11fdda, data length = 42, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 10:47:28,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 2019-10-10 10:47:28,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMKIS$--.FicVu2e0 4736 1570675425000 log, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:47:28,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:47:28,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:47:28,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:47:28,279[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:48:24,532[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:48:24,544[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:48:24,553[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:53 2019-10-10 10:48:24,553[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 10:51:49,180[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:51:49,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:51:49,189[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:51:49,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:51:49,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:51:49,208[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7b246d8230e142e1bb1e6808fae88a8f 2019-10-10 10:51:49,349[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 136, fp = 7b246d8230e142e1bb1e6808fae88a8f, data length = 159, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:51:49,349[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,350[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:51:49,350[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:51:49,373[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:51:49,374[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:51:49,374[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:51:49,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:51:49,552[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:51:49,567[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:52:56,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:52:56,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:52:56,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:52:56,696[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:52:56,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 10:57 2019-10-10 10:52:56,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:57:29,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:57:29,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:57:29,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:57:29,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:57:29,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:02 2019-10-10 10:57:29,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:58:19,855[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:58:21,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:58:21,560[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:58:21,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:58:21,797[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:58:23,215[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 689461ed72354e50a4da6f617687e959 2019-10-10 10:58:23,508[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c1e7088b9f304d4d84d17c5e4245102b 2019-10-10 10:58:23,617[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 40afb54faf6b483e88e5304bd5294c5a 2019-10-10 10:58:28,442[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5224, fp = 689461ed72354e50a4da6f617687e959, data length = 604, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:58:28,466[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 4845, fp = 40afb54faf6b483e88e5304bd5294c5a, data length = 212, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 10:58:28,725[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5210, fp = c1e7088b9f304d4d84d17c5e4245102b, data length = 366, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 10:59:19,715[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 10:59:19,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_24c41844-5827-48c1-859a-5a7a926a1e12 4737 1570676359716 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg= 2019-10-10 10:59:19,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:19,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4737:Mail 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 10:59:19,774[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:19,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:19,781[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:19,783[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 51 2019-10-10 10:59:19,785[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 10:59:19,790[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=51, accountId=3, itemId=4737, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 10:59:19,809[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: e1f5cbc64a574444b9db8b9544bad659 2019-10-10 10:59:19,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:19,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:19,909[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:19,909[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:25,470[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 5654, fp = e1f5cbc64a574444b9db8b9544bad659, data length = 264, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 10:59:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4737 2019-10-10 10:59:25,523[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 48f1d0ebf0c24ce7926e3de2c355ed1f 2019-10-10 10:59:26,085[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 555, fp = 48f1d0ebf0c24ce7926e3de2c355ed1f, data length = 119, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 10:59:26,085[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"d9697571-bf2a-44b7-9d8e-74c51c699ac2.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,123[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:26,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 10:59:26,272[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:26,273[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:26,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:26,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:26,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:26,702[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:26,702[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:59:26,740[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:26,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:26,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:27,920[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:27,920[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:27,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:27,921[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:59:27,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:27,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 10:59:27,964[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:27,972[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:27,972[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676366736:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,232[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676367956:false 2019-10-10 10:59:29,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 10:59:29,236[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,240[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:29,279[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,280[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,284[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:29,285[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f8cde3df40a94ff7b71e555b89074eec 2019-10-10 10:59:29,296[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:29,296[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"sentStatusIncrementId":122,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:29,297[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6bd17b2e673457186093d7ad0bdb980 2019-10-10 10:59:29,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:29,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8582,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:29,301[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6084a44d15a469e923ee00ae064273c 2019-10-10 10:59:29,443[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = f8cde3df40a94ff7b71e555b89074eec, data length = 186, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:59:29,445[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = f6084a44d15a469e923ee00ae064273c, data length = 159, thread id = 543 2019-10-10 10:59:29,445[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,446[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,446[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:29,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 10:59:29,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 232, fp = f6bd17b2e673457186093d7ad0bdb980, data length = 1259, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,533[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,563[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:29,569[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg= 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:29,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 10:59:29,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:29,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 10:59:29,612[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:29,614[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:29,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:29,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:29,633[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:38,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 10:59:38,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:38,572[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 10:59:38,572[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 10:59:38,614[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570676378609:true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,616[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 10:59:38,619[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:04 2019-10-10 10:59:38,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,622[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 10:59:38,637[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 10:59:38,637[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":123,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 10:59:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1e318b36387e44f4a24fe73e6c6e3694 2019-10-10 10:59:38,789[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 143, fp = 1e318b36387e44f4a24fe73e6c6e3694, data length = 321, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 10:59:38,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 10:59:38,816[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 10:59:38,817[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 10:59:38,817[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 10:59:39,013[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 10:59:39,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 10:59:39,023[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 10:59:49,742[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 10:59:49,772[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,795[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-10 10:59:49,801[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 10:59:49,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-10 10:59:49,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:49,813[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 25184782338e41c6a40ca3f207bcc382 2019-10-10 10:59:49,920[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 103, fp = 25184782338e41c6a40ca3f207bcc382, data length = 42, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 10:59:49,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMK3m$--.FiclFfM0 4738 1570676365000 WangHaoLBX_1111_Jvf6c8PEglHdcHK6t2KvFg, body length: 0 2019-10-10 10:59:49,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:49,953[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 2 2019-10-10 10:59:49,954[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 4243 1568895117000 Announcement: Katalon Studio 7.0 (beta), account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:49,955[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 2aa0c9fbd14d4f5bbd61a3db2565f8e7 2019-10-10 10:59:50,235[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 260, fp = 2aa0c9fbd14d4f5bbd61a3db2565f8e7, data length = 23179, thread id = 524 2019-10-10 10:59:50,235[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 2019-10-10 10:59:50,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWT6xm$--.FXi02LU 4243 1568895117000 Announcement: Katalon Studio 7.0 (beta), body length: 22325 2019-10-10 10:59:50,265[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:50,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-10 10:59:50,267[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 4224 1568882645000 接口：章节管理, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 10:59:50,268[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 1f040e9183dd4f24af928091032ba72d 2019-10-10 10:59:50,493[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 180, fp = 1f040e9183dd4f24af928091032ba72d, data length = 49081, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 10:59:50,493[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 2019-10-10 10:59:50,508[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWTA-e$--.FXamAaw 4224 1568882645000 接口：章节管理, body length: 48342 2019-10-10 10:59:50,508[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 10:59:50,509[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 11:01:49,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:01:49,318[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:01:49,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:01:49,326[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:01:49,338[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:01:49,338[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:01:49,340[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 5bd0050145fd452c9f3c4d5373bf7f10 2019-10-10 11:01:49,491[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 144, fp = 5bd0050145fd452c9f3c4d5373bf7f10, data length = 159, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:01:49,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:01:49,523[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:01:49,524[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:01:49,524[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:01:49,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:01:49,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:01:49,756[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:04:09,521[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:04:09,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:04:09,528[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:09 2019-10-10 11:04:09,528[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:08:40,786[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:08:40,787[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:08:40,787[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:08:40,790[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:08:40,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:13 2019-10-10 11:08:40,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:11:49,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:11:49,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:11:49,473[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:11:49,479[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:11:49,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:11:49,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:11:49,502[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1b9c522716d44748957960e140af310c 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5132, fp = 1b9c522716d44748957960e140af310c, data length = 159, thread id = 537 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:11:54,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:11:54,658[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:11:54,659[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:11:54,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:11:54,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:11:54,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:11:54,856[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:13:13,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:13:13,282[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:13:13,292[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:18 2019-10-10 11:13:13,293[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:17:45,043[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:17:45,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:17:45,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:17:45,046[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:17:45,054[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:22 2019-10-10 11:17:45,054[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:21:49,049[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 11:21:49,524[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:21:49,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:21:49,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:21:49,563[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:21:49,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:21:49,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:21:49,572[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3cd145e74ca544fd94fe919487d49f97 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5116, fp = 3cd145e74ca544fd94fe919487d49f97, data length = 159, thread id = 544 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:21:54,689[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:21:54,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:21:54,865[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:21:54,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:21:54,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:22:15,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:22:15,614[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:22:15,627[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:27 2019-10-10 11:22:15,627[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:26:46,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:26:46,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:26:46,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:26:46,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:26:46,141[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:31 2019-10-10 11:26:46,142[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:31:16,377[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:31:16,377[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:31:16,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:31:16,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:31:16,390[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:36 2019-10-10 11:31:16,390[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:31:49,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:31:49,685[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:31:49,689[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:31:49,692[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:31:49,708[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:31:49,708[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:31:49,711[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7d542a2f18e64a3baaebcf44627db549 2019-10-10 11:31:54,853[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5137, fp = 7d542a2f18e64a3baaebcf44627db549, data length = 159, thread id = 534 2019-10-10 11:31:54,853[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:31:54,854[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:31:54,854[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:31:54,875[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:31:55,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:35:48,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:35:48,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:35:48,039[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:35:48,044[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:35:48,055[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:40 2019-10-10 11:35:48,055[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:40:20,425[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:40:20,426[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:40:20,426[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:40:20,433[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:40:20,442[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:45 2019-10-10 11:40:20,443[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:41:49,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:41:49,727[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:41:49,731[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:41:49,734[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:41:49,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:41:49,748[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:41:49,750[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 934d8ff74a2b49fa86b2cd61206fe56d 2019-10-10 11:41:54,904[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5152, fp = 934d8ff74a2b49fa86b2cd61206fe56d, data length = 159, thread id = 515 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:41:54,905[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:41:54,917[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:41:55,100[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:41:55,100[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:41:55,117[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:44:51,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:44:51,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:44:51,565[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:49 2019-10-10 11:44:51,565[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:49:23,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:49:23,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:49:23,780[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:54 2019-10-10 11:49:23,780[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:51:49,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 11:51:49,860[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 11:51:49,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 11:51:49,875[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 11:51:49,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 11:51:49,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 11:51:49,904[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 160c0a272f48451b954dfa2bcbe3f5a9 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5238, fp = 160c0a272f48451b954dfa2bcbe3f5a9, data length = 159, thread id = 542 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 11:51:55,149[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 11:51:55,169[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 11:51:55,170[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 11:51:55,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 11:51:55,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 11:51:55,329[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 11:51:55,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 11:53:54,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:53:54,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:53:54,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:53:54,108[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:53:54,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 11:58 2019-10-10 11:53:54,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 11:58:26,492[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 11:58:26,493[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 11:58:26,493[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 11:58:26,500[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 11:58:26,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:03 2019-10-10 11:58:26,513[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:01:49,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 12:01:50,002[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 12:01:50,011[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 12:01:50,020[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 12:01:50,039[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 12:01:50,039[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 12:01:50,040[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 875a90c74d7e41de818637b2b5f2e3ba 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5173, fp = 875a90c74d7e41de818637b2b5f2e3ba, data length = 159, thread id = 536 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 12:01:55,220[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 12:01:55,244[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 12:01:55,246[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:01:55,246[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 12:01:55,419[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 12:01:55,424[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 12:01:55,424[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:02:57,117[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:02:57,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:02:57,130[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:07 2019-10-10 12:02:57,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:03:13,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 12:03:13,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 12:03:13,635[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:03:13,635[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570680193632:false 2019-10-10 12:03:13,636[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:07 2019-10-10 12:03:13,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,641[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,644[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 12:03:13,655[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 12:03:13,655[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ca0ed9d8b1c349be88b16c78f87af32a 2019-10-10 12:03:13,806[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = ca0ed9d8b1c349be88b16c78f87af32a, data length = 1584, thread id = 539 2019-10-10 12:03:13,806[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,807[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,807[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-10 12:03:13,838[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 12:03:13,843[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4739, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMJ8-$--.FifH8pr, messageId=20191010040308.008634@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570680191000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 12:03:13,850[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMJ8-$--.FifH8pr 4739 1570680191000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-10 12:03:13,855[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 12:03:13,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 12:03:13,861[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570680193861, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570675325979 2019-10-10 12:03:13,901[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 12:03:13,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 12:03:13,908[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 12:03:13,910[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 12:03:14,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 12:03:14,016[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 12:03:14,022[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:07:46,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:07:46,527[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:07:46,533[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:12 2019-10-10 12:07:46,533[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:12:17,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:12:17,080[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:12:17,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:12:17,082[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:12:17,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:17 2019-10-10 12:12:17,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@34903c1 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 12:16:48,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@b32baa7 2019-10-10 12:16:48,850[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 12:16:48,854[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 12:21 2019-10-10 12:16:48,854[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,106[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 277 2019-10-10 14:05:09,115[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-10 14:05:09,118[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570687509118 2019-10-10 14:05:09,170[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 340 2019-10-10 14:05:09,192[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570687509192 2019-10-10 14:05:09,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-10 14:05:09,196[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-10 14:05:09,243[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-10 14:05:09,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570687514292, triggerAtTime2 = 186487098, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,422[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: d8e44fc7ea494405a4f41f6375c95d3d 2019-10-10 14:05:09,433[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,458[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:05:09,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-10 14:05:09,464[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-10 14:05:09,465[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,467[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,472[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,474[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 14:05:09,474[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,484[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 14:05:09,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:09,511[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:05:09,515[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-10 14:05:09,562[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-10 14:05:09,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-10 14:05:09,577[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:05:09,579[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-10 14:05:09,583[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,589[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,590[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 14:05:09,590[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 14:05:09,610[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:09,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 14:05:09,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-10 14:05:09,657[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 022b0ea388f6490d8bd022031b5ffa2e 2019-10-10 14:05:09,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,665[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:05:09,662[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9732273b96754bd0bb423dde26207cd9 2019-10-10 14:05:09,667[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1d4e9880d47542cbaa28826c3da68bde 2019-10-10 14:05:09,669[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:05:09,671[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:09,684[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:05:09,692[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:05:09,692[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:05:09,693[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dbd57ab646b54afa9925deecafa04729 2019-10-10 14:05:09,820[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 14:05:09,822[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: a05ea7413fbe4a468f36b3be6e3ac11e 2019-10-10 14:05:09,825[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,825[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,826[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:09,899[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-10 14:05:09,932[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 87d81812358d48bab7d376445cd4213c 2019-10-10 14:05:10,224[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-10 14:05:10,224[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,225[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,225[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,226[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,226[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,230[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 14:05:10,230[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 14:05:10,247[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 14:05:10,248[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-10 14:05:10,312[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,328[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,328[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@372b590 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{8895e89 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-10 14:05:10,329[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 2207dfaf8f4c4a7f8b75b1944f4e855b 2019-10-10 14:05:10,490[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 14:05:10,722[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: d6e7c50e888546a9b2038fc25126b654 2019-10-10 14:05:10,804[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,805[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 14:05:10,810[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:10,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 14:05:10,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8585,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 14:05:10,819[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4b775ddbdc65470b8a8e395f32b782da 2019-10-10 14:05:10,820[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,820[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:10,826[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:10,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:12,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:05:12,388[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:05:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 7c44800b5bf44c2b964dcb6e21a7f699 2019-10-10 14:05:13,778[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: b057960d6b33444ea33d42974be1d48b 2019-10-10 14:05:14,319[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周四, 10月 10, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570075514318 2019-10-10 14:05:14,321[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,322[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570680314318, nextAlarmTime = 1570766714318, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,322[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-10 14:05:14,325[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570766714318 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:05下午 2019-10-10 14:05:14,518[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:14,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,598[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,599[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,600[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,603[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,618[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 3891, fp = d6e7c50e888546a9b2038fc25126b654, data length = 28, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:05:14,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,619[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,620[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-10 14:05:14,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,623[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 5190, fp = d8e44fc7ea494405a4f41f6375c95d3d, data length = 292, thread id = 594 2019-10-10 14:05:14,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:35 2019-10-10 14:05:14,627[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 4798, fp = a05ea7413fbe4a468f36b3be6e3ac11e, data length = 349, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:05:14,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,631[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d7a33a8ae6d94f5b9bb90cf23bfbcf1b 2019-10-10 14:05:14,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 4706, fp = 87d81812358d48bab7d376445cd4213c, data length = 41, thread id = 610 2019-10-10 14:05:14,642[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 4145, fp = 2207dfaf8f4c4a7f8b75b1944f4e855b, data length = 41, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:05:14,660[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,661[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,665[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,665[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4981, fp = 1d4e9880d47542cbaa28826c3da68bde, data length = 119, thread id = 612 2019-10-10 14:05:14,681[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 899, fp = b057960d6b33444ea33d42974be1d48b, data length = 55, thread id = 684 2019-10-10 14:05:14,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,688[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 932, fp = 7c44800b5bf44c2b964dcb6e21a7f699, data length = 55, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4932, fp = dbd57ab646b54afa9925deecafa04729, data length = 251, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,728[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 5fc4cb16d3a2425faa236ccc94993297 2019-10-10 14:05:14,749[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3796, fp = 4b775ddbdc65470b8a8e395f32b782da, data length = 251, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:05:14,750[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:05:14,784[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:05:14,784[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 14:05:14,785[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 149, fp = d7a33a8ae6d94f5b9bb90cf23bfbcf1b, data length = 186, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:05:14,787[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:05:14,787[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,791[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 5122, fp = 022b0ea388f6490d8bd022031b5ffa2e, data length = 76, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 14:05:14,791[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8586_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,803[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,804[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:05:14,806[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:05:14,809[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,817[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: cf6bae51581f4461b9723499aa02ce2e 2019-10-10 14:05:14,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,828[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,837[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 7f048a4864c44ce3a9b3404d7afbe13d 2019-10-10 14:05:14,857[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5173, fp = 9732273b96754bd0bb423dde26207cd9, data length = 445, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:05:14,860[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,860[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:05:14,862[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 14:05:14,862[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,889[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,891[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:05:14,894[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 1c47649e172a45a4bfcb4ad864654e92 2019-10-10 14:05:14,896[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 436cf92819554568bd736a9595b7cf1c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,899[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:05:14,901[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:09 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:05:14,906[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:05:14,915[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 171, fp = 5fc4cb16d3a2425faa236ccc94993297, data length = 212, thread id = 610 2019-10-10 14:05:14,916[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:05:14,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:05:15,005[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:05:15,023[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-10 14:05:15,038[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 219, fp = cf6bae51581f4461b9723499aa02ce2e, data length = 366, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:05:15,054[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 157, fp = 436cf92819554568bd736a9595b7cf1c, data length = 119, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:05:15,099[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 260, fp = 7f048a4864c44ce3a9b3404d7afbe13d, data length = 604, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:05:15,205[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 310, fp = 1c47649e172a45a4bfcb4ad864654e92, data length = 76, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 14:05:15,205[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8586_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 14:05:17,337[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:05:17,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:05:17,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:08,429[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 14:06:08,488[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_56be5187-6bc7-4dd0-831b-2f3202e727a0 4740 1570687568432 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw= 2019-10-10 14:06:08,489[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:08,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:08,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:06:08,495[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:06:08,505[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4740:Mail 2019-10-10 14:06:08,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 14:06:08,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:08,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 52 2019-10-10 14:06:08,518[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=52, accountId=3, itemId=4740, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 14:06:08,518[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 14:06:08,528[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: fe01a64602354f9895654f3069263f16 2019-10-10 14:06:08,597[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:08,647[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:08,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:08,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:09,170[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 628, fp = fe01a64602354f9895654f3069263f16, data length = 264, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:06:09,216[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4740 2019-10-10 14:06:09,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 27f26f4868d64a5d938d345cfcb4e210 2019-10-10 14:06:09,781[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 547, fp = 27f26f4868d64a5d938d345cfcb4e210, data length = 119, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:06:09,783[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"603ce4fa-ce64-4216-81b6-c967b5a1271e.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 14:06:09,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:09,807[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 14:06:09,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:09,978[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:09,996[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:10,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:10,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:10,805[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:10,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,837[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:10,837[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:06:10,850[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:10,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:10 2019-10-10 14:06:10,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:11,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:11,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:11,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:06:11,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:11,657[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:06:11,675[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:11,680[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:10 2019-10-10 14:06:11,680[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:12,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687570838:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,901[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687571664:false 2019-10-10 14:06:12,902[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:06:12,903[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,908[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:12,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:12,949[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:12,951[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:12,952[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e4eb8dc7acfe4fcc9de6589617ab8682 2019-10-10 14:06:12,958[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:12,958[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8584,"sentStatusIncrementId":124,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:12,960[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fe94aefef1a94277b6c5a65e50387ebf 2019-10-10 14:06:12,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:12,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8586,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:12,979[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 830eaa387df34538b34e334b1dbc62b0 2019-10-10 14:06:13,109[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 155, fp = e4eb8dc7acfe4fcc9de6589617ab8682, data length = 186, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:06:13,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:06:13,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:06:13,212[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 250, fp = fe94aefef1a94277b6c5a65e50387ebf, data length = 1285, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:13,213[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 14:06:13,238[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:13,239[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 14:06:13,239[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:13,244[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw= 2019-10-10 14:06:13,246[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:06:13,247[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:13,247[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:13,262[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:06:13,264[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:06:13,427[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:13,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:13,441[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,089[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 1102, fp = 830eaa387df34538b34e334b1dbc62b0, data length = 159, thread id = 623 2019-10-10 14:06:14,089[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:14,090[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:14,090[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:14,110[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:14,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:14,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:14,333[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,342[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:14,342[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:06:26,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:06:26,574[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,600[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:06:26,606[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570687586600:true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:06:26,614[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:06:26,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:11 2019-10-10 14:06:26,617[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,627[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:06:26,627[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":125,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:06:26,629[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dcda5d200d9d459e9a4855a02142ad9c 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 190, fp = dcda5d200d9d459e9a4855a02142ad9c, data length = 321, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,827[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:06:26,828[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 14:06:26,865[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:06:26,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:06:26,866[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:06:27,071[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:06:27,077[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:06:27,077[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:10:54,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 14:10:54,344[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:10:54,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:10:54,354[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-10 14:10:54,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:10:54,357[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 9912f60db08d4f21a840e2e0c9611028 2019-10-10 14:10:58,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:10:58,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:10:58,551[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:10:58,561[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:10:58,568[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:15 2019-10-10 14:10:58,568[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:10:59,526[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 5163, fp = 9912f60db08d4f21a840e2e0c9611028, data length = 42, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:10:59,526[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 2019-10-10 14:10:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMHKi$--.FiiEB5c0 4741 1570687569000 WangHaoLBX_13128332_src_data_HOboiFebxgfmZ4AuXvglXw, body length: 0 2019-10-10 14:10:59,571[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:10:59,572[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:15:09,634[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:15:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:15:09,659[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:15:09,661[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:15:09,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:15:09,670[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:15:09,671[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 25ba8dd177474d7c9d0f37ab5d1e8978 2019-10-10 14:15:09,812[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 135, fp = 25ba8dd177474d7c9d0f37ab5d1e8978, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:15:09,813[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:15:09,834[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:15:09,836[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:15:09,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:15:10,042[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:15:10,042[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:15:10,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:15:29,875[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:15:29,875[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:15:29,876[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:15:29,879[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:15:29,887[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:20 2019-10-10 14:15:29,888[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:20:02,094[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:20:02,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:20:02,095[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:20:02,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:20:02,107[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:25 2019-10-10 14:20:02,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:24:32,643[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:24:32,643[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:24:32,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:24:32,647[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:24:32,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:29 2019-10-10 14:24:32,655[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:25:09,650[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:25:09,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:25:09,703[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:25:09,707[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:25:09,718[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:25:09,718[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:25:09,719[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: cc6c2cc1f99448689145b2f15b31a1c4 2019-10-10 14:25:14,876[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5152, fp = cc6c2cc1f99448689145b2f15b31a1c4, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:25:14,878[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:25:14,878[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:25:14,879[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:25:14,898[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:25:14,899[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:25:14,899[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:25:15,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:25:15,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:25:15,130[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:29:05,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:29:05,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:29:05,034[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:34 2019-10-10 14:29:05,035[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:33:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:33:38,639[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:33:38,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:33:38,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:33:38,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:38 2019-10-10 14:33:38,652[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:35:09,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:35:09,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:35:09,841[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:35:09,846[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:35:09,868[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:35:09,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:35:09,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3157f4935312413890630a4142553eaa 2019-10-10 14:35:15,071[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5193, fp = 3157f4935312413890630a4142553eaa, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 14:35:15,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:35:15,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:35:15,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:35:15,096[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:35:15,097[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:35:15,097[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:35:15,300[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:35:15,304[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:35:15,304[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:38:10,329[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:38:10,333[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:38:10,336[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:43 2019-10-10 14:38:10,336[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:42:43,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:42:43,417[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:42:43,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:47 2019-10-10 14:42:43,428[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:45:09,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:45:09,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:45:09,950[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:45:09,953[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:45:09,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:45:09,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:45:09,976[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f67f88e3f9394a9191f5ca73e0041073 2019-10-10 14:45:15,264[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5284, fp = f67f88e3f9394a9191f5ca73e0041073, data length = 159, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:45:15,265[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:45:15,287[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:45:15,288[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:45:15,288[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:45:15,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:45:15,479[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:45:15,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:47:13,754[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:47:13,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:47:13,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:52 2019-10-10 14:47:13,770[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:51:46,957[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:51:46,957[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:51:46,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:51:46,961[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:51:46,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:56 2019-10-10 14:51:46,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:28,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:28,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:28,243[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:28,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:28,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690468267:false 2019-10-10 14:54:28,275[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:54:28,277[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:28,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:28,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:28,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,289[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:54:28,291[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 14:54:28,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:54:28,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 14:54:28,296[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 427a000916894283b6b7a73b10a87e9f 2019-10-10 14:54:28,305[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:54:28,306[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:54:28,307[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3fef822f89664b6fa0ad29ef7cd539b6 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:30,594[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 14:54:30,628[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690470621:true 2019-10-10 14:54:30,631[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:30,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:30,633[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:30,634[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 14:54:30,637[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:54:30,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:54:30,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8588,"sentStatusIncrementId":126,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:54:30,660[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b584ce0f29f54e4d881b149876842326 2019-10-10 14:54:31,413[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:54:31,413[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:31,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:54:31,414[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:31,440[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 14:54:31,440[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 14:54:31,447[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:54:31,447[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570690471440:false 2019-10-10 14:54:31,448[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 14:54:31,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:31,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 14:59 2019-10-10 14:54:31,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 14:54:31,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:54:31,460[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 14:54:31,466[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5155, fp = 3fef822f89664b6fa0ad29ef7cd539b6, data length = 159, thread id = 619 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,469[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:54:33,491[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,492[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,492[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,506[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 427a000916894283b6b7a73b10a87e9f, data length = 186, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 14:54:33,512[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 2839, fp = b584ce0f29f54e4d881b149876842326, data length = 1670, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 14:54:33,512[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,513[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,551[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 14:54:33,563[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGdS$--.Fik7u8A0 4742 1570690465000 319319103700_340823199703242549.pdf 2019-10-10 14:54:33,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 14:54:33,569[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:54:33,569[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:54:33,576[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:54:33,576[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 14:54:33,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 14:54:33,583[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 14:54:33,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:54:33,650[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:54:33,662[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,043[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 14:55:10,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 14:55:10,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 14:55:10,092[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 14:55:10,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 14:55:10,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 14:55:10,110[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2ce82b45d9284c5fae9f8b90e77a187e 2019-10-10 14:55:10,236[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 119, fp = 2ce82b45d9284c5fae9f8b90e77a187e, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 14:55:10,236[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:55:10,237[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 14:55:10,237[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 14:55:10,258[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 14:55:10,456[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 14:55:10,457[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 14:59:01,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 14:59:01,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 14:59:01,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:04 2019-10-10 14:59:01,556[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:03:32,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:03:32,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:03:32,119[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:03:32,121[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:03:32,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:08 2019-10-10 15:03:32,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:05:09,677[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 15:05:10,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:05:10,204[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:05:10,208[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:05:10,212[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:05:10,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:05:10,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:05:10,238[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4314f87139334a218afe47fde32c3bad 2019-10-10 15:05:15,386[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5142, fp = 4314f87139334a218afe47fde32c3bad, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:05:15,387[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:05:15,404[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:05:15,405[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:05:15,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:05:15,596[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:05:15,603[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:05:15,603[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:03,248[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:03,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:03,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:03,252[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:03,261[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:03,261[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:08,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 7541ecafd227452393ed5cb651088610 2019-10-10 15:08:08,906[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 662ebd34d28345aa9e70dcf42f9aa8f0 2019-10-10 15:08:09,067[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 152, fp = 662ebd34d28345aa9e70dcf42f9aa8f0, data length = 56, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:09,073[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 62e56d08bd544a908c956314f8eaf1fe 2019-10-10 15:08:09,078[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 205, fp = 7541ecafd227452393ed5cb651088610, data length = 368, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 15:08:09,333[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 25b2ec4b38bf4144ac36b240dbba16ca 2019-10-10 15:08:09,533[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 195, fp = 25b2ec4b38bf4144ac36b240dbba16ca, data length = 132, thread id = 613 2019-10-10 15:08:10,007[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 931, fp = 62e56d08bd544a908c956314f8eaf1fe, data length = 51, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:10,014[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 426bb59ab33248a9b474210e92a66650 2019-10-10 15:08:10,184[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 166, fp = 426bb59ab33248a9b474210e92a66650, data length = 57, thread id = 721 2019-10-10 15:08:14,838[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-10 15:08:14,877[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_c226a073-7078-4077-b4f3-1cad5fe2bf42 4743 1570691294839 2019-10-10 15:08:14,879[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:14,887[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:14,891[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:14,892[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:14,919[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4743:Mail 2019-10-10 15:08:14,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 15:08:14,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:14,926[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 53 2019-10-10 15:08:14,931[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=53, accountId=3, itemId=4743, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-10 15:08:14,934[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 8d61001671f341bab12da679e867dc5f 2019-10-10 15:08:14,968[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:15,033[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:15,033[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:15,051[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:15,515[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 574, fp = 8d61001671f341bab12da679e867dc5f, data length = 264, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:08:15,566[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4743 2019-10-10 15:08:15,569[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: d8d827db2fff497da36cc5c3d52463b9 2019-10-10 15:08:16,713[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 1141, fp = d8d827db2fff497da36cc5c3d52463b9, data length = 119, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:08:16,714[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"418dc657-4ad9-4435-8cbd-e127f611c460.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-10 15:08:16,736[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:16,768[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 15:08:16,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:16,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:16,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:17,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,384[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:17,384[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,385[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:08:17,386[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:17,395[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:12 2019-10-10 15:08:17,396[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:18,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:18,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:18,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:18,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:18,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:18,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:18,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:18,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:12 2019-10-10 15:08:18,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:19,813[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691297385:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691298641:false 2019-10-10 15:08:19,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:19,837[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,839[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:19,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:19,856[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:19,856[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 77ba9dff49fa4617bfbf1aac3d3ad49e 2019-10-10 15:08:19,857[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:19,857[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8590,"sentStatusIncrementId":127,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:19,858[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 42a4c823431c4ee4a28f37c34c15b3b9 2019-10-10 15:08:20,012[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 146, fp = 77ba9dff49fa4617bfbf1aac3d3ad49e, data length = 975, thread id = 582 2019-10-10 15:08:20,013[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,013[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,013[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:20,047[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:20,047[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,047[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 15:08:20,055[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4744, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp, messageId=418dc657-4ad9-4435-8cbd-e127f611c460.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject, timeStamp=1570691295000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWMGQU--.FikBtuN, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 15:08:20,062[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 4744 1570691295000 2019-10-10 15:08:20,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8593,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,082[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570691300082, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:20,114[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,115[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,120[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:20,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:20,122[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 261, fp = 42a4c823431c4ee4a28f37c34c15b3b9, data length = 1188, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,123[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 15:08:20,164[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:20,164[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,164[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:20,176[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 4745 1570691295000 2019-10-10 15:08:20,178[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:20,182[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:20,182[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8593,"sentStatusIncrementId":128,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:20,184[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,186[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:08:20,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:08:20,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:08:20,187[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:08:20,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:20,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:20,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:08:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:37,450[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:37,451[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,480[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,488[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691317480:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,490[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:37,494[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:37,494[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:08:37,495[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,499[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:37,532[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,532[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:08:37,537[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:08:37,538[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691317533:false 2019-10-10 15:08:37,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:13 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8593,"sentStatusIncrementId":128,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:37,541[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8593,"sentStatusIncrementId":128,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:37,543[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b1840b0d0df24cb0aa5a0250e0bcee25 2019-10-10 15:08:37,545[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,549[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:08:37,575[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8593,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:08:37,575[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8593,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:08:37,577[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 6dcce9c7d5454b7d9a43e54d1d805f4a 2019-10-10 15:08:37,711[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 161, fp = b1840b0d0df24cb0aa5a0250e0bcee25, data length = 321, thread id = 616 2019-10-10 15:08:37,711[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,711[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,712[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:37,744[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 157, fp = 6dcce9c7d5454b7d9a43e54d1d805f4a, data length = 251, thread id = 612 2019-10-10 15:08:37,748[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:37,748[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,749[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8594,"sentStatusIncrementId":129,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:37,749[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,750[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,750[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:08:37,774[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:08:37,774[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 15:08:37,790[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:08:37,790[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8594,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:08:37,792[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:08:37,962[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:08:37,962[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:08:37,973[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:10:38,463[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:38,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:10:38,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:38,501[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:10:38,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:10:38,510[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691438502:true 2019-10-10 15:10:38,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:15 2019-10-10 15:10:38,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:10:38,519[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:10:38,522[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:10:38,534[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8594,"sentStatusIncrementId":129,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:10:38,534[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8594,"sentStatusIncrementId":129,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:10:38,536[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 127f04eb9b1e49288176d030345dc0b4 2019-10-10 15:10:39,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:10:39,307[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:39,308[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:10:39,308[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:10:39,339[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:10:39,339[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 15:10:39,342[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:10:39,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691439339:false 2019-10-10 15:10:39,343[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK wxh@lbx.dev: 服务器端未识别出变化的文件夹是哪个，客户端将对所有进行了消息订阅的文件夹进行数据的同步处理 2019-10-10 15:10:39,345[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 15:10:39,346[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:15 2019-10-10 15:10:39,346[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:10:39,349[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 15:10:39,350[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:10:39,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 15:10:39,352[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:10:39,357[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:39,359[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 5d549e44f94a47c893de493a0b0083af 2019-10-10 15:10:39,365[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8594,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:10:39,365[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8594,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:10:39,367[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 1e6230f5f9fe45bd88f0ec24f8396881 2019-10-10 15:10:43,718[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 4345, fp = 1e6230f5f9fe45bd88f0ec24f8396881, data length = 159, thread id = 598 2019-10-10 15:10:43,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:10:43,719[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:43,737[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:43,737[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,737[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5352, fp = 127f04eb9b1e49288176d030345dc0b4, data length = 1585, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:10:43,901[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-10 15:10:43,934[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:10:43,934[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:43,942[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:10:43,960[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:43,960[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-10 15:10:43,960[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:43,980[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGOH$--.FikXXb.0 4746 1570691436000 login.html 2019-10-10 15:10:43,981[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 15:10:43,985[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:43,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":130,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:10:43,987[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:10:43,990[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 15:10:43,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 15:10:43,992[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 15:10:43,992[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 15:10:44,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:10:44,302[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:10:44,303[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:44,579[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5213, fp = 5d549e44f94a47c893de493a0b0083af, data length = 186, thread id = 594 2019-10-10 15:10:44,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 15:10:44,586[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 15:10:48,864[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:10:48,864[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:10:48,865[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:10:48,865[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:48,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 15:10:48,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-10 15:10:48,900[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-10 15:10:48,912[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570691448901:true 2019-10-10 15:10:48,916[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:10:48,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-10 15:10:48,919[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:15 2019-10-10 15:10:48,919[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:10:48,922[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:10:48,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":130,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:10:48,939[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":130,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:10:48,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7c855fe0fe4443b1961ae42f1b70f0ce 2019-10-10 15:10:49,203[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 255, fp = 7c855fe0fe4443b1961ae42f1b70f0ce, data length = 321, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 15:10:49,203[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:49,203[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:10:49,204[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 15:10:49,237[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:10:49,238[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:10:49,238[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":131,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:10:49,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:10:49,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:10:49,462[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:15:10,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:15:10,302[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:15:10,308[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:15:10,310[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:15:10,320[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:15:10,320[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:15:10,322[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8414b70c2302440aba248e65a776c202 2019-10-10 15:15:10,453[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 124, fp = 8414b70c2302440aba248e65a776c202, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 15:15:10,454[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:15:10,454[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:15:10,454[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:15:10,475[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:15:10,476[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:15:10,476[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:15:10,679[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:15:10,679[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:15:10,689[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:15:20,500[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:15:20,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:15:20,501[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:15:20,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:15:20,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:20 2019-10-10 15:15:20,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:19:50,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:19:50,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:19:50,480[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:19:50,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:19:50,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:24 2019-10-10 15:19:50,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:24:20,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:24:20,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:24:20,974[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:24:20,979[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:24:20,988[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:29 2019-10-10 15:24:20,988[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:25:10,402[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:25:10,442[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:25:10,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:25:10,460[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:25:10,476[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:25:10,476[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:25:10,477[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 59a409a90e37444e829639381d154836 2019-10-10 15:25:15,656[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5172, fp = 59a409a90e37444e829639381d154836, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 15:25:15,657[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:25:15,657[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:25:15,657[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:25:15,677[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:25:15,678[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:25:15,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:25:15,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:25:15,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:25:15,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:28:51,312[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:28:51,312[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:28:51,313[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:28:51,316[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:28:51,323[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:33 2019-10-10 15:28:51,324[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:33:22,097[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:33:22,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:33:22,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:33:22,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:33:22,100[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:38 2019-10-10 15:33:22,100[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:35:10,540[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:35:10,582[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:35:10,589[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:35:10,592[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:35:10,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:35:10,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:35:10,611[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4a08016b46cd4572b8b84bf6a20d4ec7 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = 4a08016b46cd4572b8b84bf6a20d4ec7, data length = 159, thread id = 611 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:35:15,778[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:35:15,798[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:35:15,799[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:35:15,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:35:15,987[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:35:15,987[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:35:16,004[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:37:54,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:37:54,275[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:37:54,275[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:37:54,279[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:37:54,286[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:42 2019-10-10 15:37:54,288[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:42:24,991[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:42:24,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:42:24,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:42:24,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:42:25,006[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:47 2019-10-10 15:42:25,007[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:45:10,678[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:45:10,726[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:45:10,733[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:45:10,738[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:45:10,749[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:45:10,749[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:45:10,750[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 099acf76d447498abecaf99bc648b9cb 2019-10-10 15:45:15,907[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5150, fp = 099acf76d447498abecaf99bc648b9cb, data length = 159, thread id = 622 2019-10-10 15:45:15,908[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:45:15,908[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:45:15,908[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:45:15,930[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:45:15,931[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:45:15,931[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:45:16,152[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:45:16,152[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:45:16,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:46:55,330[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:46:55,330[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:46:55,331[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:46:55,335[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:46:55,344[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:51 2019-10-10 15:46:55,344[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:51:28,126[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:51:28,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:51:28,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:51:28,131[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:51:28,143[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 15:56 2019-10-10 15:51:28,143[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 15:55:10,815[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 15:55:10,825[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 15:55:10,829[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 15:55:10,832[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 15:55:10,842[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 15:55:10,842[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 15:55:10,845[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bb251d7ffbac43ffbcea15c1f437b319 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5122, fp = bb251d7ffbac43ffbcea15c1f437b319, data length = 159, thread id = 620 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 15:55:15,969[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 15:55:15,982[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 15:55:15,982[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 15:55:15,983[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 15:55:16,151[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 15:55:16,151[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 15:55:16,157[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 15:55:59,364[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 15:55:59,365[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 15:55:59,366[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 15:55:59,373[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 15:55:59,382[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:00 2019-10-10 15:55:59,382[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:00:29,931[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:00:29,931[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:00:29,931[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:00:29,933[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:00:29,936[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:05 2019-10-10 16:00:29,936[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:05:03,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:05:03,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:05:03,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:05:03,246[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:05:03,256[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:10 2019-10-10 16:05:03,256[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:05:10,923[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:05:10,963[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:05:10,969[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:05:10,972[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:05:10,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:05:10,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:05:10,988[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 63507e8dc0f54c0ba0d1e42f40f95f4b 2019-10-10 16:05:16,200[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 63507e8dc0f54c0ba0d1e42f40f95f4b, data length = 159, thread id = 614 2019-10-10 16:05:16,200[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:05:16,201[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:05:16,201[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:05:16,221[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:05:16,222[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:05:16,222[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:05:16,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:05:16,412[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:05:16,420[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:09:35,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:09:35,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:09:35,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:09:35,423[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:09:35,429[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:14 2019-10-10 16:09:35,430[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:14:08,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:14:08,420[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:14:08,421[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:14:08,423[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:14:08,427[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:19 2019-10-10 16:14:08,427[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:15:11,059[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:15:11,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:15:11,110[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:15:11,114[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:15:11,137[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:15:11,137[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:15:11,139[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: cd46d49a4a394d02b4b1eaec20ad0b28 2019-10-10 16:15:16,302[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5157, fp = cd46d49a4a394d02b4b1eaec20ad0b28, data length = 159, thread id = 602 2019-10-10 16:15:16,302[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:15:16,303[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:15:16,303[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:15:16,324[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:15:16,325[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:15:16,325[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:15:16,511[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:15:16,514[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:15:16,514[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:18:39,171[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@a6c901c 2019-10-10 16:18:39,171[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:18:39,171[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@975bb14 2019-10-10 16:18:39,179[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:18:39,190[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:23 2019-10-10 16:18:39,190[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:19,218[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 237 2019-10-10 16:29:19,227[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-10 16:29:19,230[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570696159230 2019-10-10 16:29:19,267[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 286 2019-10-10 16:29:19,311[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570696159311 2019-10-10 16:29:19,312[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-10 16:29:19,314[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-10 16:29:19,359[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:19,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-10 16:29:19,414[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570696164413, triggerAtTime2 = 195137219, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,771[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,822[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 16:29:19,824[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-10 16:29:19,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-10 16:29:19,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-10 16:29:19,830[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:19,836[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:29:19,851[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 16:29:19,851[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-10 16:29:19,873[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:19,873[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:19,873[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:19,874[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 16:29:19,893[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:33 2019-10-10 16:29:19,899[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 16:29:19,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 16:29:19,914[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-10 16:29:19,924[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:29:20,023[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-10 16:29:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 16:29:20,025[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:20,037[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:29:20,038[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 16:29:20,039[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:29:20,050[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:20,051[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:20,061[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-10 16:29:20,063[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:20,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-10 16:29:20,068[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 16:29:20,075[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:29:20,128[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:29:20,128[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:29:20,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:29:20,136[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:29:20,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:29:20,145[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:29:20,150[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 92684818a86c4996a23e8e7114210582 2019-10-10 16:29:21,497[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 6dbca218b52f4deebfa5ee6c41dfb1f1 2019-10-10 16:29:21,552[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: dde07b9588d844eb9d05de0f57ddc75d 2019-10-10 16:29:22,396[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 14f2e8666a224a7aa42865f00ce52e84 2019-10-10 16:29:22,855[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 3bac2b489a9b448594ee5ff7415b38c0 2019-10-10 16:29:23,229[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 6d2829995dfd4811b1ff69f0cf1bbadf 2019-10-10 16:29:23,512[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 217a50b7d54248c99721fa16ab0e1085 2019-10-10 16:29:24,443[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周四, 10月 10, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-10 16:29:24,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-10 16:29:24,445[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570084164442 2019-10-10 16:29:24,446[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 16:29:24,446[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570688964442, nextAlarmTime = 1570775364442, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-10 16:29:24,446[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-10 16:29:24,450[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,451[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570775364442 周五, 10月 11, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,452[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 02:29下午 2019-10-10 16:29:24,688[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-10 16:29:24,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:180) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 16:29:24,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:24,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:29:25,000[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,013[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,015[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:25,076[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 16:29:25,077[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Connection already shutdown at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnection.opening(DefaultClientConnection.java:122) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:146) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:468) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-10 16:29:25,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:29:25,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:29:25,082[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,085[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:59 2019-10-10 16:29:25,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:29:25,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:29:25,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,101[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:25,256[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c6e58a5317174291a886101f8a4284b6 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,262[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:29:25,264[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:34 2019-10-10 16:29:25,264[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,264[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,265[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,343[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5148, fp = 92684818a86c4996a23e8e7114210582, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 16:29:25,343[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,343[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:29:25,344[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,349[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 3791, fp = dde07b9588d844eb9d05de0f57ddc75d, data length = 55, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,351[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 28fa595ef1ac412387a54238431ed814 2019-10-10 16:29:25,363[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:29:25,364[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:29:25,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:29:25,368[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 1851, fp = 217a50b7d54248c99721fa16ab0e1085, data length = 215, thread id = 673 2019-10-10 16:29:25,378[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 2980, fp = 14f2e8666a224a7aa42865f00ce52e84, data length = 304, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 16:29:25,395[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 2164, fp = 6d2829995dfd4811b1ff69f0cf1bbadf, data length = 215, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 16:29:25,398[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 2541, fp = 3bac2b489a9b448594ee5ff7415b38c0, data length = 215, thread id = 695 2019-10-10 16:29:25,446[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 187, fp = c6e58a5317174291a886101f8a4284b6, data length = 215, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 16:29:25,526[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 163, fp = 28fa595ef1ac412387a54238431ed814, data length = 57, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,530[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 732232115b8c4aa8943ab0e86b46e638 2019-10-10 16:29:25,548[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:29:25,549[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:29:25,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:29:25,733[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 193, fp = 732232115b8c4aa8943ab0e86b46e638, data length = 58, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,739[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e524f79b1c534c92a59f713d79cc444d 2019-10-10 16:29:25,946[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 196, fp = e524f79b1c534c92a59f713d79cc444d, data length = 56, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:25,951[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 9d05ea768851499b965b98ddef5eb6b0 2019-10-10 16:29:26,149[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 187, fp = 9d05ea768851499b965b98ddef5eb6b0, data length = 57, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:26,157[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: fbb022f8efaa4e7ab1deb8202e197fb6 2019-10-10 16:29:26,367[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 201, fp = fbb022f8efaa4e7ab1deb8202e197fb6, data length = 57, thread id = 696 2019-10-10 16:29:26,813[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 5310, fp = 6dbca218b52f4deebfa5ee6c41dfb1f1, data length = 604, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 16:30:10,481[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 3e3e102a98dc4e76a057d60e3cb0bdd6 2019-10-10 16:30:10,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,529[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-10 16:30:10,529[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-10 16:30:10,554[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,554[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,554[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-10 16:30:10,557[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 5eab13e058a140c4a60e191c91accadf 2019-10-10 16:30:10,560[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bd61d9caa9e742a9890798cd427cf37c 2019-10-10 16:30:10,563[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c45c6101049840abb54c37120e8a0ae9 2019-10-10 16:30:10,566[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-10 16:30:10,578[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 96, fp = 3e3e102a98dc4e76a057d60e3cb0bdd6, data length = 292, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 16:30:10,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-10 16:30:10,691[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: cb8c774d043649fe8224313eb789c6c9 2019-10-10 16:30:10,698[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 121, fp = bd61d9caa9e742a9890798cd427cf37c, data length = 119, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:30:10,707[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,707[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-10 16:30:10,707[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,708[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,708[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 138, fp = c45c6101049840abb54c37120e8a0ae9, data length = 445, thread id = 667 2019-10-10 16:30:10,708[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,791[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-10 16:30:10,811[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 118, fp = cb8c774d043649fe8224313eb789c6c9, data length = 349, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 16:30:10,828[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 7bab510da8b34e0db0396da347832269 2019-10-10 16:30:10,897[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 326, fp = 5eab13e058a140c4a60e191c91accadf, data length = 76, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 16:30:10,897[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8596_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 16:30:10,956[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 126, fp = 7bab510da8b34e0db0396da347832269, data length = 41, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 16:30:10,987[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-10 16:30:10,987[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,988[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,988[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,988[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,989[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:10,993[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-10 16:30:10,993[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-10 16:30:11,075[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-10 16:30:11,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,124[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,124[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:30:11,125[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 16:30:11,125[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@499fe77 2019-10-10 16:30:11,126[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{823cae4 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-10 16:30:11,126[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-10 16:30:11,166[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 16:30:11,168[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-10 16:30:11,274[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 16:30:11,275[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 16:30:11,275[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: cb7375ba3a9249b69217c452719f37b1 2019-10-10 16:30:11,275[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-10 16:30:11,390[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 114, fp = cb7375ba3a9249b69217c452719f37b1, data length = 41, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:30:11,516[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: a5998bb25b6e481f8352bb8573783624 2019-10-10 16:30:11,597[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,597[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,598[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,598[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,611[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 93, fp = a5998bb25b6e481f8352bb8573783624, data length = 28, thread id = 677 2019-10-10 16:30:11,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,658[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:30:11,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,658[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 16:30:11,661[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-10 16:30:11,661[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-10 16:30:11,664[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 371a358baf3d46dcb77dcfc41d8ace2c 2019-10-10 16:30:11,667[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 16:30:11,668[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 16:30:11,669[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ec6694c919954f638d6f650be73ae1c9 2019-10-10 16:30:11,767[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 90, fp = ec6694c919954f638d6f650be73ae1c9, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 16:30:11,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:30:11,768[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:30:11,768[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,768[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:30:11,777[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:30:11,828[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 159, fp = 371a358baf3d46dcb77dcfc41d8ace2c, data length = 186, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 16:30:11,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-10 16:30:11,830[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-10 16:30:11,853[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 16:30:11,854[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 16:30:11,855[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 45d82a01c3934bc992aa69f1e81ad023 2019-10-10 16:30:11,855[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 9af22dca26c7483ca89318219cbb832a 2019-10-10 16:30:11,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:30:11,948[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:30:11,956[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:30:11,984[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 128, fp = 45d82a01c3934bc992aa69f1e81ad023, data length = 119, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:30:12,127[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 271, fp = 9af22dca26c7483ca89318219cbb832a, data length = 76, thread id = 673 2019-10-10 16:30:12,127[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8596_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 16:30:14,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 16:30:14,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:30:14,581[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 16:30:14,582[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:30:18,632[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 86e6fdcd97b94be89388aa8a5a8c1007 2019-10-10 16:30:18,853[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 213, fp = 86e6fdcd97b94be89388aa8a5a8c1007, data length = 304, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 16:30:18,863[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 42ac7022fb2746439fa94ab7335d1877 2019-10-10 16:30:19,051[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: b7073c5a84bf47cb8b0b19744337846e 2019-10-10 16:30:19,055[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 189, fp = 42ac7022fb2746439fa94ab7335d1877, data length = 61, thread id = 749 2019-10-10 16:30:19,209[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 152, fp = b7073c5a84bf47cb8b0b19744337846e, data length = 215, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 16:33:56,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:33:56,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:33:56,068[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:33:56,071[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:33:56,073[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:38 2019-10-10 16:33:56,073[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:38:27,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:38:27,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:38:27,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:38:28,000[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:38:28,007[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:43 2019-10-10 16:38:28,007[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:39:20,033[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:39:20,065[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:39:20,069[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:39:20,071[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:39:20,083[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:39:20,084[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:39:20,086[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 61d0df9690ed4187ba4c66e18b2e7cdf 2019-10-10 16:39:25,270[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5176, fp = 61d0df9690ed4187ba4c66e18b2e7cdf, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 16:39:25,270[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:39:25,270[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:39:25,271[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:39:25,292[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:39:25,293[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:39:25,293[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:39:25,516[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:39:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:39:25,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:43:00,434[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:43:00,435[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:43:00,436[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:43:00,439[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:43:00,447[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:48 2019-10-10 16:43:00,448[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:46:39,326[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:46:39,326[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:46:39,327[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:46:39,328[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:46:39,361[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:46:39,361[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:46:39,374[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:46:39,375[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697199370:false 2019-10-10 16:46:39,376[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 16:46:39,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:51 2019-10-10 16:46:39,378[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:46:39,385[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:46:39,387[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:46:39,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:46:39,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:46:39,400[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ce18652be92f493a9dd9565679a65252 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5179, fp = ce18652be92f493a9dd9565679a65252, data length = 989, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:46:44,584[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:46:44,614[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:46:44,614[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Test snippet:null 2019-10-10 16:46:44,614[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 16:46:44,622[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4747, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMF-H$--.FioJUJ-, messageId=ca702b11-90a6-4399-a5eb-5e7c455889c3.test@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=test@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Test, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=文本文件, timeStamp=1570697196000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWMF-H--.FilBhsn, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 16:46:44,625[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMF-H$--.FioJUJ- 4747 1570697196000 文本文件 2019-10-10 16:46:44,629[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:46:44,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:46:44,658[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570697204658, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-10 16:46:44,699[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:46:44,702[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:46:44,707[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:46:44,712[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:46:44,713[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 16:46:44,713[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:46:44,798[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:46:44,798[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:46:44,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:18,340[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-10 16:47:19,847[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncCareOrdersCommand:wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:47:19,850[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:19,854[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-10 16:47:19,864[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mbox/profile, http link fp: 5f8e3f7321004fdf816b5ff88ddc4456 2019-10-10 16:47:19,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-10 16:47:19,872[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: f27fd041b2c543f7ac655d639621e847 2019-10-10 16:47:19,886[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-10 16:47:19,888[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9cd1f9d2bd4d4ed6a5098e1df7162035 2019-10-10 16:47:19,968[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mbox/profile spend time: 97, fp = 5f8e3f7321004fdf816b5ff88ddc4456, data length = 157, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:47:19,968[?-?-?] SyncCareOrdersTask getCareOrderResult success: CareOrderResult: [{objectId: 2, type: folder}, {objectId: 1, type: tag}, {objectId: 2, type: tag}, {objectId: null, type: unread}] 2019-10-10 16:47:19,983[?-?-?] MailboxDatasourceImpl update count: 18 2019-10-10 16:47:19,990[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service by context changed! 2019-10-10 16:47:19,992[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:20,002[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:47:20,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-10 16:47:20,005[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-10 16:47:20,006[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 116, fp = 9cd1f9d2bd4d4ed6a5098e1df7162035, data length = 119, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 16:47:20,017[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:47:20,017[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@171cf99 2019-10-10 16:47:20,018[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-10 16:47:20,018[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-10 16:47:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-10 16:47:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-10 16:47:20,024[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-10 16:47:20,025[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.notifyPushContextChanged(SourceFile:236) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.a(SourceFile:48) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$1.onChanged(SourceFile:64) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.datasource.FrameworkDatasourceCenter.postContentChanged(SourceFile:55) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.datasource.a.a(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.datasource.a.h.a(SourceFile:1232) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.f$1.a(SourceFile:46) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.f$1.onSuccess(SourceFile:40) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:651) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.MailServiceImpl.getCareOrderResult(SourceFile:650) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.f.execute(SourceFile:68) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:47:20,029[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:52 2019-10-10 16:47:20,031[?-?-?] LabelDatasourceImpl addDefaultTagForAccount 2019-10-10 16:47:20,035[?-?-?] LabelDatasourceImpl update count: 1 2019-10-10 16:47:20,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 229, fp = f27fd041b2c543f7ac655d639621e847, data length = 76, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:47:20,108[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8597_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-10 16:47:21,898[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-10 16:47:21,920[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-10 16:47:21,924[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:21,943[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-10 16:47:21,943[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-10 16:47:21,944[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e948674db60a432ebd748b0db212f556 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 98, fp = e948674db60a432ebd748b0db212f556, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:47:22,043[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:22,057[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:22,085[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MailDetailFragmentEx{c6db04a #1 id=0x7f0f020a android:switcher:2131689994:2} 2019-10-10 16:47:22,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: fab57b9d7db746aaa3e0740f75665482 2019-10-10 16:47:22,131[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplchangeMailReadStatus mailServerIds[Ljava.lang.String;@7002977 2019-10-10 16:47:22,151[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changeMailReadStatus 1 local mails 2019-10-10 16:47:22,156[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment loadMailDetailFromLocal 2019-10-10 16:47:22,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:47:22,188[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ChangeReadStatusCommand:3 2019-10-10 16:47:22,189[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-10 16:47:22,189[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-10 16:47:22,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 54 2019-10-10 16:47:22,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK execute MailChangeReadStatusTask 2019-10-10 16:47:22,195[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK totalSize 1, currentPosition: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:22,203[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: 5600e75c303b4f7ba6b55f087d4deef4 2019-10-10 16:47:22,218[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:47:22,218[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:47:22,221[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:22,232[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment loadMailDetailFromLocal successed~! 2019-10-10 16:47:22,240[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = v1/mail/scanvirus, http link fp: c2b2084174bc4bc3b4c986b91d27014d 2019-10-10 16:47:22,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 71185064c8a2420fab901f456ad1a55a 2019-10-10 16:47:22,266[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 156, fp = fab57b9d7db746aaa3e0740f75665482, data length = 53, thread id = 754 2019-10-10 16:47:22,358[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = v1/mail/scanvirus spend time: 112, fp = c2b2084174bc4bc3b4c986b91d27014d, data length = 99, thread id = 675 2019-10-10 16:47:22,390[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 182, fp = 5600e75c303b4f7ba6b55f087d4deef4, data length = 56, thread id = 677 2019-10-10 16:47:22,394[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mCurrentCount 1 2019-10-10 16:47:22,394[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-10 16:47:22,793[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 535, fp = 71185064c8a2420fab901f456ad1a55a, data length = 42, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 16:47:22,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWMF-H$--.FioJUJ- 2019-10-10 16:47:22,875[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment updateBodyInUIFromPreScale 2019-10-10 16:47:22,918[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:47:23,048[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:47:23,048[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:47:23,053[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:23,106[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment load mail onLoadFinish, messgeID:4747 loading spend time:231 2019-10-10 16:47:23,120[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment load mail onLoadFinish, messgeID:4747 loading spend time:245 2019-10-10 16:47:24,798[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-10 16:47:24,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-10 16:47:24,944[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:47:24,944[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:47:25,172[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,173[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,176[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:52 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,182[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:47:25,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:47:25,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"a577da5b-f9f4-49d7-a12e-4314a6a77ee4"} 2019-10-10 16:47:25,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"a577da5b-f9f4-49d7-a12e-4314a6a77ee4"} 2019-10-10 16:47:25,256[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697245242:false 2019-10-10 16:47:25,257[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-10 16:47:25,266[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:47:25,269[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:47:25,273[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:47:25,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:52 2019-10-10 16:47:25,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:47:25,287[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8597,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:47:25,289[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 32c34566ddc949da9b27072d5f5fc00b 2019-10-10 16:47:25,444[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 145, fp = 32c34566ddc949da9b27072d5f5fc00b, data length = 251, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 16:47:25,444[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,444[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:47:25,445[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:47:25,472[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:47:25,472[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 16:47:25,483[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:47:25,484[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8598,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:47:25,486[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:47:25,653[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:47:25,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:47:25,664[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:47:26,889[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with MailPreviewDocCommand:339 2019-10-10 16:47:26,918[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /preview/auth, http link fp: 67b76f5d2d854bd28c45b73a1c3e80d3 2019-10-10 16:47:29,877[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 974984d00d044d43b8a3f2e29fb8314b 2019-10-10 16:47:30,235[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 354, fp = 974984d00d044d43b8a3f2e29fb8314b, data length = 98, thread id = 667 2019-10-10 16:47:30,240[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Expected attachment length: 98, attachmentId: 339 2019-10-10 16:47:30,241[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Attachment load reached EOF, totalRead: 98 2019-10-10 16:47:32,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /preview/auth spend time: 5901, fp = 67b76f5d2d854bd28c45b73a1c3e80d3, data length = 1690, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 16:47:34,501[?-?-?] CommonWebviewActivity url = https/alimei-preview./preview3/imm/index.html?url=https/alimei-preview./preview3/oss/24977fa8d64554f957b0f1abc9711721324260ce64ac0e9654d6ae869d25e1e1dd714527b8bf15e9b46ce7fd133e002b0dca6a6a2869d8e0ca2f6d80e57d11c9/0ef069d812847e395c7b598a21860b70c1a663ef65bccfa3658784c17f3f6b4038e1eab555390252f222830f8c85a35659c0f9b3faf0ea90902f7fc144288412.txt =STS.NMoY35aW5coEQzb3Jzj8LAGcG =21HjVf3LjoyeYdcD2xygr14j64PaZotsQcbV8jYdvQ1Y =CAISzQR1q6Ft5B2yfSjIr47aEomBjIgU1K2uU1zT10ovZrdgroLIpTz2IHBLenFuCegcsfk1lGpR7fwZlqZ6T55ATE3AKNNq44pW%2FBz5vHA2dH%2Fwv9I%2Bk5SANTW593WZtZaghY6bIfrZfvCyER%2Bm8gZ43br9cxi7QlWhKufnoJV7b9MRLG7aCD1dH4V5KxdFos0XPmerhpzPVCTnmW3NFkFllxNhgGdkk8SFz9ab9wDVgS8soI3GzY36OcqjdNI%2BfsU9Ad6x3el%2Fd66EyDRd9RlH6%2BJ3iakB%2FirbpsyBREFL7guHPvWPtdp0N0gjOvllRKBN%2FPSiyaAl5uKCytv9kxgUNOteAnuGHd%2F6mZCeRLn3bt00K%2BryMCzAg47SapWrug50PyMXbl5HItd4JnMvUEBxEG7QeqWpoQ3HMw3%2FFaOIj686iMEuwg2wp9DSK1OGHbzH2HxIZM4wP05wPBdM0zLtIvcLLlNAKgpsVvHNQIsrMkFS%2Bfqy7VGNW3Yxk3oItaCvN%2FqM4%2FBBMY%2BgBpkf2NRDP5lI7TYgRF%2F5Qunw1xdLJDBuGOlYi6ezM8Pns%2B%2BImeiaa7ObV6tW4g8HKz6L9XDdEitefSahu9R4NATFqs%2BJwv3GqJ1pHlMj74EHXFnff4ljpAU6v%2FHiv0jKqqn%2FQmztvEhAo4GCo9ERshE6Iqn607LO5wSz5iLAPfML%2F%2B7MQ3BqTBiNfHh0%2FeufnHpvpWpawz7qY0hPsw7OiDzgJpRAiKeRunJBB79JlPrZRiin43l4FM6T5LIGSXb87HCy1nbVGoABbCar3qiJuL9fu5olREZLIFPmlDBrG4eTwCnsZCi9nLieA6KtbS7uWz8fqd1MKvrKOuyQSR4cFD8yzxiV2aUJsOq9RiAv%2Ffu44zBeNvwD%2Fh0la%2BtB1KikXiHndTSSHIStY352W1H40ZIEoyR5LVh4PmgUqDFIT0P5Pztm4ihQJ2A%3D =oss-cn-hangzhou =alimail-preview-imm-output =1 =alimei-preview. 2019-10-10 16:48:25,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:48:25,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:48:25,250[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:48:25,250[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:25,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:25,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697305274:false 2019-10-10 16:48:25,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 16:48:25,279[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:48:25,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:53 2019-10-10 16:48:25,281[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,283[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:48:25,285[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:48:25,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8598,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:48:25,294[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8598,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:48:25,296[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 08bfdb693c87482f90ba1cca604d8994 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 567, fp = 08bfdb693c87482f90ba1cca604d8994, data length = 1373, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:48:25,866[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:48:25,891[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:48:25,891[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LI YUE ZHE snippet:null 2019-10-10 16:48:25,891[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 16:48:25,895[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4748, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMEyd$--.Fio8wLe, messageId=56e944ae-419a-4a53-9283-46fa79667735.lyz@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=lyz@lbx.dev, alias=LI YUE ZHE, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=文本文件, timeStamp=1570697302000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWMEyd--.FijNoF7, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 16:48:25,904[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMEyd$--.Fio8wLe 4748 1570697302000 文本文件 2019-10-10 16:48:25,907[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:25,907[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8599,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:48:25,909[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570697305909, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570697204658 2019-10-10 16:48:25,932[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:48:25,934[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:48:25,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 16:48:25,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 16:48:25,947[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 16:48:25,947[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 16:48:26,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:48:26,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:48:26,062[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:48:43,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:43,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,122[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 16:48:43,126[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:48:43,127[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570697323122:false 2019-10-10 16:48:43,127[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 16:48:43,132[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:53 2019-10-10 16:48:43,133[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:48:43,137[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:48:43,147[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8599,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:48:43,147[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8599,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:48:43,153[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 53326b36c3124b96a6c9f03f3fdeb29f 2019-10-10 16:48:43,306[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 146, fp = 53326b36c3124b96a6c9f03f3fdeb29f, data length = 251, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 16:48:43,307[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,307[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:48:43,307[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 16:48:43,340[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:48:43,340[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 16:48:43,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 16:48:43,352[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:48:43,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:48:43,510[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:48:43,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:48:43,513[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:49:20,126[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:49:20,162[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:49:20,170[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:49:20,172[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:49:20,186[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:49:20,187[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:49:20,189[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 31883eeea3f24122990135cdb5258095 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = 31883eeea3f24122990135cdb5258095, data length = 159, thread id = 695 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:49:20,328[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:49:20,341[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:49:20,341[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:49:20,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:49:20,556[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 16:49:20,561[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:49:20,562[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:53:13,262[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:53:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:53:13,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:53:13,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:53:13,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 16:58 2019-10-10 16:53:13,280[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:57:43,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 16:57:43,829[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 16:57:43,829[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 16:57:43,833[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 16:57:43,837[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:02 2019-10-10 16:57:43,837[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 16:59:20,162[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 16:59:20,205[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 16:59:20,210[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 16:59:20,213[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 16:59:20,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 16:59:20,229[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 16:59:20,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bb7d42dc80f04bfb98ac15c76e818fc1 2019-10-10 16:59:25,408[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5168, fp = bb7d42dc80f04bfb98ac15c76e818fc1, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 16:59:25,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:59:25,409[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 16:59:25,409[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 16:59:25,430[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 16:59:25,431[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 16:59:25,431[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 16:59:25,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 16:59:25,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 16:59:25,640[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:02:14,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:02:14,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:02:14,081[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:02:14,083[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:02:14,086[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:07 2019-10-10 17:02:14,086[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:06:45,460[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:06:45,460[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:06:45,461[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:06:45,464[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:06:45,473[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:11 2019-10-10 17:06:45,473[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:09:20,296[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:09:20,324[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:09:20,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:09:20,342[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:09:20,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:09:20,372[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:09:20,374[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d032dba7fc1a449cb845fc1876a9aa9d 2019-10-10 17:09:25,540[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5159, fp = d032dba7fc1a449cb845fc1876a9aa9d, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 17:09:25,541[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:09:25,541[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:09:25,541[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:09:25,563[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:09:25,563[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:09:25,564[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:09:25,751[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:09:25,753[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:09:25,753[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:11:16,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:11:16,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:11:16,194[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:11:16,198[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:11:16,206[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:16 2019-10-10 17:11:16,206[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:15:47,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:15:47,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:15:47,761[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:15:47,765[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:15:47,772[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:20 2019-10-10 17:15:47,772[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:19:20,423[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:19:20,460[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:19:20,469[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:19:20,472[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:19:20,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:19:20,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:19:20,494[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: de0ebf38f97f4d3bba92c0dbf17c6995 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = de0ebf38f97f4d3bba92c0dbf17c6995, data length = 159, thread id = 673 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:19:25,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:19:25,679[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:19:25,680[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:19:25,680[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:19:25,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:19:25,872[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:19:25,879[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:20:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:20:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:20:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:20:20,737[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:20:20,739[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:25 2019-10-10 17:20:20,739[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:21:40,738[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:21:40,738[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:21:40,738[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:21:40,739[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:21:40,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 17:21:40,763[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:21:40,769[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:21:40,769[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570699300764:false 2019-10-10 17:21:40,772[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 17:21:40,776[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:26 2019-10-10 17:21:40,776[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:21:40,780[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:21:40,782[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:21:40,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:21:40,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8600,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:21:40,796[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 66aa34ae55784e59bf93ae11ab4935c0 2019-10-10 17:21:41,071[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 265, fp = 66aa34ae55784e59bf93ae11ab4935c0, data length = 1847, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 17:21:41,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:21:41,071[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:21:41,072[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 17:21:41,109[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:21:41,109[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2 2019-10-10 17:21:41,109[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 17:21:41,115[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 17:21:41,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH 4749 1570699297000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 17:21:41,132[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:21:41,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8601,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:21:41,134[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570699301134, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570697305909 2019-10-10 17:21:41,162[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 17:21:41,163[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:21:41,166[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:21:41,168[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 17:21:41,168[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 17:21:41,168[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 17:21:41,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:21:41,274[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:21:41,278[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:22:28,763[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:22:28,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:22:28,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:22:28,764[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:22:28,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 17:22:28,799[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 17:22:28,804[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:22:28,804[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570699348800:false 2019-10-10 17:22:28,805[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 17:22:28,808[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:27 2019-10-10 17:22:28,809[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:22:28,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:22:28,821[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:22:28,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8601,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:22:28,836[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8601,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:22:28,837[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: f6ddf77bc43b4078a7e1d441c7e61e5d 2019-10-10 17:22:28,993[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 146, fp = f6ddf77bc43b4078a7e1d441c7e61e5d, data length = 1535, thread id = 668 2019-10-10 17:22:28,994[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:22:28,994[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:22:28,994[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 17:22:29,029[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:22:29,029[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2 2019-10-10 17:22:29,029[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 17:22:29,032[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 17:22:29,040[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570699349040, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570699301134 2019-10-10 17:22:29,044[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV 4750 1570699345000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK 2019-10-10 17:22:29,056[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:22:29,056[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:22:29,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 17:22:29,060[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:22:29,064[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 17:22:29,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 17:22:29,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 17:22:29,065[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 17:22:29,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:22:29,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:22:29,201[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:26:58,897[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:26:58,898[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:26:58,898[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:26:58,902[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:26:58,915[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:31 2019-10-10 17:26:58,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:29:20,124[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-10 17:29:20,560[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:29:20,604[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:29:20,613[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:29:20,621[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:29:20,643[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:29:20,643[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:29:20,647[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fecf893291684d26b423cbca705e41eb 2019-10-10 17:29:25,818[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5163, fp = fecf893291684d26b423cbca705e41eb, data length = 159, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 17:29:25,818[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:29:25,819[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:29:25,819[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:29:25,841[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:29:25,842[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:29:25,842[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:29:26,034[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:29:26,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:29:26,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:31:29,646[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:31:29,646[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:31:29,647[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:31:29,651[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:31:29,659[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:36 2019-10-10 17:31:29,659[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:35:59,984[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:35:59,985[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:35:59,985[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:35:59,988[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:35:59,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:40 2019-10-10 17:35:59,996[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:39:20,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:39:20,724[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:39:20,731[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:39:20,733[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:39:20,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:39:20,745[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:39:20,747[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bda0f1f10ba34e3a9d7cc4c4461b3efc 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 15161, fp = bda0f1f10ba34e3a9d7cc4c4461b3efc, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:39:35,914[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:39:35,945[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:39:35,946[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:39:35,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:39:36,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:39:36,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:39:36,150[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:40:30,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:40:30,938[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:40:30,939[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:40:30,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:40:30,951[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:45 2019-10-10 17:40:30,952[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:45:03,939[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:45:03,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:45:03,940[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:45:03,947[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:45:03,954[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:50 2019-10-10 17:45:03,954[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:49:20,824[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:49:20,864[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:49:20,871[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:49:20,874[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:49:20,893[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:49:20,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:49:20,896[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 07591fabd7654bf39b3693ea8a4654f7 2019-10-10 17:49:26,067[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5165, fp = 07591fabd7654bf39b3693ea8a4654f7, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 17:49:26,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:49:26,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:49:26,068[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:49:26,085[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:49:26,086[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:49:26,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:49:26,290[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:49:26,290[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 17:49:26,307[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:49:36,842[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:49:36,842[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:49:36,842[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:49:36,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:49:36,857[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:54 2019-10-10 17:49:36,858[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:54:08,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:54:08,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:54:08,099[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:54:08,103[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:54:08,112[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 17:59 2019-10-10 17:54:08,112[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:58:40,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 17:58:40,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 17:58:40,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 17:58:40,697[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 17:58:40,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:03 2019-10-10 17:58:40,707[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 17:59:20,960[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 17:59:21,001[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 17:59:21,008[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 17:59:21,011[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 17:59:21,027[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 17:59:21,027[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 17:59:21,030[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 010396a64589401da3984dd20fe6728e 2019-10-10 17:59:26,242[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5204, fp = 010396a64589401da3984dd20fe6728e, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 17:59:26,242[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:59:26,242[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 17:59:26,243[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 17:59:26,275[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 17:59:26,276[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 17:59:26,276[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 17:59:26,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 17:59:26,497[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 17:59:26,497[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:03:11,028[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:03:11,028[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:03:11,028[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:03:11,033[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:03:11,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:08 2019-10-10 18:03:11,040[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:07:41,777[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:07:41,777[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:07:41,777[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:07:41,781[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:07:41,789[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:12 2019-10-10 18:07:41,789[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:09:21,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:09:21,134[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:09:21,138[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:09:21,142[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:09:21,161[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:09:21,162[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:09:21,163[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d5ac235186024f8497f29bcdd80c73e2 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5199, fp = d5ac235186024f8497f29bcdd80c73e2, data length = 159, thread id = 677 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:09:26,368[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:09:26,396[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:09:26,397[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:09:26,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:09:26,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:09:26,595[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:09:26,596[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:12:12,730[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:12:12,730[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:12:12,730[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:12:12,736[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:12:12,743[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:17 2019-10-10 18:12:12,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:12:34,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:12:34,644[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:12:34,645[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:12:34,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:12:34,684[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:12:34,685[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570702354679:false 2019-10-10 18:12:34,686[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:12:34,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:17 2019-10-10 18:12:34,688[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,694[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:12:34,698[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:12:34,720[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:12:34,720[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8602,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:12:34,722[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: fb489b57d19049e8981977357e50a7d6 2019-10-10 18:12:34,894[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 162, fp = fb489b57d19049e8981977357e50a7d6, data length = 1552, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 18:12:34,895[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,896[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:12:34,896[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:12:34,932[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:12:34,932[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-10 18:12:34,932[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:12:34,938[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:12:34,946[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe 4751 1570702351000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-10 18:12:34,957[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:12:34,957[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8603,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:12:34,959[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570702354959, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570699349040 2019-10-10 18:12:34,973[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:12:34,974[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:12:34,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:12:34,979[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:12:34,979[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:12:34,979[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:12:35,099[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:12:35,099[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:12:35,104[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:16:33,648[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:16:33,648[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:16:33,648[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:16:33,649[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:16:33,678[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:16:33,679[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:16:33,684[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:16:33,687[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570702593679:false 2019-10-10 18:16:33,688[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:16:33,691[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:21 2019-10-10 18:16:33,691[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:16:33,693[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:16:33,697[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:16:33,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8603,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:16:33,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8603,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:16:33,712[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bc6ebf98d3174a96b9d53aeb26397bd9 2019-10-10 18:16:38,928[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5206, fp = bc6ebf98d3174a96b9d53aeb26397bd9, data length = 1448, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 18:16:38,929[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:16:38,929[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:16:38,929[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:16:38,967[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:16:38,967[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3 2019-10-10 18:16:38,967[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:16:38,979[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:16:38,984[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8 4752 1570702590000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK 2019-10-10 18:16:38,997[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:16:38,998[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8604,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:16:38,999[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570702598999, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570702354959 2019-10-10 18:16:39,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:16:39,020[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:16:39,023[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:16:39,025[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:16:39,025[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:16:39,026[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:16:39,147[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:16:39,155[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:16:39,155[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:17:04,369[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:17:04,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,399[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:17:04,408[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:17:04,409[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570702624400:false 2019-10-10 18:17:04,409[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:17:04,410[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:21 2019-10-10 18:17:04,410[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,425[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:17:04,430[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:17:04,454[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8604,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:17:04,455[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8604,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:17:04,458[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ce884f92d00140b380638432f837d83a 2019-10-10 18:17:04,639[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 171, fp = ce884f92d00140b380638432f837d83a, data length = 1760, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 18:17:04,639[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,640[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:17:04,640[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:17:04,680[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:17:04,680[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3 2019-10-10 18:17:04,680[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:17:04,688[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4753, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T, messageId=20191010101659.006762@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570702621000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:17:04,698[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T 4753 1570702621000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 18:17:04,703[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:17:04,703[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:17:04,706[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570702624706, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570702598999 2019-10-10 18:17:04,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:17:04,723[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:17:04,728[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:17:04,730[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:17:04,730[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:17:04,730[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:17:04,867[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:17:04,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:17:04,869[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:19:21,233[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:19:21,269[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:19:21,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:19:21,284[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:19:21,303[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:19:21,303[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:19:21,305[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: ae622d379d064068b767f37fee701478 2019-10-10 18:19:21,434[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 123, fp = ae622d379d064068b767f37fee701478, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 18:19:21,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:19:21,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:19:21,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:19:21,470[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:19:21,471[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:19:21,471[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:19:21,694[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:19:21,702[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:19:21,702[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:21:35,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:21:35,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:21:35,731[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:21:35,742[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:21:35,749[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:26 2019-10-10 18:21:35,749[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:04,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:04,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:04,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:04,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:04,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:04,261[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:04,270[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703104262:false 2019-10-10 18:25:04,271[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:25:04,274[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:04,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:29 2019-10-10 18:25:04,278[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:04,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:04,283[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:04,301[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:04,302[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8605,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:04,303[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 293ff158ccbd440ba59e092e93eb8d7f 2019-10-10 18:25:09,508[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5194, fp = 293ff158ccbd440ba59e092e93eb8d7f, data length = 1714, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 18:25:09,508[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:09,509[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:09,509[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:09,547[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:09,548[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9 2019-10-10 18:25:09,548[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:25:09,557[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4753, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T, messageId=20191010101659.006762@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570702621000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4754, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDY0$--.FiqlHS2, messageId=20191010102458.007894@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570703101000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:25:09,567[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDY0$--.FiqlHS2 4754 1570703101000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-10 18:25:09,573[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:09,574[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8606,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:09,576[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570703109576, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570702624706 2019-10-10 18:25:09,592[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:09,594[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:09,597[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:09,599[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:25:09,599[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:25:09,599[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:25:09,712[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:09,712[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:25:09,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:48,047[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:48,047[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:48,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:48,048[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:48,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:48,084[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:48,086[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703148079:false 2019-10-10 18:25:48,087[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-10 18:25:48,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:30 2019-10-10 18:25:48,090[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,094[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:48,097[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:48,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8606,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:48,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8606,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:48,115[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 282d1f9e4b7241eb9f4d2ec5eb8a6799 2019-10-10 18:25:48,290[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 165, fp = 282d1f9e4b7241eb9f4d2ec5eb8a6799, data length = 1402, thread id = 666 2019-10-10 18:25:48,291[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,291[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:48,291[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:48,334[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:48,334[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9 2019-10-10 18:25:48,334[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-10 18:25:48,344[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4749, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMETS$--.FipHIxH, messageId=20191010092135.002808@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570699297000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4750, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 5d2e7da4fcacf3b2, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMESi$--.FioCYXV, messageId=20191010092223.026227@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570699345000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4751, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDjk$--.FiqlAxe, messageId=20191010101229.029411@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570702351000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4752, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDg.$--.Fiq-z-8, messageId=20191010101628.018396@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570702590000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4753, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 49ce0069a20510c3, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDfW$--.FiqlD9T, messageId=20191010101659.006762@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570702621000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4754, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDY0$--.FiqlHS2, messageId=20191010102458.007894@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570703101000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCDg--.FXQKgvx, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4755, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: lrl-add-doc-ui Commit-Id: 6a9eea3f2436fff9, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMDXK$--.FiqHfPi, messageId=20191010102543.030744@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK, timeStamp=1570703145000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTCCO--.FXPOR6u, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-10 18:25:48,357[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570703148357, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570703109576 2019-10-10 18:25:48,363[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMDXK$--.FiqHfPi 4755 1570703145000 [ Android ] [ lrl-add-doc-ui ] APK 2019-10-10 18:25:48,369[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:48,370[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8607,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:48,376[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:48,376[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:48,379[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-10 18:25:48,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-10 18:25:48,380[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-10 18:25:48,380[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-10 18:25:48,521[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:48,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:48,522[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:25:50,504[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:50,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:50,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:50,505[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:50,523[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,523[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:50,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703150523:false 2019-10-10 18:25:50,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 18:25:50,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:50,537[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:30 2019-10-10 18:25:50,538[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:50,542[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:50,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8607,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:50,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8607,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:50,557[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 412700269311497b8546003aeb31f0e9 2019-10-10 18:25:50,727[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 164, fp = 412700269311497b8546003aeb31f0e9, data length = 251, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 18:25:50,727[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,728[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:50,728[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:50,761[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:50,761[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 18:25:50,773[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:50,773[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8608,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:50,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:50,945[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:50,945[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:25:50,951[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:53,576[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:25:53,576[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:25:53,577[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:25:53,577[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:53,601[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,601[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-10 18:25:53,608[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:25:53,608[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570703153602:false 2019-10-10 18:25:53,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-10 18:25:53,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:30 2019-10-10 18:25:53,613[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,618[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:25:53,622[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:25:53,642[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8608,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:25:53,643[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8608,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:25:53,645[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2d51e898e9c54a9ebd4c8d7cb93e4d69 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 145, fp = 2d51e898e9c54a9ebd4c8d7cb93e4d69, data length = 251, thread id = 679 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:25:53,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-10 18:25:53,826[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:25:53,826[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-10 18:25:53,841[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:25:53,841[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:25:53,852[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-10 18:25:54,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:25:54,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:25:54,047[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:29:21,296[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:29:21,326[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:29:21,334[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:29:21,347[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:29:21,367[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:29:21,367[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:29:21,369[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 19ec466fd2174b52817530c1226b7b96 2019-10-10 18:29:21,513[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = 19ec466fd2174b52817530c1226b7b96, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 18:29:21,514[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:29:21,514[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:29:21,514[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:29:21,544[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:29:21,544[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:29:21,544[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:29:21,756[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:29:21,758[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:29:21,758[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:30:26,578[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:30:26,578[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:30:26,579[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:30:26,581[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:30:26,588[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:35 2019-10-10 18:30:26,588[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:34:57,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:34:57,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:34:57,531[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:34:57,534[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:34:57,542[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:39 2019-10-10 18:34:57,542[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:39:21,425[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:39:21,466[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:39:21,475[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:39:21,480[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:39:21,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:39:21,494[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:39:21,497[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 791b7c205c3d48d49efbdb3a279d5a59 2019-10-10 18:39:26,664[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = 791b7c205c3d48d49efbdb3a279d5a59, data length = 159, thread id = 682 2019-10-10 18:39:26,664[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:39:26,665[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:39:26,665[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:39:26,685[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:39:26,686[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:39:26,686[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:39:26,914[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:39:26,924[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:39:26,924[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:39:29,917[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:39:29,918[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:39:29,918[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:39:29,923[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:39:29,933[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:44 2019-10-10 18:39:29,933[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:44:02,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:44:02,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:44:02,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:44:02,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:44:02,522[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:49 2019-10-10 18:44:02,525[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:48:34,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:48:34,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:48:34,693[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:48:34,699[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:48:34,709[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:53 2019-10-10 18:48:34,710[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:49:21,562[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:49:21,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:49:21,617[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:49:21,624[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:49:21,652[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:49:21,652[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:49:21,656[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 41672b6832c64448a1d84c687c3bb0db 2019-10-10 18:49:26,823[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5161, fp = 41672b6832c64448a1d84c687c3bb0db, data length = 159, thread id = 630 2019-10-10 18:49:26,824[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:49:26,824[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:49:26,824[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:49:26,839[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:49:26,840[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:49:26,840[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:49:27,059[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:49:27,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:49:27,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 18:53:07,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:53:07,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:53:07,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:53:07,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:53:07,097[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 18:58 2019-10-10 18:53:07,098[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:57:39,056[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 18:57:39,056[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 18:57:39,056[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 18:57:39,060[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 18:57:39,070[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:02 2019-10-10 18:57:39,070[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 18:59:21,701[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 18:59:21,745[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 18:59:21,752[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 18:59:21,761[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 18:59:21,793[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 18:59:21,794[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 18:59:21,798[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e84016f4b5bb4bb587944ad3fad3d6d2 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5159, fp = e84016f4b5bb4bb587944ad3fad3d6d2, data length = 159, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 18:59:26,964[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 18:59:26,986[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 18:59:26,986[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 18:59:26,986[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 18:59:27,219[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 18:59:27,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 18:59:27,225[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:02:10,009[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:02:10,009[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:02:10,010[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:02:10,018[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:02:10,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:07 2019-10-10 19:02:10,027[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:06:42,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:06:42,806[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:06:42,807[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:06:42,813[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:06:42,822[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:11 2019-10-10 19:06:42,823[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:09:21,840[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:09:21,885[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:09:21,894[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:09:21,905[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:09:21,937[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:09:21,938[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:09:21,940[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: dfa5acfdada14c1393e707e166118113 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5109, fp = dfa5acfdada14c1393e707e166118113, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:09:27,051[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:09:27,063[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:09:27,064[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:09:27,064[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:09:27,272[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:09:27,273[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:09:27,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:11:14,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:11:14,783[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:11:14,784[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:11:14,788[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:11:14,800[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:16 2019-10-10 19:11:14,800[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:15:45,941[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:15:45,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:15:45,942[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:15:45,948[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:15:45,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:20 2019-10-10 19:15:45,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:19:21,919[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:19:21,961[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:19:21,972[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:19:21,983[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:19:22,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:19:22,006[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:19:22,008[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: a42899216c8349209c224c5abea39a72 2019-10-10 19:19:27,176[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = a42899216c8349209c224c5abea39a72, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 19:19:27,176[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:19:27,177[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:19:27,177[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:19:27,198[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:19:27,198[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:19:27,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:19:27,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:19:27,390[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:19:27,397[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:20:16,792[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:20:16,793[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:20:16,793[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:20:16,798[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:20:16,808[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:25 2019-10-10 19:20:16,808[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:24:47,746[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:24:47,746[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:24:47,746[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:24:47,751[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:24:47,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:29 2019-10-10 19:24:47,762[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:29:17,880[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:29:17,881[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:29:17,881[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:29:17,888[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:29:17,897[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:34 2019-10-10 19:29:17,897[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:29:22,059[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:29:22,105[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:29:22,111[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:29:22,117[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:29:22,128[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:29:22,129[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:29:22,130[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: df05184851f4474985f806772975777d 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5161, fp = df05184851f4474985f806772975777d, data length = 159, thread id = 681 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:29:27,294[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:29:27,312[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:29:27,313[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:29:27,313[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:29:27,530[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:29:27,538[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:29:27,538[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:33:48,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:33:48,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:33:48,220[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:33:48,226[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:33:48,236[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:38 2019-10-10 19:33:48,236[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:38:20,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:38:20,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:38:20,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:38:20,612[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:38:20,621[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:43 2019-10-10 19:38:20,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:39:22,203[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:39:22,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:39:22,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:39:22,263[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:39:22,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:39:22,285[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:39:22,287[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 15baa769adda442e9f5bb786e1e577a6 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5160, fp = 15baa769adda442e9f5bb786e1e577a6, data length = 159, thread id = 658 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:39:27,449[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:39:27,460[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:39:27,460[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:39:27,460[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:39:27,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:39:27,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:39:27,629[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:42:53,391[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:42:53,392[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:42:53,392[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:42:53,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:42:53,409[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:47 2019-10-10 19:42:53,409[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:47:23,744[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:47:23,744[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:47:23,744[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:47:23,747[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:47:23,756[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:52 2019-10-10 19:47:23,756[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:49:22,338[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:49:22,382[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:49:22,391[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:49:22,395[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:49:22,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:49:22,423[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:49:22,426[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9eeb68a8ec964c3b9de612a6c4afa54e 2019-10-10 19:49:27,596[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5163, fp = 9eeb68a8ec964c3b9de612a6c4afa54e, data length = 159, thread id = 618 2019-10-10 19:49:27,596[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:49:27,596[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:49:27,597[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:49:27,614[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:49:27,615[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:49:27,616[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:49:27,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:49:27,843[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:49:27,843[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 19:51:53,877[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:51:53,877[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:51:53,878[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:51:53,885[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:51:53,894[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 19:56 2019-10-10 19:51:53,894[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:56:26,469[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 19:56:26,469[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 19:56:26,469[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 19:56:26,472[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 19:56:26,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:01 2019-10-10 19:56:26,479[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 19:59:22,476[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 19:59:22,507[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 19:59:22,516[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 19:59:22,521[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 19:59:22,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 19:59:22,539[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 19:59:22,540[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bcb0d13f5ac44f8dbcd570e5d420ac61 2019-10-10 19:59:27,734[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5187, fp = bcb0d13f5ac44f8dbcd570e5d420ac61, data length = 159, thread id = 671 2019-10-10 19:59:27,735[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:59:27,735[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 19:59:27,735[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 19:59:27,756[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 19:59:27,757[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 19:59:27,757[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 19:59:27,936[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 19:59:27,940[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 19:59:27,940[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 20:00:59,470[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:00:59,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:00:59,471[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:00:59,478[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:00:59,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:05 2019-10-10 20:00:59,489[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:05:29,605[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:05:29,605[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:05:29,607[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:05:29,611[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:05:29,621[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:10 2019-10-10 20:05:29,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:09:22,508[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-10 20:09:22,560[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-10 20:09:22,563[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-10 20:09:22,566[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-10 20:09:22,579[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-10 20:09:22,579[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-10 20:09:22,580[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 3ec01ed6a6b94f2583835edf0cc8e05a 2019-10-10 20:09:27,770[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5184, fp = 3ec01ed6a6b94f2583835edf0cc8e05a, data length = 159, thread id = 665 2019-10-10 20:09:27,771[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 20:09:27,771[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-10 20:09:27,771[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-10 20:09:27,796[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-10 20:09:27,797[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-10 20:09:27,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-10 20:09:28,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-10 20:09:28,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-10 20:09:28,037[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-10 20:09:59,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:09:59,944[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:09:59,945[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:09:59,950[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:09:59,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:14 2019-10-10 20:09:59,958[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:14:30,078[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:14:30,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:14:30,079[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:14:30,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:14:30,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:19 2019-10-10 20:14:30,096[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-10 20:19:00,622[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@8e95aad 2019-10-10 20:19:00,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-10 20:19:00,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@32e0469 2019-10-10 20:19:00,628[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-10 20:19:00,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月10日 20:24 2019-10-10 20:19:00,637[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:41,464[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 296 2019-10-11 10:11:41,474[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-11 10:11:41,478[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570759901477 2019-10-11 10:11:41,536[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 369 2019-10-11 10:11:41,573[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570759901573 2019-10-11 10:11:41,575[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-11 10:11:41,578[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-11 10:11:41,630[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:41,766[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,766[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-11 10:11:41,769[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570759906767, triggerAtTime2 = 2351938, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,805[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,840[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 10:11:41,844[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-11 10:11:41,846[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-11 10:11:41,848[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-11 10:11:41,849[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:41,855[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:41,857[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 10:11:41,857[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 10:11:41,911[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 7e13e600a6df443da845d93956d9687e 2019-10-11 10:11:41,928[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 10:11:41,929[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 10:11:41,929[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 10:11:41,930[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 10:11:41,971[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:41,973[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 10:11:41,981[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 10:11:41,981[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 10:11:41,993[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-11 10:11:42,055[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,058[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,064[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,065[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-11 10:11:42,072[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-11 10:11:42,073[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:11:42,074[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 159, fp = 7e13e600a6df443da845d93956d9687e, data length = 292, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:11:42,079[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:42,088[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 10:11:42,088[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,101[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,102[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 10:11:42,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 10:11:42,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,106[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,107[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,109[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,111[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,113[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 10:11:42,118[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:42,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,127[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,173[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,174[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,174[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,174[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-11 10:11:42,180[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: bf30a2bf2d2a4036917ccc7088caa260 2019-10-11 10:11:42,183[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,183[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:42,190[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7437e1400d474bbe8fc2173acd005a89 2019-10-11 10:11:42,191[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4e85300bd54d4f829f486533c25fe8bd 2019-10-11 10:11:42,196[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:11:42,199[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,213[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:11:42,214[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8609,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:11:42,226[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 81d28a852b8442feb63a3881515f862e 2019-10-11 10:11:42,227[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,260[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,263[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,266[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,309[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:11:42,309[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,310[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:11:42,311[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"85057195-26f8-4590-80d7-f74ca52413f4"} 2019-10-11 10:11:42,317[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,317[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"85057195-26f8-4590-80d7-f74ca52413f4"} 2019-10-11 10:11:42,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:11:42,323[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:42,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:11:42,354[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:11:42,357[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:11:42,357[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,376[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 173, fp = 7437e1400d474bbe8fc2173acd005a89, data length = 119, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:11:42,422[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 213, fp = 4e85300bd54d4f829f486533c25fe8bd, data length = 445, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:11:42,424[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,427[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570759902345:false 2019-10-11 10:11:42,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,438[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: 18740e46f6ec4e68be82c7adfdd38fe9 2019-10-11 10:11:42,452[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:42,452[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-11 10:11:42,453[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-11 10:11:42,453[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:42,453[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:42,477[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 289, fp = bf30a2bf2d2a4036917ccc7088caa260, data length = 76, thread id = 189 2019-10-11 10:11:42,478[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8622_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 207, fp = 81d28a852b8442feb63a3881515f862e, data length = 16510, thread id = 179 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:11:42,546[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 13 2019-10-11 10:11:42,571[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 129, fp = 18740e46f6ec4e68be82c7adfdd38fe9, data length = 349, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:11:42,579[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-11 10:11:42,619[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 91814489a09a4e4bac953d898a51a3de 2019-10-11 10:11:42,725[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:11:42,725[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524 2019-10-11 10:11:42,725[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,727[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f 2019-10-11 10:11:42,727[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,728[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f 2019-10-11 10:11:42,728[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e 2019-10-11 10:11:42,729[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,730[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4 2019-10-11 10:11:42,730[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,731[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 107, fp = 91814489a09a4e4bac953d898a51a3de, data length = 41, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,732[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:11:42,733[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4760 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2 4756 1570711440000 [master] iOS 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt 4757 1570716680000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA 4758 1570716746000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2 4759 1570755504000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0jW$--.Fj8Wuld 4760 1570755613000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv 4761 1570756858000 [master] iOS 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m 4762 1570758155000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN 4763 1570758244000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN 4764 1570758561000 [ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU 4765 1570758662000 [ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.y-$--.Fj9YfOg 4766 1570758783000 [ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 10:11:42,735[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.uH$--.Fj95om3 4767 1570759020000 [ Android ] [ master ] APK 2019-10-11 10:11:42,746[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:42,746[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 13, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:11:42,867[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-11 10:11:42,970[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-11 10:11:42,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-11 10:11:43,007[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-11 10:11:43,007[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 10:11:43,008[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,012[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 10:11:43,012[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 10:11:43,106[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:43,136[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,136[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:43,137[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 10:11:43,137[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@1e21659 2019-10-11 10:11:43,137[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{1e8d21e #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-11 10:11:43,138[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-11 10:11:43,346[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: 3747019f106c409ba0acc292d8e009fb 2019-10-11 10:11:43,357[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 10:11:43,357[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 10:11:43,357[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 10:11:43,463[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 117, fp = 3747019f106c409ba0acc292d8e009fb, data length = 41, thread id = 147 2019-10-11 10:11:43,707[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: 6ec5b7fb11204e85aacbb0bd40cfd21d 2019-10-11 10:11:43,741[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:11:43,741[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,745[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,759[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:11:43,762[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:11:43,763[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: a5dea0d9d0e8480bbf12add7954c1677 2019-10-11 10:11:43,767[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570759903767, mCurrentNotifyTime = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:43,787[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,790[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903790, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903767 2019-10-11 10:11:43,812[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,812[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 103, fp = 6ec5b7fb11204e85aacbb0bd40cfd21d, data length = 28, thread id = 185 2019-10-11 10:11:43,817[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903817, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903790 2019-10-11 10:11:43,833[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,836[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903836, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903817 2019-10-11 10:11:43,847[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,851[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903851, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903836 2019-10-11 10:11:43,862[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,865[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903865, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903851 2019-10-11 10:11:43,875[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,875[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 109, fp = a5dea0d9d0e8480bbf12add7954c1677, data length = 159, thread id = 188 2019-10-11 10:11:43,876[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:43,876[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:11:43,876[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:43,878[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903878, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903865 2019-10-11 10:11:43,887[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,889[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:11:43,889[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:43,889[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:11:43,891[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903891, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903878 2019-10-11 10:11:43,906[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4765, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU, messageId=20191011015100.026905@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK, timeStamp=1570758662000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.zt--.FjABebD, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,913[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903913, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903891 2019-10-11 10:11:43,927[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4765, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU, messageId=20191011015100.026905@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK, timeStamp=1570758662000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.zt--.FjABebD, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4766, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.y-$--.Fj9YfOg, messageId=20191011015301.017845@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758783000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,930[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903930, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903913 2019-10-11 10:11:43,940[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4756, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 2a967b21577489b152fbc524, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMBVj$--.FiuHHJ2, messageId=20191010124357.008166@prd-std-r-xcode-10-2-191010120537-8lgzoktmt6hq5jflp6uc4h.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570711440000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4757, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMADr$--.FixYMXt, messageId=20191010141117.010834@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570716680000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4758, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 0236d16c597eaa1979bfcb7f, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWMACp$--.FixHLfA, messageId=20191010141224.020316@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570716746000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4759, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: fc5fcd5ab5399f5aee908c92, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0lD$--.Fj7wWp2, messageId=20191011005821.013234@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570755504000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4761, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: ae5b4015e9afd5e7638fcf5e, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0Q3$--.Fj8X2uv, messageId=20191011012055.008157@prd-std-y-xcode-10-2-191011005117-dtu5sr7ennqbtnwasg4yat.local, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[master] iOS, timeStamp=1570756858000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWnud2--.EzWspGW, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4762, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM05o$--.FjADZ6m, messageId=20191011014233.016212@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758155000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWnu--.FaMgKzC, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4763, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom Commit-Id: 4d3b0d7c4, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM04P$--.Fj95hiN, messageId=20191011014402.026123@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK, timeStamp=1570758244000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWmx--.FaMaEaY, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4764, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM0.S$--.FjADcsN, messageId=20191011014919.017327@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758561000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM0.S--.FitcxMa, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4765, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: hxg-add-doc-type Commit-Id: 92268e74cc5854, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.zt$--.Fj95lWU, messageId=20191011015100.026905@teamcity-agent-2.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ hxg-add-doc-type ] APK, timeStamp=1570758662000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.zt--.FjABebD, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4766, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.y-$--.Fj9YfOg, messageId=20191011015301.017845@teamcity-agent-1.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] Lint Detekt Report, timeStamp=1570758783000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTDyn--.FXPmlEd, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4767, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: master Commit-Id: 6b7b281e4fe04634e8cd805a, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.uH$--.Fj95om3, messageId=20191011015657.004950@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ master ] APK, timeStamp=1570759020000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWTsCl--.FW.-giJ, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:11:43,944[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570759903944, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903930 2019-10-11 10:11:43,952[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:43,953[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:11:44,010[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-11 10:11:44,011[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,017[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-11 10:11:44,018[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-11 10:11:44,018[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 06a8edfc7af14afb95e648b43efefceb 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 97, fp = 06a8edfc7af14afb95e648b43efefceb, data length = 159, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,126[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:11:44,131[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:11:44,150[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,152[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,152[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,153[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,159[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:11:44,173[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,173[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,178[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 10:11:44,182[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:44,184[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 7615b23febee4f7b8e9ee93046931221 2019-10-11 10:11:44,198[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:44,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:11:44,200[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:44,358[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 10:11:44,360[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-11 10:11:44,360[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: facf7c55c83f42b0af7a0aaba9c5d5cd 2019-10-11 10:11:44,361[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: b04aba4e2f1e46be8eb78e054c8c0817 2019-10-11 10:11:44,367[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 177, fp = 7615b23febee4f7b8e9ee93046931221, data length = 186, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:11:44,368[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 10:11:44,369[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,471[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 110, fp = facf7c55c83f42b0af7a0aaba9c5d5cd, data length = 119, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:11:44,653[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 289, fp = b04aba4e2f1e46be8eb78e054c8c0817, data length = 76, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:11:44,654[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8622_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 10:11:44,706[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:11:44,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:11:44,711[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:46,802[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:46,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-11 10:11:46,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-11 10:11:46,814[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570147906801 2019-10-11 10:11:46,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 10:11:46,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570752706801, nextAlarmTime = 1570839106801, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 10:11:46,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-11 10:11:46,819[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:46,821[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570839106801 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:46,821[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 08:11上午 2019-10-11 10:11:47,172[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 10:11:47,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:11:47,428[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:47,429[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:48,695[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: c6aca64bc4544f6ca0b071f82eeaa19d 2019-10-11 10:11:48,785[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: b744a49850a948aabd6fbfd2d88fc414 2019-10-11 10:11:48,917[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 219, fp = c6aca64bc4544f6ca0b071f82eeaa19d, data length = 368, thread id = 185 2019-10-11 10:11:49,052[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 259, fp = b744a49850a948aabd6fbfd2d88fc414, data length = 55, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:49,054[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 9c53725203604a3abbabea3ece0bc26e 2019-10-11 10:11:49,093[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 24cb2ca2bb924102a759e32f87335dff 2019-10-11 10:11:49,254[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 192, fp = 9c53725203604a3abbabea3ece0bc26e, data length = 56, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:49,260[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 15434b10fdc848ab84359dbabe2410cb 2019-10-11 10:11:49,285[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 187, fp = 24cb2ca2bb924102a759e32f87335dff, data length = 132, thread id = 188 2019-10-11 10:11:49,476[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 204, fp = 15434b10fdc848ab84359dbabe2410cb, data length = 51, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:49,481[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: fd0db7b3597141a9ae1026339df04f2d 2019-10-11 10:11:49,684[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 194, fp = fd0db7b3597141a9ae1026339df04f2d, data length = 57, thread id = 272 2019-10-11 10:11:59,557[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplsendMail 2019-10-11 10:11:59,615[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : com_cloudmail_e61310d2-2499-4bee-9eab-1b47f2e20cf3 4768 1570759919559 Screenshot_20191011-101110 2019-10-11 10:11:59,617[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:59,622[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:59,625[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:11:59,626[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:11:59,626[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:11:59,626[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:11:59,652[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SingleMailSendTaskCommand:3:4768:Mail 2019-10-11 10:11:59,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: false 2019-10-11 10:11:59,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus failureCount: 1 2019-10-11 10:11:59,666[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus autoTaskSaveId: 55 2019-10-11 10:11:59,669[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 10:11:59,693[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync mail or draft info--MessageSync [id=55, accountId=3, itemId=4768, type=1, data=null, data1=false, lastsynctime=0, synccount=0, extenddata = null] 2019-10-11 10:11:59,702[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment, http link fp: 374cbeb72f4f497c8e9ddec2a7cde7b4 2019-10-11 10:11:59,760[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:11:59,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:11:59,768[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:11:59,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:12:00,542[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/attachment spend time: 832, fp = 374cbeb72f4f497c8e9ddec2a7cde7b4, data length = 264, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:12:00,574[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK send mail--4768 2019-10-11 10:12:00,590[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update, http link fp: bc4159abc8d74c1eb4d7a3f6cedfac69 2019-10-11 10:12:01,161[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/update spend time: 562, fp = bc4159abc8d74c1eb4d7a3f6cedfac69, data length = 119, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:12:01,166[?-?-?] SendMailORSyncDraft {"mailResults"[{"errorCode":0,"messageId":"d1793bf4-4d16-4c9f-a0a4-6ea8ab105857.wxh@lbx.dev","resultCode":200},"resultCode":200} 2019-10-11 10:12:01,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:12:01,208[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handleAutoTryTaskStatus isSuccess: true 2019-10-11 10:12:01,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:12:01,353[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:12:01,359[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:12:02,178[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,214[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:12:02,214[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,219[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:12:02,223[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:12:02,223[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:12:02,796[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:12:02,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:02,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:12:02,797[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:12:02,827[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:12:02,835[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:12:02,840[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:16 2019-10-11 10:12:02,840[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:12:04,297[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570759922215:true 2019-10-11 10:12:04,301[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570759922827:false 2019-10-11 10:12:04,301[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-11 10:12:04,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 10:12:04,341[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:12:04,343[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:12:04,343[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:12:04,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":131,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:12:04,352[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8596,"sentStatusIncrementId":131,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:12:04,352[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 6f613b1a043147ad9c482000a9fb6a36 2019-10-11 10:12:04,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:12:04,355[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8622,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:12:04,358[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8ed953a74a1046aab81b55f8b6e08fdd 2019-10-11 10:12:07,659[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3291, fp = 8ed953a74a1046aab81b55f8b6e08fdd, data length = 1021, thread id = 176 2019-10-11 10:12:07,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,660[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:12:07,710[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:12:07,710[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,710[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:12:07,714[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifySingleSenderMessage :MailSnippetModel [id=4769, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD, messageId=d1793bf4-4d16-4c9f-a0a4-6ea8ab105857.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=Screenshot_20191011-101110, timeStamp=1570759920000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.gD--.FjB8gmL, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:12:07,721[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 4769 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110 2019-10-11 10:12:07,725[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,725[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8625,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,736[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController showButtonStyle currentTime = 1570759927736, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759903944 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 3407, fp = 6f613b1a043147ad9c482000a9fb6a36, data length = 1234, thread id = 185 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,762[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 10:12:07,764[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,765[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,803[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:12:07,803[?-?-?] NotificationController from:Wu Xiao Han snippet:null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,803[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 10:12:07,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,816[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:12:07,816[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:12:07,816[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:12:07,818[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 4770 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110 2019-10-11 10:12:07,821[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:12:07,825[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8625,"sentStatusIncrementId":132,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:12:07,848[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:12:07,855[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,877[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:12:07,882[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:12:07,883[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:12:12,395[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 10:12:12,402[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 10:12:12,404[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,405[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,411[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:12,412[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 4 2019-10-11 10:12:12,413[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 4769 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:12,415[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: ef2e3b716b6041a7ab95c129710377de 2019-10-11 10:12:12,536[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 120, fp = ef2e3b716b6041a7ab95c129710377de, data length = 42, thread id = 188 2019-10-11 10:12:12,536[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 2019-10-11 10:12:12,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD 4769 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:12,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 3 2019-10-11 10:12:12,555[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 4770 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:12,556[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: be3dc3ef16624075abf116684c649a94 2019-10-11 10:12:12,756[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 195, fp = be3dc3ef16624075abf116684c649a94, data length = 42, thread id = 183 2019-10-11 10:12:12,757[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 2019-10-11 10:12:12,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD0 4770 1570759920000 Screenshot_20191011-101110, body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:12,797[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 2 2019-10-11 10:12:12,800[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 4744 1570691295000 , account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:12,803[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: 7a5b65096d5943a08464c588f257287d 2019-10-11 10:12:13,057[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 253, fp = 7a5b65096d5943a08464c588f257287d, data length = 42, thread id = 177 2019-10-11 10:12:13,057[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 2019-10-11 10:12:13,070[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 2_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp 4744 1570691295000 , body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:13,070[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:13,075[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:13,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:13,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 1 2019-10-11 10:12:13,078[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService start download : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 4745 1570691295000 , account: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:12:13,079[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail, http link fp: ec4e4a5a3cdb4a0da900ed1cda36a220 2019-10-11 10:12:14,139[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/mail/detail spend time: 1055, fp = ec4e4a5a3cdb4a0da900ed1cda36a220, data length = 42, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:12:14,140[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplloadMailHtmlBodyFromServer account=wxh@lbx.dev mailServerId=1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 2019-10-11 10:12:14,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download success : 1_0:DzzzzyWMGQU$--.FikrAvp0 4745 1570691295000 , body length: 0 2019-10-11 10:12:14,193[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:12:14,200[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : type = 0 wifi: true network : true isBackground : true 2019-10-11 10:12:14,203[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService download enable = true 2019-10-11 10:12:14,203[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService size : 0 2019-10-11 10:12:14,204[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService all download compelete,stop service 2019-10-11 10:12:14,204[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:16:04,045[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:04,074[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,074[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":2,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:04,083[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760164075:false 2019-10-11 10:16:04,083[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=2] 2019-10-11 10:16:04,087[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:16:04,091[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:20 2019-10-11 10:16:04,091[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,092[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:16:04,094[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:16:04,105[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8625,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:16:04,105[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8625,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:16:04,108[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: bbff2825b8ee41b0be463f6b49ec55f9 2019-10-11 10:16:04,272[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 154, fp = bbff2825b8ee41b0be463f6b49ec55f9, data length = 1586, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:16:04,272[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,273[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:16:04,273[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:16:04,317[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:16:04,317[?-?-?] NotificationController from:LBX Automation snippet:Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit 2019-10-11 10:16:04,317[?-?-?] NotificationController new mail send notification~! 2019-10-11 10:16:04,323[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController notifyMultiSenderMessage [MailSnippetModel [id=4769, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=null, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.gD$--.FjBO.DD, messageId=d1793bf4-4d16-4c9f-a0a4-6ea8ab105857.wxh@lbx.dev, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, to[AddressModel [address=wxh@lbx.dev, alias=Wu Xiao Han, subject=Screenshot_20191011-101110, timeStamp=1570759920000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=true, hasRealAttachment=true, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=false, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWM.gD--.FjB8gmL, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags=null]mailfrom=null, conversationExtension=null, uid=0, MailSnippetModel [id=4771, accountId=3, folderId=46, snippet=Branch: zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview Commit, serverId=2_0:DzzzzyWM.cS$--.FjB.GKV, messageId=20191011021558.006548@teamcity-agent-3.lxd, sender = null, from=AddressModel [address=bot@lbx.dev, alias=LBX Automation, to[AddressModel [address=all@lbx.dev, alias, subject[ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK, timeStamp=1570760161000, isRead=false, isFavorite=false, isReminder=false, hasAttachment=false, hasRealAttachment=false, hasResourceAttachment=false, hasInvite=false, hasMailHtmlBodyLoaded=true, calendar=null, isConversation=false, conversationId=DzzzzyWRWgE--.FaaW96v, lastReadTimeStamp=0, hasBeenRepliedTo=false, hasBeenForwarded=false, itemCount=0, isTimeDivider=false, calendarServerId=null, tags[12]mailfrom=bot@lbx.dev, conversationExtension=null, uid=0] 2019-10-11 10:16:04,331[?-?-?] NotifyNewMailController createBaseAccountNotificationBuilder currentTime = 1570760164331, mCurrentNotifyTime = 1570759927736 2019-10-11 10:16:04,332[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWM.cS$--.FjB.GKV 4771 1570760161000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-11 10:16:04,337[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:04,337[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8626,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:16:04,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:16:04,348[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 10:16:04,364[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 10:16:04,486[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:16:04,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:16:04,491[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:16:34,151[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:16:34,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:16:34,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:16:34,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{},"type":"700"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,177[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SendStatusIncrementData--{} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,185[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760194177:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,187[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:21 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:16:34,193[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:16:34,194[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,195[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:45:3:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,204[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:16:34,209[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,209[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:16:34,213[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760194210:false 2019-10-11 10:16:34,213[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-11 10:16:34,213[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:16:34,217[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:21 2019-10-11 10:16:34,217[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,217[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,220[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:16:34,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8625,"sentStatusIncrementId":132,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:16:34,230[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=1 mFolderServerType=5 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8625,"sentStatusIncrementId":132,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:16:34,231[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: b5f7c85de42b4f1a96dd03e3f95988dc 2019-10-11 10:16:34,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8626,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:16:34,234[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8626,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:16:34,236[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: e436b71067c24972a1a689ed2c434ae5 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 165, fp = e436b71067c24972a1a689ed2c434ae5, data length = 344, thread id = 160 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,408[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 10:16:34,430[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 193, fp = b5f7c85de42b4f1a96dd03e3f95988dc, data length = 321, thread id = 189 2019-10-11 10:16:34,458[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:16:34,458[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:16:34,458[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 45, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,472[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:16:34,509[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:16:34,509[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:16:34,509[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8628,"sentStatusIncrementId":133,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:16:34,515[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:16:34,622[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:16:34,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:16:34,623[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:21:07,152[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:21:07,153[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:21:07,153[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:21:07,157[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:21:07,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:26 2019-10-11 10:21:07,165[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:21:42,123[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 10:21:42,159[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:21:42,166[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:21:42,169[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:21:42,190[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:21:42,190[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:21:42,191[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4946b2a6c3ec4428a80b4bfe80e5e1ba 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 1243, fp = 4946b2a6c3ec4428a80b4bfe80e5e1ba, data length = 159, thread id = 180 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:21:43,440[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:21:43,460[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:21:43,461[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:21:43,461[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:21:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:21:43,656[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:21:43,676[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:22:36,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:22:36,241[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:22:36,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:22:36,242[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:22:36,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,277[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":32,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800"} 2019-10-11 10:22:36,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570760556277:false 2019-10-11 10:22:36,281[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=32] 2019-10-11 10:22:36,283[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:22:36,286[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:22:36,288[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:27 2019-10-11 10:22:36,288[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:22:36,288[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:22:36,298[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8628,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:22:36,300[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 8214225a7be9449da971710eb10a1120 2019-10-11 10:22:36,467[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 158, fp = 8214225a7be9449da971710eb10a1120, data length = 251, thread id = 164 2019-10-11 10:22:36,467[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,468[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:22:36,468[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 1 2019-10-11 10:22:36,495[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:22:36,495[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 10:22:36,506[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:22:36,506[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 1, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:22:36,507[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 10:22:36,687[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:22:36,688[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:22:36,695[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 10:27:06,989[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:27:06,989[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:27:06,990[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:27:06,992[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:27:06,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:32 2019-10-11 10:27:06,999[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:31:37,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:144, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@e23ba96 2019-10-11 10:31:37,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:9, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 10:31:37,398[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onHeartBeat--timeInterval: 270, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@4dcfba5 2019-10-11 10:31:37,402[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 300000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onHeartBeat(SourceFile:657) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:284) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 10:31:37,407[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 10:36 2019-10-11 10:31:37,408[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 10:31:42,210[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 10:31:42,238[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 10:31:42,242[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 10:31:42,244[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 10:31:42,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 10:31:42,255[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 10:31:42,256[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9aa1f9a7fe14414b9c28813f7dd6ef69 2019-10-11 10:31:47,415[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 5153, fp = 9aa1f9a7fe14414b9c28813f7dd6ef69, data length = 159, thread id = 176 2019-10-11 10:31:47,415[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:31:47,416[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 10:31:47,416[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 0 2019-10-11 10:31:47,435[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 10:31:47,435[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 10:31:47,435[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 0, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 10:31:47,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 10:31:47,620[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 10:31:47,632[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 14:43:57,153[?-?-?] Email thread start spend time : 222 2019-10-11 14:43:57,161[?-?-?] Email default locale = zh_CN 2019-10-11 14:43:57,164[?-?-?] Email calendar start time : 1570776237164 2019-10-11 14:43:57,211[?-?-?] Email initAccs initnization spend time : 281 2019-10-11 14:43:57,236[?-?-?] Email calendar end time : 1570776237236 2019-10-11 14:43:57,237[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start LookupService 2019-10-11 14:43:57,242[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK start MailTagService 2019-10-11 14:43:57,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,356[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager call stack, removeAlarm = false, mNextAlarmCheck = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,356[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager Scheduling check of next Alarm 2019-10-11 14:43:57,359[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarm, triggerAtTime = 1570776242358, triggerAtTime2 = 18687528, removeAlarms = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,461[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement, http link fp: 5ed86018ff41420985116a17e4baa89e 2019-10-11 14:43:57,467[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl buildUserAccountModel error for account = null, isChecAccessToken = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,487[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 14:43:57,490[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService onCreate 2019-10-11 14:43:57,500[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailTagService onStartCommand 2019-10-11 14:43:57,502[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from oncreate-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,503[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,512[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:57,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:57,514[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,526[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:97) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.onCreate(SourceFile:141) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleCreateService(ActivityThread.java:2993) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2200(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1524) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:57,548[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,552[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 14:43:57,553[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 14:43:57,558[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with ReleaseCacheCommand 2019-10-11 14:43:57,607[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/getadvertisement spend time: 144, data length = 0, fp = 5ed86018ff41420985116a17e4baa89e, thread id = 212 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:422, errorDescription: token过期] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:851) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.util.advertisement.ADHttpUtils.a(SourceFile:39) at com.alibaba.alimei.util.advertisement.a$1.run(SourceFile:39) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,607[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,611[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 14:43:57,619[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,628[?-?-?] AlimeiLogger accs switch = 0 2019-10-11 14:43:57,630[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading mCurrentStage:0 2019-10-11 14:43:57,631[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading ready for loading 2019-10-11 14:43:57,634[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 53bf6211fefa41c78d94431d0d613478 2019-10-11 14:43:57,640[?-?-?] AlimeiPush restart push service for network available 2019-10-11 14:43:57,643[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,659[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:57,662[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:57,662[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:18, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onTokenInvalid-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,678[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,679[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@58061e5 2019-10-11 14:43:57,679[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,679[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:57,682[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,700[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$4.onReceive(SourceFile:765) at android.app.LoadedApk$ReceiverDispatcher$Args.run(LoadedApk.java:881) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,703[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:57,710[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startExecuteAutoTryTask accountId 3 2019-10-11 14:43:57,712[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:57,715[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 8ec8bccb04e14e2e9a57daa7aad5a012 2019-10-11 14:43:57,720[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK refreshAllAccountToken success-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,728[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 92, fp = 53bf6211fefa41c78d94431d0d613478, data length = 145, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 14:43:57,734[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,767[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = ee16be90-f283-4af3-ae2e-57befc3d2ffb2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035437475] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,796[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,796[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:43:57,800[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,801[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,803[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 14:43:57,803[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:1:2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,812[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 14:43:57,823[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 2df3f1d4ca8a4bd7a22e11513dc66bff 2019-10-11 14:43:57,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 2b6c9383f91f4c799248aebd3a3f4fa1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 14:43:57,828[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,829[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:18, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@73df5b1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--2 2019-10-11 14:43:57,830[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onTokenInvalid-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@73df5b1 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-11 14:43:57,831[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:57,833[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: c97136b51a2d4b66a10f2e48cfb01b46 2019-10-11 14:43:57,838[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,846[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 14:43:57,846[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 14:43:57,849[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK command key SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false is executing, ignore the same handle command 2019-10-11 14:43:57,850[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 4561db4fced344dea149ba9fee5cb7a4 2019-10-11 14:43:57,871[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 155, fp = 8ec8bccb04e14e2e9a57daa7aad5a012, data length = 145, thread id = 230 2019-10-11 14:43:57,877[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,922[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,964[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: ef83c436c3174b85a49094f31312ebba 2019-10-11 14:43:57,967[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync contact service error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncItems(SourceFile:95) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.ContactServiceImpl.syncUserSelfContact(SourceFile:118) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.o.execute(SourceFile:99) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,969[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 14:43:57,969[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 14:43:57,969[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,970[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 133, data length = 0, fp = 2df3f1d4ca8a4bd7a22e11513dc66bff, thread id = 237 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncItems(SourceFile:95) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.ContactServiceImpl.syncUserSelfContact(SourceFile:118) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.o.execute(SourceFile:99) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,977[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK call rpc service get a ServiceException com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncFolders(SourceFile:39) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.h.execute(SourceFile:76) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,981[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 142, data length = 0, fp = c97136b51a2d4b66a10f2e48cfb01b46, thread id = 233 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncBeeboxes(SourceFile:62) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.c.execute(SourceFile:121) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,984[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = ee16be90-f283-4af3-ae2e-57befc3d2ffb2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 99e70198-abd5-4079-b40f-e7dab25b0d942e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035437619] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,981[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,981[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 147, data length = 0, fp = 2b6c9383f91f4c799248aebd3a3f4fa1, thread id = 236 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncFolders(SourceFile:39) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.h.execute(SourceFile:76) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,985[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:57,994[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails wxh@lbx.dev sync mails error--421:token非法,syncKey:{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1},folderServerId:2,folderServerType:2,oldesetServerId:null,isPushSync:true 2019-10-11 14:43:57,995[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 138, data length = 0, fp = 4561db4fced344dea149ba9fee5cb7a4, thread id = 238 executeWithIOBlock error-- com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.exception.ServiceException: [errorCode:421, errorDescription: token非法] at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.readHttpResponseContent(SourceFile:845) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeWithIOBlock(SourceFile:546) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.executeHttpRequest(SourceFile:518) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.HttpServiceClientImpl.doGet(SourceFile:290) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.spi.http.ServiceClientProxy.doGet(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.SyncServiceImpl.syncItems(SourceFile:95) at com.alibaba.alimei.restfulapi.service.impl.MailServiceImpl.syncMail(SourceFile:126) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.j.a(SourceFile:370) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.task.b.j.execute(SourceFile:313) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.task.a.run(SourceFile:140) at java.util.concurrent.Executors$RunnableAdapter.call(Executors.java:423) at com.alibaba.alimei.sdk.threadpool.runner.a$b.call(SourceFile:460) at java.util.concurrent.FutureTask.run(FutureTask.java:237) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.access$201(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:154) at java.util.concurrent.ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor$ScheduledFutureTask.run(ScheduledThreadPoolExecutor.java:269) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor.runWorker(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:1113) at java.util.concurrent.ThreadPoolExecutor$Worker.run(ThreadPoolExecutor.java:588) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:57,996[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,024[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 14:43:58,058[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 91, fp = ef83c436c3174b85a49094f31312ebba, data length = 145, thread id = 240 2019-10-11 14:43:58,064[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,094[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 26f6ad327d394b93ac4f256cd3cd04d7 2019-10-11 14:43:58,095[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 99e70198-abd5-4079-b40f-e7dab25b0d942e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 7f43d324-a3b5-4550-8ccd-d4c635a5ad842e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035437806] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,098[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,115[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 79c80b67c52c4deda7cc29f6d459d108 2019-10-11 14:43:58,119[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: 058b4f83fe114095931d023e47f7cca7 2019-10-11 14:43:58,123[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken, http link fp: d4bab702c0b847f990a2f0a05412cbed 2019-10-11 14:43:58,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Restart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService }, isNeedReconnectPushService: true 2019-10-11 14:43:58,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPushRestart push service intent: Intent { FromType=0xffffffff mCallingUid=10600 cmp=com.alibaba.cloudmail/com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService } 2019-10-11 14:43:58,125[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service from start command 2019-10-11 14:43:58,135[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,136[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver, http link fp: 9f7d12d8a1cc423cb18c43cdc871b9bf 2019-10-11 14:43:58,223[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,224[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:58,225[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,225[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: true 2019-10-11 14:43:58,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:58,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,249[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,250[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.onStartCommand(SourceFile:178) at android.app.ActivityThread.handleServiceArgs(ActivityThread.java:3134) at android.app.ActivityThread.access$2500(ActivityThread.java:163) at android.app.ActivityThread$H.handleMessage(ActivityThread.java:1539) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:102) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:58,252[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 157, fp = 26f6ad327d394b93ac4f256cd3cd04d7, data length = 145, thread id = 232 2019-10-11 14:43:58,253[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:58,254[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,257[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:58,262[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 7f43d324-a3b5-4550-8ccd-d4c635a5ad842e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438001] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,267[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,267[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 151, fp = 79c80b67c52c4deda7cc29f6d459d108, data length = 145, thread id = 229 2019-10-11 14:43:58,269[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreate 2019-10-11 14:43:58,269[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,270[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach check Activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,270[?-?-?] MailDetailFragment MailDetailFrgmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,270[?-?-?] MessageSessionFragment MessageSessionFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,274[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 150, fp = d4bab702c0b847f990a2f0a05412cbed, data length = 145, thread id = 231 2019-10-11 14:43:58,275[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,290[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/refreshtoken spend time: 170, fp = 058b4f83fe114095931d023e47f7cca7, data length = 145, thread id = 212 2019-10-11 14:43:58,290[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 1382b0db-6a74-4197-822a-5f45d15d2a912e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438018] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,291[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,303[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/appver spend time: 162, fp = 9f7d12d8a1cc423cb18c43cdc871b9bf, data length = 349, thread id = 217 2019-10-11 14:43:58,308[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 405c37a1-30d9-4970-9ec2-8767901f660e2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438038] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,310[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK updateAccountInfo account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = 966deec6-6321-424e-88f9-3689ea33f58d2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken = b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300, accountInfo = [accessToken = 448a8fa4-702d-47ec-bc28-42672eac81cf2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, expiredTime = 1571035438025] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,316[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,328[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush AlimeiPush subscribe statusCode--200 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:16, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:1, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,383[?-?-?] AlimeiPush subscribe connection ack returnCode:--0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,385[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onConnectionEstablished(SourceFile:722) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:242) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:58,390[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onConnectionEstablished-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:0, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush handleResult--unknown messageType:0, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,397[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,414[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment onCreateView 2019-10-11 14:43:58,445[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,455[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Get a message with flag:160, mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:58,455[?-?-?] AlimeiPush messageType:10, returnCode: 0 2019-10-11 14:43:58,456[?-?-?] AlimeiPush =onReceiveMessage--, mCurrentObserver: com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3@d70212d 2019-10-11 14:43:58,456[?-?-?] AlimeiPush receive data messageContent: {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"d2b3b580-986d-44e2-8fa0-82ecb47c8133"} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,464[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK PushDispatch-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,465[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK {"email":"wxh@lbx.dev","data":{"folders"[{"dataType":0,"folderType":"2","folderId":"2"}]},"type":"800","fp":"d2b3b580-986d-44e2-8fa0-82ecb47c8133"} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,480[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onReceiveMessage(SourceFile:649) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleSubscribeSuccessResult(SourceFile:287) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:126) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:58,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:58,482[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Wait for next message-- 2019-10-11 14:43:58,485[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: c46fef768c064eee922bf8a61485a660 2019-10-11 14:43:58,576[?-?-?] VersionUpdate had new version :2.8.8, md5 :b4c0af569cda7c411e930af240400dbf 2019-10-11 14:43:58,588[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 96, fp = c46fef768c064eee922bf8a61485a660, data length = 41, thread id = 236 2019-10-11 14:43:58,776[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplstartSyncNewMails 2019-10-11 14:43:58,777[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK executeLoading finished!!! 2019-10-11 14:43:58,829[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach 2019-10-11 14:43:58,829[?-?-?] MessageListFragment MessagelistFragmentEx onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,829[?-?-?] ContactFragment ContactFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,830[?-?-?] ContactFragment COntactFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,830[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,830[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,833[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach check activity 2019-10-11 14:43:58,833[?-?-?] MineActivity AlimeiSettingsFragment onAttach reset listener 2019-10-11 14:43:58,952[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:43:58,983[?-?-?] EmailMenuView loadAccounts mCurrentAccount = UserAccountModel [id=3, accessToken=46602398-c6a1-4c94-8042-831186c806272e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, refreshToken=b5e6ec1a-ae93-41ab-bb0c-2d66bdf5aa132e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, accountName=wxh@lbx.dev, nickName=Wu Xiao Han, userId=2e86f660-9d52-4dac-b2c3-16cb6f4cad71, isDefaultAccount=true, masterAccount=wxh@lbx.devfaceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:58,984[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = null, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:58,990[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 14:43:58,991[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist mListener = com.alibaba.alimei.activity.HomeActivity$5@7c0afe7 2019-10-11 14:43:58,991[?-?-?] HomeActivity HomeActivity updatetitlebar ITitleBar = MessageListFragmentEx{64d7794 #0 id=0x7f0f020a} 2019-10-11 14:43:58,992[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for messagelist onCreateViewFinish updatetitlebar 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList, http link fp: aa6ff01f9d7e417fae0d9c67cb91cc37 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment AllInOneFragment onStart 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] HomeFragment HomeFragment for AllInOneFragment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,205[?-?-?] AllInOneFragment MessageListFrgment onCreateViewFinish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,325[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/cj/MMS/GetAccountAppList spend time: 119, fp = aa6ff01f9d7e417fae0d9c67cb91cc37, data length = 41, thread id = 229 2019-10-11 14:43:59,493[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list, http link fp: 33010183bde24331bea701ae58d8911f 2019-10-11 14:43:59,509[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service by context changed! 2019-10-11 14:43:59,511[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,522[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:59,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:59,523[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,540[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,540[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible push-- mContentStream: org.apache.http.conn.EofSensorInputStream@6d6f614 2019-10-11 14:43:59,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush ignore HttpEntity.consumeContent() error-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,541[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,546[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,547[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,548[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.notifyPushContextChanged(SourceFile:236) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.b(SourceFile:48) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.a(SourceFile:232) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.onSuccess(SourceFile:229) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.AbsApiImpl$1.onPostExecute(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.InnerApiAsyncTask$InnerRunnable.run(SourceFile:65) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,550[?-?-?] AlimeiPush start push service by context changed! 2019-10-11 14:43:59,551[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,557[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, masterAccountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:59,558[?-?-?] AlimeiPush getSubscribeFolders accountName: wxh@lbx.dev, accountsFolderModels: {wxh@lbx.dev[SubscribeFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9, SubscribeFolder [folderId=1, folderType=8, SubscribeFolder [folderId=0, folderType=9]} 2019-10-11 14:43:59,559[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,567[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,567[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,570[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,571[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.notifyPushContextChanged(SourceFile:236) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService.b(SourceFile:48) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.a(SourceFile:232) at com.alibaba.alimei.service.push.MailPushService$2.onSuccess(SourceFile:229) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.AbsApiImpl$1.onPostExecute(SourceFile:52) at com.alibaba.alimei.framework.api.InnerApiAsyncTask$InnerRunnable.run(SourceFile:65) at android.os.Handler.handleCallback(Handler.java:739) at android.os.Handler.dispatchMessage(Handler.java:95) at android.os.Looper.loop(Looper.java:148) at android.app.ActivityThread.main(ActivityThread.java:5682) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Native Method) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit$MethodAndArgsCaller.run(ZygoteInit.java:726) at com.android.internal.os.ZygoteInit.main(ZygoteInit.java:616) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,573[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,585[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK Refresh accessToken success 2019-10-11 14:43:59,589[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with PUSHCMMD:wxh@lbx.dev:1570776238472:false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,591[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync push folder = ChangedFolder [folderId=2, folderType=2, dataType=0] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,593[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/system/h5list spend time: 92, fp = 33010183bde24331bea701ae58d8911f, data length = 28, thread id = 240 2019-10-11 14:43:59,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: java.io.IOException: Request aborted at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:180) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 14:43:59,623[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,624[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,646[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: .ssl.SSLHandshakeException: Connection closed by peer at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: .ssl.SSLHandshakeException: Connection closed by peer at com..conscrypt.NativeCrypto.SSL_do_handshake(Native Method) at com..conscrypt.OpenSSLSocketImpl.startHandshake(OpenSSLSocketImpl.java:324) at org.apache.http.conn.ssl.SSLSocketFactory.createSocket(SSLSocketFactory.java:406) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:170) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more 2019-10-11 14:43:59,663[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,664[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,664[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,665[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,667[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,668[?-?-?] AlimeiPush startPushService forceResubscribe: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,677[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push url: https/alimei-sub./subscribe/v1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush push subcribe folders: [{"account":"wxh@lbx.dev","folders"[{"folderId":"2","folderType":"2"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"},{"folderId":"1","folderType":"8"},{"folderId":"0","folderType":"9"}]}] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeSubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,681[?-?-?] AlimeiPush --onException-- com.alibaba.alimei.push.exception.AlimeiPushException: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:101) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) Caused by: org.apache.http.conn.HttpHostConnectException: Connection to https/alimei-sub. refused at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:193) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPoolEntry.open(AbstractPoolEntry.java:169) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.AbstractPooledConnAdapter.open(AbstractPooledConnAdapter.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.client.DefaultRequestDirector.execute(DefaultRequestDirector.java:370) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:587) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:509) at org.apache.http.impl.client.AbstractHttpClient.execute(AbstractHttpClient.java:487) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:95) ... 1 more Caused by: .ConnectException: Socket closed at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:190) ... 8 more Caused by: .SocketException: Socket closed at libcore.io.IoBridge.isConnected(IoBridge.java:226) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connectErrno(IoBridge.java:171) at libcore.io.IoBridge.connect(IoBridge.java:122) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:183) at .PlainSocketImpl.connect(PlainSocketImpl.java:452) at .Socket.connect(Socket.java:884) at org.apache.http.conn.scheme.PlainSocketFactory.connectSocket(PlainSocketFactory.java:124) at org.apache.http.impl.conn.DefaultClientConnectionOperator.openConnection(DefaultClientConnectionOperator.java:149) ... 8 more 2019-10-11 14:43:59,686[?-?-?] AlimeiPush executeUnsubscribe-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,686[?-?-?] AlimeiPush unsubscrible finish 2019-10-11 14:43:59,686[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 280000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.executeSubscribe(SourceFile:505) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.startPushService(SourceFile:454) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.restartPushService(SourceFile:359) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$300(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:680) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,689[?-?-?] AlimeiPush setPushWatchAlarm timeInterval: 5400000 java.lang.Exception: call stack at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.setPushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:317) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.updatePushWatchAlarm(SourceFile:309) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService.access$1100(SourceFile:51) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.ALMPushService$3.onException(SourceFile:678) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.handleException(SourceFile:393) at com.alibaba.alimei.push.subscribe.internal.SubscribeRunnable.run(SourceFile:109) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:818) 2019-10-11 14:43:59,690[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 14:48 2019-10-11 14:43:59,692[?-?-?] AlimeiPush Next watch alarm time 10月11日 16:13 2019-10-11 14:43:59,695[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMultipleMailsTaskCommand:46_3:3 2019-10-11 14:43:59,697[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,705[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMultiple mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3, isSaveOldestItemId: false 2019-10-11 14:43:59,705[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMailsfilterType-- 0 accountName:wxh@lbx.dev folderServerId:2 mFolderServerType:2 syncKey:{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} newOldestItemId: null, windowPageSize:20, supportType:2, summarySize:50 2019-10-11 14:43:59,706[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 9ade4af9ac4645288197b9ff58e2c25a 2019-10-11 14:43:59,794[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,795[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,795[?-?-?] MailUtils MailUtilsgetAliasMails from local: aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,795[?-?-?] MailListAdapter aliasMails: [wxh@lbx.dev] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,815[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK startSyncFolder--isForceFullSync: false, isSyncMail = true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,820[?-?-?] EmailMenuView mCurrentAccountName = wxh@lbx.dev, accountName = wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:43:59,823[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with wxh@lbx.dev:SyncCalendarCommand: FullForceSync : 0: SyncType: 1 2019-10-11 14:43:59,825[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar, syncKey = 0 2019-10-11 14:43:59,827[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 29285bf92d6d4ac4a6c7787999209e05 2019-10-11 14:43:59,834[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,836[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:43:59,849[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 14:43:59,849[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8629,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 14:43:59,851[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d6b6e49b407842c7b6c9a82368226493 2019-10-11 14:43:59,960[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 196, fp = 9ade4af9ac4645288197b9ff58e2c25a, data length = 9663, thread id = 238 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 7, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 14:43:59,961[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 7 2019-10-11 14:43:59,969[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 137, fp = 29285bf92d6d4ac4a6c7787999209e05, data length = 186, thread id = 231 2019-10-11 14:43:59,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, sharedAccountName = null, no new calendar synced 2019-10-11 14:43:59,971[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK sync calendar success, result = SyncCalendarResult [addedCalendars=null, deleteCalendars=null, changedCalendars=null] 2019-10-11 14:44:00,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncBeeboxTaskCommand : wxh@lbx.dev : false 2019-10-11 14:44:00,014[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncFolderTaskCommand:wxh@lbx.dev:false:true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,016[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: 08ffacdb796f43ed9ecbaf9251f42a19 2019-10-11 14:44:00,018[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync, http link fp: 58c895f5a8cb4d30950400a1bf681bc1 2019-10-11 14:44:00,034[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 150, fp = d6b6e49b407842c7b6c9a82368226493, data length = 9663, thread id = 230 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLzFc$--.FjGEdQC 4772 1570769815000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] Lint Detekt Report 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLzEN$--.FjFzxda 4773 1570769894000 [ Android ] [ wh-Add_Chapter_Bottom ] APK 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyjj$--.FjHCPgW 4774 1570771984000 [ Android ] [ zx_feature_chapter_use_recyclerview ] APK 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyOZ$--.FjHPuxu 4775 1570773338000 [LBX/QA-Bugs] [IOS] File name cannot be shows completely (#437) 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyJK$--.FjGyQbP 4776 1570773673000 Chapter: Two Ch2 by ceshi12 2019-10-11 14:44:00,107[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLyDt$--.FjI2twA 4777 1570774022000 Story: My Story by ceshi12 2019-10-11 14:44:00,110[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:44:00,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:44:00,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,111[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 7 2019-10-11 14:44:00,132[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,133[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:00,134[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 14:44:00,164[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 139, fp = 08ffacdb796f43ed9ecbaf9251f42a19, data length = 119, thread id = 212 2019-10-11 14:44:00,175[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:00,176[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:44:00,176[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 14:44:00,176[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:44:00,194[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 14:44:00,194[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 14:44:00,202[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:44:00,202[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 7, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 14:44:00,215[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:44:00,326[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 14:44:00,326[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 14:44:00,328[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 14:44:00,354[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/folders/sync spend time: 331, fp = 58c895f5a8cb4d30950400a1bf681bc1, data length = 76, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 14:44:00,354[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK syncFolders result = SyncFolderResult [syncKey=8636_0_2,6, syncType=1, addedFolders=null, deleteFolders=null, changedFolders=null] 2019-10-11 14:44:02,389[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager runScheduleNextAlarm() start search: 周五, 10月 11, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,392[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,rowsDeleted:0 2019-10-11 14:44:02,392[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectSql_id IN (SELECT ca._id FROM CalendarAlerts AS ca LEFT OUTER JOIN Instances USING (event_id,begin,end) LEFT OUTER JOIN Reminders AS r ON (ca.event_id=r.event_id AND ca.minutes=r.minutes) LEFT OUTER JOIN view_events AS e ON (ca.event_id=e._id) WHERE Instances.begin ISNULL OR ca.alarmTime OR (r.minutes ISNULL AND ca.minutes0) OR e.visible=0) 2019-10-11 14:44:02,392[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule rowsDeleted,selectArg:1570164242388 2019-10-11 14:44:02,393[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager alarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 14:44:02,393[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager start = 1570769042388, nextAlarmTime = 1570855442388, tmpAlarmTime = -1 2019-10-11 14:44:02,393[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager localOffset = 28800000 2019-10-11 14:44:02,396[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager cursor results: 0 nextAlarmTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK CalendarAlarmManager scheduleNextAlarmCheck at: 1570855442388 周六, 10月 12, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,398[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK AlarmManagerSchedule scheduleNextAlarmCheck(long triggerTime),triggerTime: 周六, 10月 12, 2019 12:44下午 2019-10-11 14:44:02,462[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadServicestart check 2019-10-11 14:44:02,486[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:02,675[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:44:02,675[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:44:02,676[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:44:04,142[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search, http link fp: 0f0da65eeba44ae4ad996b06fe523fef 2019-10-11 14:44:04,171[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 6cce91954d2a4f9daa73c1d5058749ab 2019-10-11 14:44:04,362[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/search spend time: 211, fp = 0f0da65eeba44ae4ad996b06fe523fef, data length = 368, thread id = 221 2019-10-11 14:44:04,362[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 185, fp = 6cce91954d2a4f9daa73c1d5058749ab, data length = 55, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:44:04,365[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: 7c1ae89c16c14522b07450c00897a6c9 2019-10-11 14:44:04,538[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 165, fp = 7c1ae89c16c14522b07450c00897a6c9, data length = 56, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:44:04,545[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: e0b6cf0c37fd49498b700bb962c7bf13 2019-10-11 14:44:04,775[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 220, fp = e0b6cf0c37fd49498b700bb962c7bf13, data length = 51, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:44:04,782[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail, http link fp: f9b1b036e45e49a2a395b82aa79bb7ea 2019-10-11 14:44:04,957[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/user/displaynamebyemail spend time: 174, fp = f9b1b036e45e49a2a395b82aa79bb7ea, data length = 57, thread id = 374 2019-10-11 14:53:57,670[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 14:53:57,698[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev 2019-10-11 14:53:57,707[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK handle command with SyncMailsTaskCommnad:46:3:true 2019-10-11 14:53:57,711[?-?-?] AccountDatasourceImpl accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, account = Account = [accountName = wxh@lbx.dev, emailAddress = wxh@lbx.dev, isDefault = true, isCurrent = false, accessToken = wxh@lbx.devaccessToken, refreshToken = wxh@lbx.devrefreshToken, faceIsOn = 0, faceIsShown = 1, attachmentSizeLimit = 52428800, receiverSizeLimit = 300] 2019-10-11 14:53:57,722[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK mStartSyncKey --{"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}, mCurrentSyncType: 3 2019-10-11 14:53:57,722[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK SyncMails startSync filterType=0 mFolderServerId=2 mFolderServerType=2 mCurrentSyncKey={"incrementId":8636,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1} windowPageSize20 supportType=2 summarySize50 2019-10-11 14:53:57,724[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK begin execute http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync, http link fp: d037d45af0cb449f89de5a2848db853a 2019-10-11 14:53:57,971[?-?-?] AlimeiRestfulSDK http link monitorPoint = /v1/items/sync spend time: 234, fp = d037d45af0cb449f89de5a2848db853a, data length = 1114, thread id = 228 2019-10-11 14:53:57,972[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --begin handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:53:57,972[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl folderId: 46, forceFullSync: false, isUpdateSyncKey: true, isSaveOldestItemId: false, isNotifyFolderChanged: true 2019-10-11 14:53:57,972[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl totalMails: 2 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController new message received, request send notification 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController from:WANG HAO snippet:null 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController mail has already readed, do not send notification 2019-10-11 14:53:58,040[?-?-?] NotificationController message changed, has readed, cancel notification! 2019-10-11 14:53:58,041[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK changes a not exist mail: 4778 2019-10-11 14:53:58,053[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService begin download : 2_0:DzzzzyWLxfl$--.FjJnT8a 4778 1570776334000 Screenshot_2019-10-11-14-08-39 2019-10-11 14:53:58,055[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailApiImplhasMoreHistoryMails:true 2019-10-11 14:53:58,058[?-?-?] MessageDatasourceImpl --end handleMailSyncResults-- 2019-10-11 14:53:58,058[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK isContinue: false, count: 2, nextSyncKey{"incrementId":8638,"fixedCal":false,"ver":1}: newOldestItemId: null 2019-10-11 14:53:58,061[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:53:58,062[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService is in downloading waite for call back 2019-10-11 14:53:58,066[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService processQueue 2019-10-11 14:53:58,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService isAllow Run : isBackground : true ; download enable = false 2019-10-11 14:53:58,067[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContentDownloadService kick download enable = false ,clear download list,stop self 2019-10-11 14:53:58,067[?-?-?] MailContentDownloadService MailDownloadService exit 2019-10-11 14:53:58,256[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK MailContactService no more message found 2019-10-11 14:53:58,256[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK final execute count = 0 2019-10-11 14:53:58,279[?-?-?] AlimeilSDK no more message is found 2019-10-11 15:03:57,695[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull common account mails 2019-10-11 15:03:57,735[?-?-?] AlimeiPush pull alibaba account mails for accountName: wxh@lbx.dev


End file.
